Soldier Boy
by SangOtaku6
Summary: BanKag Seeing her crush with another, Kagome runs away, crying and contemplating her relationship with a certain hanyou. While wandering around, she meets someone she hasn’t seen since he died one year ago… Why is he alive?
1. Chapter 1

Ban/Kag Seeing her crush with another, Kagome runs away, crying and contemplating her relationship with a certain hanyou. While wandering around, she meets someone she hasn't seen since he died one year ago… Why is he alive?

* * *

"That absolutely stupid, selfish mutt!" the girl cried from her comfortable sitting position on the large rock. 

Kagome rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the tears that formed in her eyes. There she was stupid, foolish love sick Kagome once again trying to show affection to that certain someone. "Where did I go wrong?" she sniffed more tears dripping off her chin.

_No denying it anymore, though. I definitely love him. But where did I go wrong?_ Kagome thought to herself. She was pretty, right? Some guys back home had asked her out with high hopes plenty of times before and ended up going home or back to class spaced out and shattered from the inside out. She never meant for them to have their feelings hurt. She knew how much it hurt not to have your feelings returned and having an unrequited love; oh boy did she know! She'd personally experienced that a dozen too many times with a certain hanyou!_ But I guess you can really only love that one special person._

Kagome bit her lip slightly, just enough to inflict a little bit of pain. How could she have missed it! How could she have been so stupid! Of course he didn't return her feelings! He didn't love her! How could he? _She _was so much more womanly. _She_ was so much more powerful than herself. _She_ wasn't cute and adorable; _she _was beautiful and sophisticated. _She _was so much more willingly and giving to him than she could ever be!

Kagome shuddered suddenly hearing Kikyou's cries of pleasure ringing through her ears and bouncing around inside her head. _It was so sickening! It was disturbing! It should have been me there under him!_ Kagome paused for a moment, ashamed of herself for even thinking that thought. "No, it shouldn't have been me under him," she whispered quietly, defeat evident in her voice. "If he loved **me **would have been **me** under him!"

A soft crisp breeze passed by, making Kagome more aware of the little streams flowing down her eyes. She frowned slightly and brushed her sleeve across her eyes. "Heh, it's no wonder Eri got so mad when Masou-sempai dumped her," Kagome laughed sarcastically, hoping a different memory would erase the malicious one engraved in her mind. Kagome's thoughts did changed but she couldn't help but feel guilty at using a friend's pain to sooth hers. "At least she payback'd that stupid guy!" she reminded herself, hoping somehow to justify her evil action. "He was a stupid jerk off who used poor Eri-chan as a side doll! When she didn't look, that son of a bitch ran off with another woman. He wasn't even good looking anyway!" Kagome announced proudly to no one. _Turned out to be the teacher that filthy slug scumbag was cheating Eri with! Stupid man. Stupid girl!_ Kagome took a deep breath before jumping off the boulder.

Kagome blinked a few times. "Damn, that was Inuyasha I was referring to, wasn't it?" she asked herself. "God Eri, I'm sorry I didn't understand your feelings better."

Kagome began chewing on her bottom lip nervously. The thought that someone could understand the kind of pain she was going through now and would comfort her made the young miko want to run back home and press that doorbell button that seemed so familiar to her. Even that old shrine that she used to detest had become very important to her, other than the fact of being her second life gateway. "Eri… Arimi… Yuka…" Kagome missed them terribly, she just never knew how much until now.

Now walking at a decent pace, the love stricken girl swiftly strode towards the dried up well.

Kagome peered down. _Looks as inviting as ever,_ she thought sarcastically. "I'll just take a seat for a while," she said to no one in particular as she moved to sit on the edge of the olden well. Kagome sighed heavily and began combing the long black tresses that were her hair, humming a quiet happy tune to cheer up her depressing attitude.

Some time passed before Kagome stopped humming. She realized that her unhappy tears were blown dry by the gentle wind and her thin fingers began sliding down her soft her hair without any fuss.

"I guess I lost track of time," she murmured as her eyes glanced at the setting sun. The sky was a majestic shade of cobalt, glittering stars blinking almost undetectably as the colors changed from that majestic blue to a lustrous orange to an effervescent scarlet as the sun dipped lower and lower, hiding behind the lively trees and grassy hills of feudal Japan. Kagome slid off the well's rim and landed awkwardly on the wild grass.

"I wish I knew how much I really love him…"

_Almost as if standing next to this tree makes you feel truer to yourself…_

Kagome blinked her eyes. Why did she suddenly remember what her mother told her that one day? She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Kagome eyed the well, trying to come to the decision of visiting the sacred God Tree or just jumping back through the portal and enjoying teenage life until a certain hanyou popped up again.

And, as if by command, a light breeze swept past her face. The soft wind flew towards the Sacred Tree as if urging she follow. Kagome sighed hesitantly but took a few steps forward. Then some more steps. Without even fully thinking, Kagome began chasing the wind, playing a small quick game of tag.

Kagome brushed the branches behind her as they made minor scratches on her long legs. "I wonder if maybe I should wear pants instead of skirts," Kagome winced as a thin twig dug deeper into her arm. She snapped the branch aside mindlessly, wondering if perhaps she should have just jumped down the Bone Eater's well. "Guess it's a bit late for that, huh?" she muttered angrily as the twigs protruding out of the thin branches continued their assault on her.

Pushing a large branch to the side, the young miko stepped out, revealing her being to the great tree.

"The Sacred Tree," she breathed, taking a few steps forward.

No matter how many times she passed this tree she always felt some sort of tugging at her heart while gazing upon its lush blessedness.

Kagome automatically walked up to the tree and began stroking its healthy bark. Being so close to the god tree, Kagome began feeling that familiar tugging. A glow began to fill her finger tips, making the young girl feel purer. Kagome rested her head against the old tree, silently absorbing its unspoken wisdom.

"Yes, that's right," Kagome murmured incoherently as the bark of the tree left small scratches on her left cheek. "He's still willing to be my friend. As long as he accepts that from me, I won't ever leave his side."

Kagome's meditation was disturbed when she felt movement in the bushes.

Warily, Kagome quietly leaned off the tree and began tip toeing towards the noise. She couldn't help it; she was curious by nature. She carefully tip toed over to the rustling bush. A shaky hand reached forward, ready to cover the mystery of the trembling bush.

Right as she was going to push the leafy branches aside something shot out of the bush and jumped her.

Kagome's eyes slowly closed when realization came to her. "Heh, silly, Kagome! It's just a cute white bunny rabbit! Don't get so jittery!" Kagome croaked, nervously stroking the albino rabbit's white fur. It had leapt out of the leafy bush and landed in her arms. The rabbit fidgeted fretfully.

"What's up, little guy?" Kagome cooed.

The rabbit stopped moving for a split second before continuing its agitated squirming.

"Do you want me to let you go?" she asked it.

The rabbit continued to wriggle in her grip. She sighed and let it bounce off her chest.

Before the rabbit even touched the ground, a wave of massive pressure slashed through the air. Too perfectly was the rabbit's head completely decapitated off of its small body.

Kagome gasped, petrified by what she had just seen. "Oh my god," she began walking back, carefully.

"Where'd it go?"

The first thing Kagome saw emerging out of a bush was an enormous oohoko.

"Banryuu," Kagome breathed silently recognizing the large halberd immediately.

"Chikusho!" someone muttered angrily. "Damn branches, I'll slice them all later."

Kagome watched in horror as the leader of the infamous Shichinintai came into view. His arm grasped the halberd tightly, using it as a support to getting up from the ground. His long black braid waltzed with the wind and his closed eyes opened. Both human's eyes met; cerulean blue with chocolate brown.

"B-Bankotsu." Her voice quivered fearfully. She continued walking back.

The shock that had once been in his icy pools quickly morphed into a look of recognition and pure malice. He stood up, straightening his back and posture, holding his head up proudly while hoisting the large halberd over his shoulder. "Well, well! Look what the cat dragged in," he smirked smugly. He began walking towards her, purposely making each step slow and intimidating.

Kagome immediately noticed this and sped up her steps. "You're! What are you doing here?" she stuttered nervously. "I saw him kill you. You're dead!"

The smirk on his face widened drastically. "Well, technically I'm an undead but it doesn't matter either way."

Kagome's back bumped into the hard trunk of the God Tree. _Damn!_ She took a quick inhale and made a run for it.

Seeing the girl backed up against the tree suddenly, he suspected she wouldn't go down quietly. As soon as she gulped, he made a dart for her.

He gazed down triumphantly as the shaking girl was trapped in between his arms. With the tree behind her, she had no where to run to. He licked his lips, trying to decide on a proper way of killing her. "How shall I kill you, wench?" he asked her.

Hoping to delay the situation more, she spoke up. "Kagome," she stated.

The killer raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Kagome. Not wench. Kagome," she repeated.

"Alright then, Kagome, how shall I kill you? I believe slow and painful is best considering your friends killed all of my comrades. Ah, yes, and Inuyasha, he killed me. How could I have forgotten?" His smile continued to grow with each fearful emotion that flickered in the girl's eyes; his fangs were now visible.

Kagome's heart began racing. The cruel grin and malevolent eyes that looked down at her scared her pass the seventh level of hell. He now resembled a wolf that had cornered Mary's little lamb and was more than ready to devour it whole, bones and all. _If only he was that kind, _she thought, terrified from head to toe. He knew that she knew he would make her death as painful as he possibly could.

He brought his face down, making direct eye contact. His rough hand captured her chin, holding it in place. The girl swallowed loudly. "How can I _possibly _make you suffer enough to satiate the fall of all six of my companions?"

She just looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"No suggestions? _Kagome_, haven't you ever thought about a specific way you would like to go?"

The girl trembled nervously.

He glared at her. "Speak up!"

"No!" she squeaked.

His features calmed back. He once again had that lovely smirk plastered on his face. "How about I suggest some things to you?" His handle on Banryuu tightened.

Kagome's eyes shot open and the fear evident in her eyes tripled easily.

Feeling the fear radiate off the miko's body he couldn't help but lick his lips again. "What would be an appropriate death? Strangling the life from your small body won't do me any good. Needs to be much more painful than simple choking. Though beheading you would seem reasonable since Jakotsu and the others were beheaded for their Shikon shards. But, unfortunately, you only have one head. Maybe cutting off a few of your limbs before just chopping your head off would be good?"

Tired of hearing the many ways he could avenge the deaths of his fallen friends by her own, she stood up their foreheads now touching.

"Look here, I understand that you're a mercenary but god! Are you a bloodlust or what? I've had a few of my own friends die too, so don't act like you're the only person in this world suffering! Just pick a damn reason and get it over with," Kagome huffed irritably. She folded her arms over her chest.

He stared blankly at her, trying to decide if he should salute her foolish bravery or be infuriated that she did not hold any respect for him and recognize his authority and power.

Watching his eyes change into an unreadable form, Kagome began to panic inside her mind._ What's he thinking about?_ Reflexively, she dug her fingernails into the bark of the olden tree.

"You are an interesting girl," he said monotonously. Kagome flinched. That tone was only used by Kikyou and hearing that attitude coming from the happy carefree leader of the Shichinintai, frightened her more than his usual mischievous smirk. His voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome was it?" he began. She slowly nodded her head, careful not to agitate the murderer any more than she already did.

"Let's make a small proposal. If you hand over your shards of the Four Souls, I'll let you live to see another day. If not, I can kill you and take them by force. What do you say?"

Kagome looked at him. He was going to let her live if she gave up the four shards that were contained in the little glass bottle that hung from the necklace around her neck. If she did give him the shards how would she know if he wouldn't kill her? There would be a slim chance he'd go against his word and turn around and behead her. But if she didn't give him the fragments, he would definitely kill her without a second thought. _Would I be betraying my friends if I gave him the shards? Would they understand? Would Inuyasha forgive me? As a friend and not anything else?_

Thoughts straying back on Inuyasha, Kagome began biting her lower lip. She couldn't help but wonder if he cared about her feelings for him; but then again, why would he? He had Kikyou. All she was to him was a girl who helped him gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Kakera that he would use to became either a full demon for himself or become a full human for Kikyou. But now that Kikyou was an undead he probably wouldn't become human, leaving him the only option of being a full demon. He was powerful as a half demon, having the blood of pure Tai inu youkai running in his veins. Right now, he could easily stand his ground and he had previously killed many strong opponents such as Hiten of the Thunder Brothers, the deceased Shichinintai, and many incarnations of Naraku himself. If he truly cared about her, as a friend, he wouldn't get too angry with her and would just scold her for not being able to defend herself.

But, on the other hand, Bankotsu was still human, well formerly, and there was still the slim chance of her being able to escape and run like hell. Maybe she could bring up a barrier as a guard. Should she play it safe and just fork over the shards? Or should she try to get away and pray her miko powers would be enough to hold him back?

Kagome closed her eyes and made her decision.

* * *

How's that for a first chapter? Yes, it's a cliffie but I thought that might be a good place to end it. I know the story so far sounds a bit played out, but its actually going to be different than the other versions I've read. I also know that Bankotsu _seems_ a bit more sadistic than usual but everything gets explained later. Jamatane minna-san! 


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what my favorite readers! I updated! (Duh!) Today was such a perfect day! I wasn't late to any of my classes or got in trouble or stopped anyone to ask which way was right! Okay, off topic but whatever! I share the good fortune with you... In the form of a brand new chapter update! And its pretty long too! Seven more pages than the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_Where am I?_

His ears felt like exploding and his eyes felt as though they were on burning fire. His body felt boiling yet freezing. It felt different, odd. He squeezed his eyes and slowly opened them.

Seeing the grave yard before him, he stood up quickly, quickly placing himself in a defensive mode. Realizing that the enemy was gone and away, he straightened his posture. "Where the fuck are my clothes?" he asked himself, noticing that the icy feeling against his skin was the nipping of the cold Japanese mountain air.

"Wait…" he breathed quietly. He felt the cool air against his body. He could hear himself talk, he was naked. Could he really be? His hand traveled down his chest and along his arms, feeling along all his perfectly shaped muscles and biceps. "I'm alive… again," the boy breathed.

His eyes scanned the disturbing area. Rotting corpses lying everywhere, all dismembered in a variety of gruesome shapes. Women, men, and children hung loosely from trees, houses, and anywhere else the being tossed them aside. "The only thing worse than this scenery is the damn stench," he muttered to himself and began walking around the ghost village making absolutely sure to avoid or step over the unresponsive bodies.

He opened what he assumed to be the town's local shop door. The bell rung lifelessly when he opened the door, its ringing sounding much like a funeral 'dong'. He frowned. Even the inside of this place was a bloody mess. The back of shopkeeper's head was touching his back; he obviously died of a painfully broken neck. A woman's body was slouched in the corner; her death was of being dissected alive.

He walked over to the woman's body and slowly dipped his hand inside of her corpse. "The blood's still warm," he announced quietly, retreating his crimson hand from her chest. "The death occurred recently. But by who?" He got up and began a closer inspection of the shop hut.

"Guess they won't be needing this," he said, reaching out for some material clothing. It was pretty simple garment, nothing compared to his expensive beautifully crafted armor but it would be sufficient for now. He slipped on the loose hakamas and tossed the haori on him. It was probably a size too large but at least he would be covered.

He quickly browsed around the store, looking for random essential things that he might need for the upcoming journey. He left the shop with more than enough food, clothes, and supplies to last him at least a good month or more. He walked around the village, looking for the healer's place.

Finding it, the boy walked in, pushing the tatami mat out of the way. The healer didn't look any better than the rest of the town's folk. He walked over and poked the bearded man's chest. Instantly, the body crumbled up dissolving into little dust particles. "Holy shit!" he gasped. "That's a nice way to go." He sneezed quietly.

He entered the healer's second room only to find it completely filled with broken potion bottles and cast away vials filled with who knows what. Some violet liquid was dripping from one of the broken containers. Frosty blue eyes watched interestingly as the glass spilled each drop leisurely. "Better not touch anything." He walked outside again.

Walking around looking for other useful things to take, he went into a few huts. "I wish I knew where my baby is," he growled looking over a thin katana sword. This was the armor shop and it didn't have a good selection. "These dumb people can't make good body armor to save their lives," he snorted. Thinking about it, he became conscious on how right he was. "Dumbasses," he muttered.

His eyes shot wide open. He felt something, a presence nearby. He took the sword and ran outside.

"Show yourself!" he screamed.

Sinister cackling sounded from the misty grounds. "Ah, yes, my dear young Shichinintai leader. Bankotsu, long time no see."

"NARAKU!"

A figure walked out of the mist, trying to intimidate Bankotsu with each step, which seemed to be going slower and slower. Once coming closer, the figure turned out to be a man in a baboon coat that was drained of color.

Bankotsu snarled. "Why the hell are you here?"

The sinister laugh began again. "Young Bankotsu, is this how you greet me? The man who brought you back to life, not once but _twice_?"

Bankotsu stared him in the eye, his grip on the light katana sword not faltering one bit.

"Why the hell did you revive me?"

The baboon smiled. "Why not? Do you not wish to be alive once more?"

Bankotsu snorted. "You don't seem like the kind who brings back dead killers from hell for the fun of it."

"You are clever, aren't you?" Naraku chuckled. "You can have your life back if you do me a simple favor. It really isn't that difficult for one such as yourself."

"Where are my comrades!" Bankotsu demanded more than asked.

"Your friends? All six of them are still conveniently placed inside of their graves."

"Why! What do you plan on doing?"

"At this time, it is none of your concern."

"Bullshit! Fine! What is this 'proposition' you have for me? It must be important to revive me from hell again."

"I wish for you to…" A cold breeze past by Bankotsu's ears, delivering the rest of the hanyou's message.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "That? What deal do you have with Inuyasha's wench?"

"That is not important right now."

"My ass it isn't! Why should I do this? I'll just end up dying again!"

"Bankotsu, if I could revive you what makes you think otherwise about your 'comrades'?"

Naraku smiled when he saw Bankotsu flinch. He knew he had hit a nerve.

"I could also grant you all eternal life."

"Like last time?" Bankotsu laughed coldly. He had not forgotten of all of the betrayals that had happened to him in the couple of months he was alive last time.

"Once you complete this one mission, you are free to go. I will not hold you any longer."

Bankotsu smirked at him. "If I do this, then when will I have my comrades by my side?"

Naraku laughed. "You are really too kind. Would you not consider becoming a demon?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Why the hell would I want to be like you? I can't imagine your ugly mug on my gorgeous face," he laughed arrogantly.

Naraku's smile faltered slightly, enough to be completely unnoticed.

"Besides, isn't that what you want to be? A youkai? Wasn't that why you are using the Shikon jewel shards?"

"You know more than you let on, don't you?" Naraku said cleverly.

"You don't know the half of it, monkey," he laughed. "Now, if I do your damn job I get all six of my comrades back?"

Naraku sighed. "You are a very stubborn human, Bankotsu. If that it the reward you want for completing this task, so be it."

Almost as quickly as the hanyou appeared from the mist, he rapidly vanished into thin air.

"Stupid monkey man," Bankotsu growled.

He glanced around his surroundings a few times, shook his head and sighed, and began passing the unanimated corpses, katana raised above his shoulder.

The days afterwards were long and strenuous. Naraku appeared only a few days later, informing him of where his beloved Banryuu was kept.

* * *

"Monster! Run! It's a youkai!" random villagers screamed, flailing their arms around wildly. 

The village was in the middle of a complete wildfire, the angry scarlet flames licking the houses in absolute rage. More than half of the huts had fallen down immediately or had been set ablaze to a crisp. Women and children ran away into the burning fields in failed attempts to save themselves from the wrath of the hellish creature. Brave and imprudent men grabbed their farming tools and stood up to the individual. As quickly as they reconsidered their decision they were obliterated.

The vicious creature diced several more huts down. "Where's my Banryuu!" he screamed, swinging the katana around wildly.

A group of monks ran outside. "You hellish corpse! Return to hell!" One if the high priests yelled out to him.

"Hellish corpse, huh?" he laughed. "That's a new one."

"Ready?" the high priest yelled to the others. All nodded their heads in sync and lifted their hands and began chanting holy words.

"That won't do you any good," he sighed, scratching his head.

The monks continued their mantra.

"Stupid asses," he muttered. "Hey, are you the fuckers that took my baby?"

They ignored him and continued praying respectfully.

Bankotsu snarled. "Fine! I'll find Banryuu myself!"

He lunged at the circle of monks. He thrust the katana hard into the barrier. The blade broke into several shining pieces. The barrier, however, did shatter due to the impact. All of the monks were thrown back from the indescribable force.

"I knew this katana was too weak," Bankotsu sighed, looking over the broken sword handle. He shrugged and tossed it easily over his shoulder and began approaching the monks. He knelt down beside the one who he assumed to be of the highest position. "Look here, baldie. Have you seen a large oohoko sword? It's bigger than you and it's nice and shiny."

The monk quivered in fear.

"Look! Have you seen Banryuu or what?"

The monk shook his head. "No! You mustn't! That sword is evil! It has a strong demonic aura! It reeks of blood, pain and sorrow! It will destroy even you!"

Bankotsu laughed and walked over to the small hut that the monks were protecting. Cracking his knuckles, Bankotsu threw a fist at the hut. In a matter of milliseconds, the whole building collapsed. And there, lying against a cement block was a large oohoko that even a powerful youkai would have trouble holding.

Bankotsu smiled and began walking towards the weapon. "Hello, baby. I missed you." He trailed one of his fingers along the smooth surface of the halberd. His gentle smile hardened when he saw all of the chains and wards plastered against the sword. "What were you doing with my Banryuu?"

The monks began moving back. "B-Becareful! That sword is-"

"Yeah, blah! Blah! Evil! I know. It's_my_ sword I should know!"

Bankotsu grasped the halberd's handle and, with a flick of his wrist, Banryuu broke through all its chains and the wards turned into ashes, getting carried away by the fierce fire storm.

Seeing how easily the man wielded the dangerous sword that took five of the strongest villagers to carry, the monks slowly backed away.

"B-but how? Its aura!"

Bankotsu smirked. "Like I said, Banryuu's mine." Bankotsu turned to them. "And because you chained up my baby and were being so annoying…" His lips curved up. "Have a happy after life."

* * *

Bankotsu smirked remembering that moment. It was only one week ago that he had retrieved his beloved halberd and dumped that weak, unskillfully crafted katana. 

"Why so you always seem to fall into weak people's hands?" he asked his halberd.

Faint glowing pulsed from inside Banryuu.

Bankotsu smiled. He had also recently slain a few demons that luckily carried some Shikon no Tama shards. That was pure luck on his part.

"So Naraku wants me to find that girl, huh?" Bankotsu said to himself.

A low grumbling growl reached his ears. "Well, guess what? He'll have to wait. I gotta catch me something to eat first."

Bankotsu wandered aimlessly around the forest, glancing everywhere for any sort of edible non demonic thing.

"Dammit! Where are those fucking squirrels when you need them?" Bankotsu kicked the tree. A rainfall of leaves floated down to the ground.

"Nothin'," he pouted childishly.

He walked under the tree but stopped when he felt something break under his foot.

"Hmm? What's this?"

Bankotsu lifted his foot. A stream of yellowish yolk followed it.

"Oh, god, this is fucking gross!" he cried out. He wiped his violated foot on the grass a few times.

"God this sucks!" he muttered to himself.

What a shitty day this was turning out to be. First off, he couldn't find jack shit to eat. Second, the one thing he **_did_** find happened to literally crush underneath his foot. Third, he couldn't find Inuyasha's wench anywhere; not that he was looking; it would just have made life easier. "Shit." Bankotsu laid back against the tree.

He closed his eyes and began to slip into a quiet slumber.

* * *

Burning. Lots of fire. "Fire away!" 

Bankotsu up, betrayal flaring in his eyes. How could they do this to them? When did they plan this? And why hadn't he seen it coming?

Scenes of all the deaths of his comrades flashed before his eyes. Funny how it wasn't his life he saw but everyone else's moments with him. The time Jakotsu and him cleaned a castle completely of all its sake and were wandering around the halls, too stoned to actually speak in words. And the day that Mukotsu tried to show him how to mix snake venom and bee's poison with certain herbs to make a strong paralysis potion and how he curiously, instead, touched the poison. And the time Renkotsu tried talking to them about all the women he had while a drunken Jakotsu insisted that he was gay. It all flashed before his eyes.

"Shichinintai, you are the only one left." Bankotsu looked up.

A older man with a cruel face grinned evilly down at him. He lifted his arms and the heavy ax was hulled up. He didn't care though. His whole family, his whole lifehad been killed within a few short hours and there was no one left who would ever consider helping a deadly former mercenary. _Sorry everyone._

He closed his eyes peacefully, small rivers flowing down his cheek until everything black out.

* * *

Bankotsu shot open his eyes. "What the fuck?" he asked himself. He felt something sliding down his face. His arm brushed against his cheek. "Heh, I still have tears?" he laughed bitterly. 

Just his luck.

Eleven years later he was having the same problem he had twice before.

Something wet touched his arm. Bankotsu's gaze looked over to his arm. A small white furry rabbit twitched its nose. Its red eyes blinked back up at him.

"What do you want, fuzzball?"

The rabbit sat on its hind legs and began grooming its whiskers, rubbing its face up and down with its snowy paws.

Bankotsu raised one eyebrow. "Shoo."

The rabbit didn't budge. In fact, it barely acknowledged him. Its ears twitched from the sound of his tone but it continued its public bath.

"Little fucker. Get out of here!" Bankotsu flicked the rabbit's back with his fingers. The rabbit freaked out and bolted.

"Yeah, get outta here before I get hungry," he murmured, lying back against his tree in his comfortable position. He closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on sleep. Something occurred to him though.

"DAMN!" Bankotsu cried out, quickly grabbing for Banryuu. "That was my dinner!"

The rabbit bounced around merrily, enjoying the lush of the forest. It suddenly stopped in its tracks, its ears straining to hear the movement. Without warning, something leapt out for the rabbit.

It bounced out of reached and set its eyes on the creature that attacked it. Viewing it over, the rabbit recognized it as the odd smelling thing from farther out from the forest.

"Damn," Bankotsu cussed. "You're a sly one, aren't you?"

The rabbit twitched and began running. Bankotsu chased after it. The rabbit moved faster than Bankotsu thought rabbits could move. It also ran in a zig-zag pattern and was small enough to completely avoid Banryuu's attacks.

They continued the same pattern over for a good time before the rabbit slyly leapt into some bushes to hide.

"I'm gonna get you so don't resist!" he smirked approaching the bush. He went inside of the green bush, shoving the branches aside roughly. The sticks and twigs hurt a lot more than he remembered.

Catching a glimpse of white falling down, he smiled and swung Banryuu. He grinned roguishly when the splash of red catch his view. _Got you._

Bankotsu held Banryuu tall, using the oohoko as a support. "Chikusho! Damn branches, I'll slice them all later."

Bankotsu opened his eyes and found himself looking into chocolate brown ones.

"B-Bankotsu!" her voice shook restlessly.

He stood there looking deep into her eyes. Instantly remembering who she was, he straightened his appearance and heaved Banryuu over his shoulder.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," he said arrogantly, recognizing the young girl.Bankotsu took a few steps forward.

Her footsteps quickly sped up pace. At the rate they were going, she would be backed into the tree soon.

"You're! What are you doing here? I saw him kill you!" her voice cracked. "You're dead!"

The expression on her face made him want to burst out cackling. It was worse than the deer in the headlights look. "Well, technically I'm an undead but it doesn't matter either way," he laughed.

The girl's trembling frame hit the tree like he predicted. She showed hesitance, but there was no doubt in his mind she would try to run. She took a deep breath and then he made a run for her.

He couldn't help the proud grin on his face when he saw her helpless face gazing up onto his, fear the only thing that clouded them. He licked his lips and then began to speak. "How shall I kill you, wench?"

"Kagome," was her proud but shaky response.

What kind of death is a Kagome? He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Kagome. Not wench. Kagome," she stated irritably.

Bankotsu smirked. "Alright then, Kagome, how shall I kill you? I believe slow and painful is best considering your friends killed all of my comrades. Ah, yes, and Inuyasha, he killed me. How could I have forgotten?"

He could tell she was frightened by him. It was obvious in her eyes, in her body language. Even in the voice she wasn't using.

Bankotsu reached out for her chin and held it firmly in place, making direct eye contact with her. She swallowed hard. "How can I_ possibly_ make you suffer enough to satiate the fall of all six of my companions?" he asked her. "No suggestions?_ Kagome,_ haven't you ever thought about a specific way you would like to go?"

She only shivered with fear.

Getting quickly annoyed, he projected in a loud voice, "Speak up!"

"No!"

"How about I suggest some things to you?" he asked her sweetly, purposely tightening his grip on his halberd just to see that look of fear in her eyes.

The response he got was exactly what he wanted.

"What would be an appropriate death? Strangling the life from your small body won't do me any good. Needs to be much more painful than simple choking. Though beheading you would seem reasonable since Jakotsu and the others were beheaded for their Shikon shards. But, unfortunately, you only have one head. Maybe cutting off a few of your limbs before just chopping your head off would be good?"

After a few seconds, the Kagome stood up and began yelling at him. "Look here, I understand that you're a mercenary but god! Are you a bloodlust or what? I've had a few of my own friends die too, so don't act like you're the only person in this world suffering! Just pick a damn reason and get it over with," she huffed, aggravated. She then folded her arms across her chest.

_Is this woman brave or completely stupid?_ he asked himself. He couldn't possibly imagine the lovely expression crossing his face at this moment. She unquestionably surprised him; he wasn't expecting her to speak up against him like that. He said the first thing that came to his lips. "You are an interesting girl."

She flinched.

"Kagome was it?"

She unhurriedly nodded.

"Let's make a small proposal. If you hand over your shards of the Four Souls, I'll let you live to see another day. If not, I can kill you and take them by force. What do you say?"

Her face was unreadable. She had on a face that could be related to Kanna's own. He had no clue as to all the things she was thinking. She was obviously deep in thought, as if this was a difficult question.

Isn't her life more important than the damn shards? Bankotsu just kept his gaze on her, testing to see if she would make a break for it.

Kagome bit her lower lip and opened the bottle containing the jewel shards. She dumped all four crystals into her palm and shakily held it forward.

Grinning he in turn reached his hand out.

Kagome watched him accepted the Shikon shards. All four crystals were pressed against his palm when…

"SHIT!" Bankotsu howled vociferously.

Kagome grabbed the jewel shards and made a run for it.

"Bitch!" he hissed angrily.

Kagome ran deeper into the forest, hoping that camp wouldn't be far. She had to tell Inuyasha that Bankotsu was alive and the Shichinintai might be revived soon. This was crucial. _Inuyasha will be having his hands full though,_ Kagome thought, remembering the one that used to glomp Inuyasha all the time._ He won't be happy if Jakotsu is back from the dead,_ she mentally laughed nervously.

Kagome looked everywhere. Wasn't there someplace she could hide? "Damn! Why didn't I bring my arrows!" Kagome scolded herself.

Although she couldn't see him, she was positive he was recovered from her little trick and was moving at breakneck speed to well, break her neck.

Kagome had a brainstorm. She could jump through the well!_Wait! I don't want to take any chances. It would really suck if he could go through. Bankotsu isn't exactly stupid. He's the leader of the Seven Man Group for a reason._ Kagome took a different route._But if I head to Kaede's I'll be endangering all the village people!_ Kagome took the opposite route. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" she cried running around in circles.

Bankotsu arrived at the scene looking pissed as hell. "Wench! I- wha the?" he stuttered.

The girl he was about to kill was running around in complete circles in the middle of the forest. She was sputtering some nonsense out about her 'era' and the 'village' and 'damn directions'. But, now that he looked at it, she kind of reminded him of a chicken that needed to peck the fuck out of someone.

Kagome felt someone running towards her and prayed to Buddha it wasn't who she thought it was. Kagome glanced over her shoulder. "Omigod! I'm going to frickin' die!" Kagome wailed. Hell, even Naraku would have been better than Bakotsu at this moment!

Kagome ran in a different direction. Or was it the same? All of the trees looked the same so she couldn't tell. She did, however, know that there was a mass murderer right behind her, chasing her ass, thinking up more ingenious ways to kill her. Especially now that he had something against her.

Kagome felt someone tackle her to the ground. It knocked the wind out of her and she gasped for breath.

"Finally got you, wench."

Kagome smiled weakly. "Kagome," she corrected. Hey, if she was going to die, she might as well die by her real name.

"Again with the damn name?" he unexpectedly pouted.

Kagome couldn't breathe much. Bankotsu wasn't as heavy as he looked with all that armor on him but he undeniably wasn't exactly feather weight.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"C-Can't!" Kagome gasped, her face turning pale. Her arms were inching up to her throat.

Blinking questionably for a few seconds, he suddenly jumped off of the girl, her face regaining some color. She took in a huge breath of air.

"T-Thanks," she smiled. She turned to him and saw his signature smirk. And then she knew she was in deep shit. "Erm, hi?" she laughed inaudibly.

Bankotsu continued smirking at her. "Hello Kagome."

Kagome tried inching away from him but he had her secure by the arm.

"You know, you were almost as fun to catch as that rabbit," he grinned evilly, still grasping her arm tightly.

Kagome widened her eyes.

He smiled at her. "And you know, with that last kick, I think you killed off at least half of my sperm population."

She wanted to shrug his arm off of her but she didn't want to add another reason on his list to kill her. Had she paid attention to her surroundings better, she might have known her way around Inuyasha's Forest and not just her normal route from the village to the well to the tree.

It was obvious she was going to die, unless…

Bankotsu watched her wearily, wanting to know if she had any more tricks up her sleeve. "Wench, are you ready to die?"

Kagome opened her mouth to correct him but he shot her a glare.

He pulled her closer to him. "You get to choose what pattern you want on your throat."

Kagome's lips trembled but she remained calm. She closed her eyes peacefully.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. He had gotten the impression that she wasn't kind to just drop dead if someone asked her to; that much had been proven from their meeting today. _So then why is the miko just sitting around waiting to- holy shit!_

Bankotsu pushed the girl away roughly. Lucky for him as right when he pushed her away, a faint mauve light emitted from her body. The bitch had tried to purify him!

"You little!" Bankotsu growled. "Don't you value your life?"

Kagome sighed up at him. "If I'm gonna die I might as well go with a fight."

Bankotsu blinked down at her. "You're not as bad as I thought. You have some fight left in you."

Kagome watched him carefully. He was, after all, an assassin out to get revenge on those who killed his comrades, which just happened to be her friends.

Bankotsu got up from his spot on the floor and heaved Banryuu over his shoulder. He glanced back at her, smirking that overly confident smile of his.

"You can live until the next time we meet. Then, I'll kill you. But you better put up a better challenge." Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. "But next time you kick my balls you'll be dying sooner." With that he left.

Kagome blinked back at him. Did she just survive? Survive an encounter from Bankotsu, leader of the merciless group of deadly mercenaries known as the Shichinintai? Did she just kick him_ there_ and get away with it? She didn't know how it felt for guys but her friend, Haru, cried for three days straight when Eri threw a ball at him and it, well, missed.

Kagome sat on the ground for a couple of minutes pondering the events of this afternoon. The only conclusion she could come up with was that Bankotsu was bored and just wanted to have some demented version of fun before he died again. _Poor guy. He keeps getting revived no matter how many times he dies. _Kagome gazed up at the starry sky. "No one will leave him in peace."

Thinking about it, Kagome's eyes shot up. "Why am I feeling pity for **HIM**? He was the bastard who was gonna kill ME!" Kagome jumped up and dusted her skirt off.

"Bizarre day…"

"Kagome!"

The school girl looked over her shoulder. A smile broke on her face. "Inuyasha!" she waved her arm. Her face held a smile, but inside her mind, that was a different story.

_I have to tell him about Bankotsu.

* * *

There's the second chapter of "Soldier Boy", or in romanji, "Sorujaa Booi" (It's spelled funny, ne?). _

(begins screaming) OMFG! I love you guys. But more importantly, I'm glad everyone likes my story (or LOVES as some reviewers put it!) Yes, you know what's coming up! Reviewer Reply!

* * *

punkgoddess- Congrats! You were the first to review! (Kagome and Bankotsu clap for you unenergetically) Show some spirit, dammit! (claps wildly) Lol, glad you love it! 

xBankotsu's Girlx- I love that you like my story! (giggles)

Hoku-chan- Hehehe. Nope. I think I can honestly say I update pretty regularly, especially if I'm in a really good mood! (Cause then everything gets me inspired.) As a reviewer, I don't like when authors take seven months to update their stories(unless they're on vacation or have a good excuse!) so I can understand how reviewers feel when good stories take long to update, so I've made it my goal to try to update at least once a month. Usually its once a week though! (For both of my stories together. Assassin Cafe one week, Soldier Boy another week.) So you can save your tears :) As for lovely Jakotsu you'll just have to see if I do or don't!

Syndil-san- Behold! Chapter Two! Lol.

Lanara Bolina- UPDATED!

fRUITY tUTTY- Wow, I didn't know it was that realistic! I am pleased that you like my stories so much!

rpgfan04- UPDATED!

satsu- You got so many great ideas! Heh, maybe we should team up one day! lol!

SilkYuzu- OMG! I started to laugh when I read your review! Very different! (replays song) Now I'm hungry!

kawaiikitty- Thanks!

hiyuhiyu- Super energy :D So, you like Soldier Boy that much, huh? (big grin)

LynGreenTea- UPDATED!

Lov ya 4 eva- Thanks for the compliment!

reki-sama- Alright! More love and suspense it will be!

Naraku's X-Girlfriend- Thanks, Naraku's X-Girlfriend. Hehe. Cool name! XP

Suggaro- Yes! I agree! Bad guy bishounens are hot! You won't have to worry too much about my updates. I'll try to update as often as possible! Speaking of updates, how's "Catch You Catch Kagome" coming along?

Karigain- You're right. There aren't many Bankotsu x Kagome stories. That's why the Ban/Kag empire needs to grow and expand! But don't worry! You always have "Soldier Boy" to read! (laughs) No really, people, get some more Bankotsu x Kagome pairings out there!

* * *

I'm not saying this to butter anyone up or anything, but really, you guys (and girls!) are really inspiring. You make the fanfiction count! XP 

Love you all!

! SangOtaku6 !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four of Soldier Boy, "You Have A Heart... And It Can Break".

* * *

Kagome poked boredly at the fire. The twig in her hand was now black and if she were to poke the fire again with it, it would surely turn to ash.

She still hadn't told any of her friends of her recent encounter with the leader of the Shichinintai yet. She had tried countless times but either was interrupted or briskly changed the subject before the word left her mouth. She didn't know why she couldn't tell her friends; she just couldn't. It was almost as if something didn't want her to blab.

Kagome turned her neck slightly. Everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone except for herself and a particular hanyou. A particular hanyou that left a long time ago and had yet to return.

Kagome lowered her head to her knees. She frowned bitterly. She was sad but not angry. Ever since her afternoon visit to the Sacred Tree, she had become aware that her feelings of love did not matter right now but on how much trust they shared, not as a couple of partners but as best friends, as a group. _Amazing what one tree could do to a person huh?_ Kagome smiled, cuddling close to her legs to keep her body warmer.

A breeze swept over the small camp where the group laid sleeping. Kagome sneezed quietly. The breeze had kicked some dusty dirt into the air. "Now I'm dirty," Kagome mumbled.

Kagome glanced up at the trees. _He'll probably be with her for some more time. I could probably go bathe._ Kagome looked down at herself. Her school uniform blouse was no longer white but a nice beigy tan and her skirt had blotches of mud everywhere on it. Her face didn't look much better either. It looked as if the jolly school girl had gotten into a fight outside. Not necessarily a mud fight but more like a dirt fight. Between the countless traveling days from the northeast to Kaede's village and her little wrestling match with Bankotsu, her clothing would look a little worse for wear. Kagome shook her head. "I'd better go and take a nice bath before I stink up the Sengoku Jidai."

Kagome stood up from her spot on the wooden mossy log and trotted over to her bright conspicuous back pack. She shuffled through the bag, pulling out some herbal shampoos, a long towel, and other bathing supplies. Once she was content with the amount of items, she gripped them tightly and began walking to the spring a little off Kaede's hut.

Noticing the lack of lighting coming from Kaede's hut, Kagome assumed that the village priestess decided to retreat to her bed earlier than usual. Nevertheless, Kagome peeked in through the tatami mat and smiled when she saw the old woman sleeping peacefully. Beaming at her teacher and adopted grandmother, Kagome tiptoed out of earshot.

_I have seriously got to work this all out. Tonight, when Inuyasha gets back.** If he gets back,**_ her mind subconsciously added. _No, when he gets back! _she argued. _Oh, god I'm arguing with myself._ Kagome hung her head low, a small unnoticeable blush hitting her face. "Okay, focus!" she urgently commanded herself.

She when she reached the hot springs, she stopped and placed her spare clothes on a large rock. "I know this part of the story," Kagome laughed to herself. "Some random guy just decides to pop in. That or I 'unintentionally' bathed in the same spring with him." Kagome raised her eyebrow. "I've been reading way too much fan fiction." She shook her head and stripped herself of her garments.

Dipping her toe in first, Kagome slowly slid into the tropical thermal waters. "Ah! Paradise!" Kagome purred, relaxing in the warm, soothing waters. Kagome's body instantly blended with the hot water, or so it felt. The water filled every spot and heated her body to the bone. "Maybe, I'll just sleep in here instead," Kagome's voice hummed pleasantly. After a couple of minutes, Kagome inhaled deeply and turned around, her chest pressing up against a large rock.

"Okay, how am I going to approach this without backing down?" Kagome asked herself quietly. "Hey, Inuyasha! Remember when I told you I was going to walk for a bit? Yeah, yesterday. You know, about that…I was wrestling with Bankotsu instead," Kagome laughed. "I don't think he'd take it too well," Kagome sighed, leaning more into the water. Her eyes peered out from over the surface of the pool and her hair spread out across the spring like ink on a paper. "Ah, maybe I should just relax for now," she purred, basking in the blessed water.

* * *

He snorted. This was the most boring assignment ever given to him. _Damn Naraku! He's making me fuckin' baby sit Inuyasha's wench!_ A thought resurfaced to his head. 

_"Kagome. Not wench. Kagome."_

"Oh, fuck off," he muttered to himself, laying his arms behind his neck and against the tree branch. From a sideways angle, he opened one eye and glanced at the girl swimming in the spring. Her body was floating to the top of the water and she splashed around.

"Stupid girl's trying to get herself killed on purpose," he growled, referring to all the chaos she was making. "Maybe it's for the better," he added, remembering the immense pain that circulated through out his body after her little high kick demonstration. "Still fucking throbs," he sighed.

Utter silence passed the next few minutes by, an infrequent splash heard from below. Bankotsu fidgeted around nervously; he was feeling quite restless lately. "I'm bored," he whined quietly, moving so that he was now sitting on the branch instead of lying down on it. Bankotsu stared at the black haired object bouncing in the water. His lips curved into a big lazy smirk. "Revenge is sweet."

He swiftly, but gracefully, leapt off his resting branch and pounced on one of the nearest tree's closest branches. From his closer view he could see more of the girl's body but it wasn't enough to what he was planning. Purposely, Bankotsu snapped a twig and then jumped off to another tree.

Kagome bolted her head. _Oh my god. What was that?_ Kagome pushed her drenched black hair behind her ear and strained her hearing. She could've sworn she heard a branch snap. Her heartbeat jumped and began to beat restlessly fast.

_Someone's following me! A demon maybe?_

Another rustling and snapping of a branch followed.

Consciously, Kagome dipped her body lower in the water, covering her silky skin from direct view. There was something out there and it wanted to make sure she knew of its presence. The sound died down until the sound restarted across from its previous location.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Whatever it was, it was fast as hell and was going to use this to its advantage.

Kagome inched back slowly and slowly reached behind her, feeling around for anything that might help her, maybe a rock or a branch. Hell, even a slug would do if it'd help her get out of this predicament.

The sound died down again but this time didn't come back. "What on earth?" Kagome asked quietly. A typical demon wasn't scared of a lowly human even if she did have some spiritual power. They were too proud to run away, especially ones with powerful auras like the one she sensed. It had some jewel shards but they were way to faint to locate, only to know that the shards were there. That thing was probably masking the shards somehow.

Even if it was a wild shot, Kagome closed her eyes slowly and loosened her tension. It was a trick that Sango taught her; if she could not see the enemy then close your eyes and sense them out. This supposedly was some ancient way to track demons, lost spirits, and anything else that was able to mask its scent or could not be seen by normal conditions. It all seemed pretty deep for just closing your eyes but in death and danger, not many options were open to the victim.

Kagome felt the wind shift its angle against whatever was stalking her. Suddenly a feeling of warmth hovered above her and Kagome opened her eyes.

And screamed.

Kagome placed her hand against her pounding heart. The young man grinned mischievously down at her.

When she had opened her eyes they fell straight into alignment with deep pools of cerulean, noses touching. Not expecting anyone to be right in front of her, let alone hanging off a branch, she screamed and hurriedly backed off, ignoring her nakedness for the time being.

"Miss me?" he laughed, striking Banryuu to the ground, jumping off the tree branch, and sitting down beside the oohoko.

Kagome, staring wide-eyed at Bankotsu, didn't know whether she should turn around and slap him for scaring the fuck out of her or to run away screaming her ass off.

She probably would have gone with option number two if she wasn't bare to the outside world. So instead she sank deeper into the water, covering herself from his view, and, with one arm out of the water, began searching her pile of clothes for that pink towel, making sure that not a glimpse of her breasts could be seen.

"Pfft! I already saw you!" he laughed. Although he did see her naked, it was mainly the glances he'd given her while he was perched on the tree, which meant it was not fine detail on his part. Too bad. Nevertheless, teasing her would be a nice way to pass the time.

A look of untainted disgust fell on Kagome's features as she submerged herself deeper into the water, her arms still scrambling around for something to make her decently modest.

"What are you doing here!" she demanded, hoping to avert his eyes somewhere else. "And why were you watching me… you pervert!"

The next look that crossed the young killer's face should have been taken on photo. The ultimate Kodak moment. Pure disgust and shock was written all over his face. "Wha…wha did you call me?"

Kagome smirked realizing she hit a spot.

"I called you a**PER-VERT**!" she emphasized at the top of her voice.

"What? I am not!" Bankotsu defended.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Liar, liar! Pants on fire!"

Bankotsu pouted his lips and crossed his arms. "I am not a pervert!" he muttered. "And my hakamas are not on fire!" he added quietly.

Kagome took this moment to take the towel into the water and cover her body. Even if it was soaking her mom's new rosy towel, it was something she had to do. Although he may think differently, Kagome made sure to note that she was a young woman and he was a gorgeous deadly male mercenary out for blood and they were, or rather she was, trapped in a nice hot spring in the bare flesh. The outcomes and possibilities were endless. And most of them, she wasn't looking forward to.

Kagome silently tried to tip toe out of the spring but when a swoosh sound came towards her, she stilled. With the cold tip of Banryuu touching her neck slightly, she carefully backed into the water, a shy shaky smile on her face.

Bankotsu gave her an equally cute smile. "Where might you be going,_Kagome_?"

"Erm, back into the water?" she asked, the fake smile still glued on her face.

"Good girl," he said sweetly before retreated Banryuu from her space and shoving the tip back into the ground.

Kagome bit her tongue. _Why do things like this keep happening to me? I'm a good girl, right? Why does hell follow me wherever I go?_ she moped_.I'm trying to save the world from falling into the hands of an evil demon named Naraku and this is what I get? Get stuck in a hot spring with a good-looking murderer?_ Kagome thought her response over. _Well, it wouldn't be that badif the situation wasn't so… _

Kagome's gazed shifted over to the young man who was lying against his enormous halberd. He was humming something she couldn't hear but soon after began to yawn loudly.

Very, very long and awkward silence followed. She couldn't exactly bathe in front of _him_ and he didn't look like he was going to turn around anytime soon. So, doing anything to break the deafening silence, Kagome said the first thing on her mind.

"So, uh, where are your friends?"

Bankotsu looked up from his halberd and stared at her, something flickering brightly in his eyes.

Pain.

She could recognize that look anywhere. She'd seen it so many times before. When Inuyasha first saw her and mistaken her for Kikyou. When the younger Thunder Brother, Manten, laughed and mocked Shippou about his father's death, that look the young kit had, eyeing his skinned father wrapped around the demon's waist. When Miroku talked about his wind tunnel and its cruel but dangerous fate, that extra tone sewn deeply in his voice. And when Sango remembers her deceased family and sees her little brother, Kohaku. Pain ran deep in everyone's hearts.

Even cold blooded killers. Even they had hearts that could be destroyed.

"Sorry…" Kagome couldn't help the way she felt. Anyone who suffered, especially if they were human, was in her prayers._Except Naraku of course,_ she added bitterly_. He can rot in hell where he belongs._

But even if Bankotsu and the Shichinintai went around killing people, in a weird, odd justified kind of way, her group could relate. Although the others and her didn't kill villagers or any sort of normal human, they did kill youkai by the dozen. Even if the demons **were** crazed and bloodlust. It was still murder, right? The only real difference the two groups had was their opinions and current conditions.

After all, not every traveling party was fortunate enough to have a handsome monk who so skillfully found 'ominous clouds' in every richly decorated palace and shelter.

"Heh, why are you saying sorry, wench?" he snorted, obviously trying to conceal his noticeable pain.

Kagome looked at him with sad, but serious, eyes. She completely ignored his 'wench' comment. "Why are you hiding your pain?"

Bankotsu stared wide eyed at her. "Say what?"

Kagome continued on, as if he never said anything. "You are only human, Bankotsu. You have a heart. And it can break too."

Kagome quietly got up from the hot spring, soaked towel clinging protectively around her body. She slowly approached her pile of clothing, picking it all up.

She went behind a large tree and began to change back into her clothing. When she came out, she was dressed in clothing much less revealing then her normal green school uniform.

"Good bye and good night, Bankotsu," Kagome said quietly. She slowly began to walk deeper into the forest. Stopping to look at him, Kagome turned around, giving him a small, encouraging smile. She then turned and faced forward again and began walking away from him.

* * *

A while passed before he finally got up. Throwing Banryuu over his shoulder, he began to hike away from the hot spring, one thought continuously playing in his mind. 

Those words played over and over in his mind. Her words.

_You have a heart. And it can break too._

_

* * *

Ta da! Chapter Three of Soldier Boy! I'm more than thrilled to know that youall love Soldier Boy (almost passes out from too much happiness) I have a third story out now, Junsei Ai, and its a TWO-SHOT so yeah, one of my storiesis finally done! (Bet it wasn't the one you wanted me to finish!) Anyways, I'm so happy. Right now I'm feeling a bit light-headed. Whoozy...Well, its Reviewer Reply! Yay!

* * *

_

punkgoddess - Wow, first again. You're on a roll! (joins you dancing) Inuyashashakes his head. "Idiots." W00t! I did a KICK ASS JOB! (sticks tongue out at Inuyasha) Nana nana na!

Bankostu-Lover - Sorry about the long wait but Chapter three's up and runnin'!

animefanatic-9877 - UPDATED!

doragon no mizu - I wouldn't want to ruin the story and plot but I'll try to add cute widdle fluffy scenes! And wow! You really LOVE Soldier boy? Thanks! By thwe way, cool name!

reki-sama - Everyone loves Ban-chan! No one can resist his badass yet childishly adorable personality! And thanks for the title! Yay! I'm SangOtaku6-_**sama**_! Should I call you Reki-sama-sama? Lol, joking! Hope you liked this chapter!

Suggaro - Muahahahas! Evil Banryuu! (Bankouts begins to pout.) "My baby is not evil... yet..." And thanks for the great encouragement!

Lov ya 4 eva - I updated:D

xBankotsu's Girlx - I probably would've done that too! That or run into a tree and get knocked out cold.

Jelly Bean18 - Its makes me happy to know that reviewers like you like my stories! Makes me update faster.

dolphingirl0113 - Yeah, it would seem a bit unrealistic if she just all of a sudden dumped Inuyasha. I try to keep my characters as much in character as I can.

SesshomarusGirl15 - You want to know how they'll get together? You'll have to continue reading to find out! (Lol, don't you hate it when people make things more curious for you?) As for chapter updates, I'm trying hard, believe me. I wake up **REALLY** early to try and write some of my stories before I go to school. I'll try to dish them out faster though!

kakashisninjadogs - Kagome! Kagome! Did you hear that? Kakashisninjadogs loves my stories! (begins to tear) Kagome laughs "Ha! They liked it when I beat your ass!" Bankotsu mumbles -censored-.

darkdemoness41791 - Holy crap! I feel guilty for updating so late! (bows in a cute kimono) Gomen nasai!

Hoku-chan - Heh, quite on contrary. I love long reviews. When people tell me their favorite parts and chat with me it gets me a lot more motivated then someone who just asks for the next update. Not that I hate those people I just really love to chat. :)

Vixen Of The Flame - Hope you like this one more than Chapter 2!

Dark Whispers - I hope my story helps you get really into the Bankotsu/Kagome pairing. Really, its my favorite and there are other stories with that couplethat are pretty good too! Besides, you can't really enjoy a Ban Kag fic if you don't like the pairing:)

Sachichan16 - Kagome is a really kind-hearted and good person and some people kinda tend to forget that... YAY! I'M ON THE FAV LIST!

anime-freak-chick123 - Just send Bankotsu and Kagome my way! (Are my muses) Though the bishounen won't hurt! Kouga and Miroku are awesome too but Ban-chan is still the cutest and my fav! (squeezes plushie and Ban-chan plushie nearly dies)

* * *

Once again, I love you all! Bankotsu and Kagome love you all too. And because you love us we love you and cause we love you I'll update! (confused?) Joking! As long as you love the fic it'll live! Besides, next chap is gonna be nice, too! (Hopefully!) You make the fiction count! (Sounds like a crappy motto, eh?) Whatever, quoting Mark Twain, "I can live for three months on a good compliment." I'll try to get Chapter four up faster but I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! 

Jamtane minna-san!

! SangOtaku (_sama_)!

Lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four of Soldier Boy Yay! Sorry about the long wait; like I previously said, October has been a busy month for me. Hopefully November won't be so bad! Enjoy this chappie!

* * *

He smelt it.

He smelt it on her.

The smell of the deceased but now living.

He had smelt it on her as she ran up to meet him with her usual happy expression. Despite her smiling features, he knew that something was indeed up. Her eyes didn't sparkle when she talked to him; instead, they seemed to be keeping a dark secret. One that could perhaps change their close friendship.

Or maybe he was thinking way too deep.

Inuyasha yawned loudly. It was starting to get light out; only a couple more hours of darkness. Maybe he should head off back to camp.

"Sorry, Kikyou," he murmured as he gently placed a chaste kiss on the sleeping woman's earth made body. He grabbed his haori, which he carelessly slung to other side of the clearing, picked it up and wrapped it around him. He hopped to the nearest tree, which his pants had flown to and pulled them on. Fitting them as comfortably as he could, he shook a few times and hopped into the next tree. Following the invisible path that he could smell, he dashed away quickly to the place he last left his comrades.

He arrived there in only a few short minutes. Everyone was sound asleep, dozed off into a sweet, sweet slumber. Even Miroku looked knocked out enough to sleep for a few days.

_I guess he had another round with that village girl,_ Inuyasha smirked wryly. Being an inu youkai, or half of one anyway, had given him a strong sense of smell. Shippou most likely would smell it but not think much of it since he was a young kit and it didn't involve his adopted mother in any way.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders._Whatever! But when Sango finds out she's gonna beat the fuck out of Miroku and give that whore a nice slap to the face._ Inuyasha had a cruel smile plastered on his face; he really wanted to see Miroku get his ass kicked. But he would not break the sacred unwritten code of men so it would have to be when she found out; which he hoped was** really** soon. He was tired of being the only one beaten up in the group and wanted to see someone else get screwed up for a change.

Of course, that never really changed; it'd always be nice to see someone getting their ass whooped, especially if it was someone he'd get a real kick out of.

_Like Naraku… _

Inuyasha smiled. He'd like to see Kagome sit the hell out of that cocky son of a bitch…

He could almost hear Kagome's heated voice yelling at the top of her lungs, screaming that damn one word incantation. Except instead of Inuyasha being pounded straight into the ground it would be Naraku making Sengoku Jidai's craters. A wry smile formed itself on his lips. Something else however caught his attention.

And what about that dried dusty smell on Kagome?

_The Shichinintai… _

Inuyasha gave a really hard glare. Bankotsu, or someone of the sort, maybe one of the other Shichinintai members, had come back to life that much he could decipher from the smell. He couldn't tell which one directly; it had been way too long since their last and final meeting. Or so he thought. Inuyasha ran his tongue over his dry lips. Naraku was definitely behind this and he had probably brought back the Shichinintai gang. They were, after all, the strongest and hardest hurdles to overcome that Naraku set for them. And Kagome was being associated with at least one of them.

_So which one is it? And why hasn't she told me yet?_ Inuyasha asked himself. Deciding one answer was better than no answer, Inuyasha slowly crept over to Kagome's bedspread and leaned over her, his long silver hair brushing her cheek.

Dipping his head lower, Inuyasha took in a big whiff of Kagome's scent. Instantly, he became a bit dizzy, her sweet scent filling his nose. He suddenly felt at peace. Inuyasha gazed through half lidded eyes at Kagome, who was breathing slowly. Shaking his head and putting himself back on track, Inuyasha smelled her once again, trying to make out the slightly different smell on her.

He could vaguely make out another scent._She must have bathed,_ he thought with a scowl. He loved it when she smelled of fresh spring and all; don't get him wrong. It was just that this would make it slightly harder for him.

He leaned in closer. It was very hazy but he could still smell it. The smell of the long dead Shichinintai. Inuyasha snarled. _No way! Kagome would never betray us!_ he told himself._But then, why hasn't she told me about them? _Another thought surfaced to his head._ Oh shit! Now that gay guy's back!_ he inwardly screamed. He could already hear the flirtatious comments and that signature sword of his swinging around, that serpent sword.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked surprised for a few seconds before realizing the voice came from below. He looked down and saw Kagome staring at him with her large hazel eyes.

"Inuyasha…" she repeated.

The hanyou nodded his head.

"You are a filthy **PERVERT**!" Kagome screamed wrapping herself tighter in the blankets. She shoved Inuyasha off her bedding and curled herself deeper in the warm comforting. She gave him a weary look. "We have Miroku; isn't that enough?"

At the sound of his name, the once sleeping monk scowled. "Kagome-sama, what exactly are you implying?"

Kagome turned to him. "I'm not implying anything! It is a well fact throughout Japan that there is a certain monk who many women give heads to."

Miroku stilled. "Well, perhaps that young monk is trying to find his soul mate."

Kagome gave Miroku a knowing smile. "Hello? Ever hear of something called 'celibacy'?"

Miroku pouted. "Why, Kagome-sama, no I have not!"

Kagome laughed at Miroku's expression and she immediately got up from her sleeping cushion and folded it up. "Inuyasha, what did you do with our dirty dishes?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a brief moment. "Erm, nothing."

Shippou bounced over to where the group was gathering. "Nuh uh! I saw Inuyasha! He broke two of the bowls!"

Inuyasha shot Shippou a death glare and turned back to Kagome with a cute puppy face, which she half-heartily accepted. "Sango, can you help me wash the dishes in the nearby spring?" Kagome asked her friend. After her previous encounters with the legendary mercenary, she had been more than terrified to walk alone Feudal Japan.

"Of course, Kagome-chan!" Sango beamed at her.

"Hurry up though! We need to hurry on to the next village!" Inuyasha called out.

Sango nodded; she strode over to where Kagome was and helped the miko carry some of the dishes.

It was unusually quiet at the spring; normally, the girls found tons of things to discuss and would chatter nonstop until Inuyasha got annoyed. But today, it was so quiet; even cricket's music could actually be heard.

Deciding to at least take a crack at the deafening silence, Kagome began in a hesitated tone. "Sango."

Sango immediately looked up from her scrubbing and looked at Kagome. "Yes, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. She couldn't chicken out now. She had to say it to someone and who better than Sango?

"Sango, I think they're alive again," Kagome blurted out.

Sango's puzzled expression was expected. "Kagome, speak slower. Who is alive?"

Kagome huddled closer to Sango. "The Shichinintai. I think they're alive again."

In the hearing of their name, Sango almost dropped one of Kagome's glass plates. "The Band of Seven? How… Why? How do you know?"

Kagome shook her head, her wavy black hair swishing side to side. "Early this week, when Inuyasha paid Kikyou a visit, I took off and ran to the Sacred God Tree. I found a bunny and I carried it. Then out of nowhere, a blade of wind came flying out of the bush and the rabbit got beheaded. I peeked in the bush and then I saw Bankotsu, Bankotsu the leader of the Shichinintai himself, come out complete with all his armor and Banryuu in his hand."

Sango gasped. "Is he any different?"

Kagome squinted her eyes. "Erm, I think he grew a bit taller and-"

Sango shook her head rapidly. "NO! As in power! Any stronger or any weaker. Still using Shikon shards? Yes, no, maybe so?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, he got a lot stronger. I'll bet he already knows how to mask his scent."

Sango frowned. "Humans can't hide their scents. Only demons can."

Kagome snapped her fingers. "Exactly! But he's not a demon; I know. I felt all of his aura when his defense was low and it felt exactly the same as a year ago, only a lot stronger. Banryuu's a demonic sword but Bankotsu is still one hundred percent human! Er, one hundred percent dead human, anyway!"

"Holy shit, so Bankotsu got a fuck load stronger?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "I'm not sure but the other Shichinintai members might be alive too; I haven't seen any of them. But even if they are still dead, I'm positive that Bankotsu will try to bring them back. Remember how vengeful he got when he was the last one standing? He went all out on Inuyasha."

Sango nodded. "And he was incredibly strong a year ago; imagine now. We have got to watch our backs. Have you told Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I think he kinda knows. I think that might've been why he was in my sleeping bag."

"We'll have to let everyone else know immediately."

"And Sango?" Kagome whispered in a quiet, trembling voice. "I don't know why but I have a strange feeling that he's after me."

"I don't think he is; I think he's just teasing you. Besides, you weren't the one that killed him. It was Inuyasha. He's probably after Inuyasha."

Kagome listened carefully. Sango did have a point. She felt a bit more at ease. "Yeah, yeah, you're right," Kagome replied. "Let's go. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us."

Sango placed her hand on top of Kagome's. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan, I'll help you explain to the others what you told me," Sango assured her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Kagome beamed at her friend; Sango was one in a million and Kagome considered herself very fortunate to have her as a best friend.

* * *

Miroku let out a piercing whistle. His hands were hidden in his robe sleeves while he sat crossed legged. He seemed to be the least devastated among the little group. 

Shippou, at hearing the revival of the Shichinintai leader, quickly began to panic, making no effort to hide his obvious fear. The fox kit fuzz ball began leaping all over the place like a frightened cat.

Inuyasha, although already suspecting, couldn't be more surprised.

"Those fuckin' bastards are alive!" he roared angrily. "Damn Bankotsu! I'll fuckin' kill him again! And I'll make his death as long and painful as I can!"

"Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! We're all gonna die!" Shippou began to wail out, flapping his arms around wildly. Kagome could help but crack a smile; that was pretty much her reaction to the topic as well, she recalled._"Omigod! I'm going to frickin' die!"_ Thinking back on it, it kind of made her laugh though she knew for a fact that even if she were to replay the incident that she would not have reacted any different.

"That fuckin' slime ball Naraku thinks that by bringing back that asshole it will be a good way to kill me? Ha! If that's what that fucker thinks then he's got another thing coming!" Inuyasha boasted arrogantly, puffing his chest out. "I can defeat anybody!" Inuyasha pulled out the beat up sword from its sheath, the katana instantly transforming into an enormous fang.

Miroku raised up one hand. "Inuyasha, put Tessaiga away. Right now we have no need for it."

"Miroku's right. Bankotsu isn't here right now and we don't need any extra attention," Sango pointed out.

Glaring at his two companions, Inuyasha 'Keh'd' and sheathed his precious weapon. "All of you suck. I really need to-" Inuyasha cut himself off. His ears were twitching, straining to hear something his nose obviously picked up. "I'm feeling a little dirty, gotta go bathe," Inuyasha mumbled before darting off.

Miroku sighed. "I guess the next village is out of question."

Kagome shook her head. "Naw, let's get a head start; he'd appreciate it more," Kagome said. "Won't have to worry about super slow mortals," she quietly added.

Sango picked up Kagome's bag. "We're running low on medicinal herbs, too!"

Miroku stood up and Shippou jumped on his head. "Alright. We'll leave right away."

The two girls nodded their response. "Miroku," Kagome asked, "how far is the next village?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I'm not positive but it should be about a day's walk. However, if Sango and I ride on Kirara's back and you and Shippou ride your futuristic contraption, we should get there sooner."

Kagome nodded her head. "That sounds like a plan to me! Let's do it!"

The tiny fire neko gave a small mewl and then a ball of fire engulfed it, the flaming orb getting larger and larger until eventually a large saber-like version of the kitten stood before them. "Let's go!" Sango called out to them.

* * *

"Whoa, it's so crowded here," Kagome gasped. It was a little past dusk and Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and herself had just arrived in the overpopulated village. 

"Miroku, what did you say this village was called?" Sango grunted while pushing past some people. "And why's this damn place so crowded?"

Miroku gave a small chuckle. "Well, ladies-" Miroku cut himself off to stare at a group of young girls passing by, giggling like cheerful schoolgirls. His attention was back on track when Hiraikotsu connected with the back of his head. "Ow, yes, as I was saying," Miroku continued in a voice edged with pain. "The village is called Yamamoto, Yamato for short, and it's bustling with people because this is more like a large market than a noisy village. Almost everyone here is a merchant, selling one thing or another," he explained.

Both girls' mouths formed a small 'oh' at his clarification.

"Kagome!" Shippou whined. "A lot of these people smell really funny."

Kagome slowly began to stroke the fox's smooth fur. "Don't worry, Shippou. For them, it's probably normal. People and youkai smell different wherever you go."

A muttering kitsune wrapped in Kagome's arms retorted, "But these people smell funnier than usual!"

Kagome gave him a smile. "Don't worry. You probably haven't been this far out North, have you?"

"Well, no," Shippou answered slowly.

"Then don't worry about it," she cooed, still caressing his fur.

"Well, okay, if Kagome says it's okay," Shippou mumbled obediently.

"Miroku! Have you found any inns yet?"

Miroku was chatting merrily with the group of girls he spotted earlier, obviously enjoying himself a bit too much by their red faces.

"Houshi…" Sango growled threateningly. Her hands were clenched tightly by her side, twitching relentlessly, aching to punish the lech before her.

Noticing her obvious aggravation, Miroku politely excused himself and walked over to the group. "My dear Sango, I was simply gathering information." When Sango did not look convinced, Miroku cleared his throat. "A little more in that direction and we'll find a comfortable inn."

Everyone nodded and began their head start.

Upon arriving in the Yamato Inn, an elderly woman greeted them. She asked them if they were weary travelers looking for nice, comfortable housing. They nodded eagerly and told the lady they needed a room for four adults and one child. The woman nodded and told them the cost of the five people for a week.

Needless to say, that was one of the first times Miroku dropped his jaw in front of them.

A little pricy," Miroku frowned, weighing his pouch of yen. "Perhaps there is a lord in need of my services nearby?"

"Drop it, monk.," Sango sighed loudly. "I'm hungry, tired, and it's getting late."

Kagome tapped her index finger against her cheek. "Hmm, technically we don't have to buy Inuyasha a room because he likes to sleep outside anyway. And Shippou we can sneak in easily. And she did mention we could buy more food."

Miroku and Sango contemplated what Kagome said. "That would work well, Kagome-sama. What do you think, Sango?"

Sango slowly bobbed her head. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Why buy extra space when it isn't ever used? We all know how Inuyasha is about sleeping where billions of other scents have been."

Everyone nodded their head in sync. "Now that that is settled, I can save my money for other_purposes_," Miroku grinned naughtily.

Sango glared at him unenthusiastically. "Not now, Houshi-sama. I'm exhausted."

* * *

"It's getting darker," Kagome mumbled from her cozy sleeping bag. The group already paid for a room for a week and had already made themselves quite comfortable. Now, they were just waiting for their fourth companion. 

Kagome stood up from her messy sleeping bag and crawled over to her yellow bag. "But we're already out of medicine and herbs."

Sango shook her head. "Kagome, we can get it in the morning. Right now, we should wait for Inuyasha and rest easy."

_He won't be coming back for a while,_ Kagome thought sadly. _Not if he's gone to see Kikyou._ "No, really, I need some fresh air, you know, to think about stuff," Kagome lied. In all honesty, she wasn't entirely lying; she did want some fresh air and was planning on buying some herbs but she really wanted to go and see if she could find a way to occupy her mind.

Sango got up from the floor and dusted her clothes off. "Then I'm going with you!" Sango declared.

Kagome lowered her head. "No, please not right now, Sango," Kagome shook her head, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I-I need to think about things... by myself."

Sango was about to protest but felt a tap against her foot. Looking down, she saw Miroku shaking his head, silently telling her that their heartbroken companion needed to breathe. Quietly admitting defeat, Sango slowly sat back down. "Alright Kagome, but promise me you'll be safe."

Kagome gave her friend a shaky smile. "Thanks you guys. Please take care of Shippou for me." Kagome walked to her bag and picked it up.

Before she walked out, Miroku called out to her. "Kagome-sama, please do be careful and try not to stay out too late."

Kagome gave a small giggle and replied, "Damn Miroku! Since when have you been my father?"

Miroku scowled and then chuckled. "Not your father, Kagome-sama, your friend."

"Me too!" Sango piped up.

Miroku smiled and pulled out a small sack of coins which he tossed to his female companion.

Catching the coin purse easily, Kagome thanked both of her friends and walked out of their room.

* * *

Kagome gasped in awe. At night, Yamamoto Village was a sight to behold. Despite the darkness, groups of people still traveled around town, talking and squabbling about everything to nothing. Food booths were wide open and the delicious smell of various foods drifted through the air. _It's like a feudal Japan Las Vegas!_ she thought amusingly. 

"Come 'n get cher 'licious takoyaki! We're open!" one old man called out, waving a small paper fan, spreading the aroma of freshly cooked squid. Kagome could already feel her mouth watering.

Kagome skipped over to the booth. Noticing the girl, the older man looked up. "Good ev'nin, my young one. How may I be of service to you?"

Kagome smiled at the man before requesting her order. "I'd like a small box of takoyaki for the road, please."

The man nodded and began warming up the squid snack. "If cha dun't mind me askin', why are ya out so late? Shoppin' for yer husband?"

Kagome blushed a bit and shook her response. "Heh, no. My friends and I just came to town and I wanted to do a bit of exploring," Kagome answered, reaching out to get her food the man just finished.

"Because yer so cute, I'll add three more," the man winked before dropping three toasted snacks into the bowl.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

Before she was about to leave, the man tugged on her sleeve. "And because yer so cute, I'll give ya a liddle advice. Don't be wanderin' for too long. Yamato is a bustlin' busy town filled with happy folk but even among us good folk there's always a few bad eggs." The elder man leaned in closer so only Kagome's ears could hear him. "'Cause I'm old and know these parts a town good nuff, I'll be telling ya that over 'ere there's brothels where stinkin' old drunkards go to screw around liddle girls." The next part, he hissed to her. "Girl, stay far away from dere. Them men o'er there be claimin' that girls 'round there are his and if them people sees you, they'll go and capcha ya and they be selling off your body to fat asses for a liddle yen," the man warned.

Kagome, eyes wide with fright, slowly nodded her head. Suddenly, a night out didn't seem like the best idea.

"They only grab gals when Yamato's snoozin' away. You can be wanderin' 'round jist when it gets later run home. Do this old man that favor."

Kagome nodded her head.

"When them people start leavin' the street ya'll better be scurryin' home!"

Kagome nodded again. "T-thanks for the warning, sir." With that last statement, Kagome ran off.

_Omigod! That man's scary! But, then again, he was trying to help me. He said to stay away from any brothels and to leave when the streets start to clear. _Kagome looked down at the takoyaki. She had left the inn only an hour ago. She had bought the medicine, herbs, and some other necessities before she had stopped at that takoyaki stand. Then that merry conversation began and now Kagome was aching to go home.

_Now where'd that damn inn go?_ Kagome looked right. Then left. Kagome's eyes closed._Oh god… _she mumbled._Please don't let this be what I think it is…_

Kagome stifled a cry. "I'm lost!" she whined.

Seeing a group of people passing by, Kagome hurriedly caught up to them. "Um, excuse me. Can you tell me where the Yamato Inn is?"

One of the girls looked up at Kagome and smiled. "I'm not sure where it is. Sorry."

"Dork, Yamamoto Inn is over there!" a male grumbled. His hand was pointing north.

"Geez! You're so dumb! Yamamoto Inn is south, stupid!" another girl retorted.

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said!"

"Uh, oh, sorry! I just remembered!" Kagome laughed nervously holding up both hands.

"Really? Which way is it?" the second girl urged.

"Yeah!" the male added.

"Erm, there?" Kagome asked more than stated. Her arms were pointing both ways. This received a puzzled look from all three people.

"How can it be both north AND south?" the first girl asked.

"Oh shit! I hear my, uh, friends calling! Bye!" Kagome darted off, leaving three very perplexed villagers alone to bicker amongst themselves.

After what seemed like an eternity Kagome finally found the right route home. "Erm, okay… That lady said to make a right past the fish seller and yay! I recognize this path!" Kagome cheered. How ever her victory was short lived when something hard collided with the back of her head.

* * *

"Ungh," Kagome groaned. She rubbed her head. "What the hell just happened to me?" Kagome's eyes were opened when her ears picked up the sound of crying and screaming. 

Turning her head, Kagome gasped at what she saw. Many beautiful women were clothed in expensively made kimonos, their hair up high in tight buns. Most of them had some form of make up on, either to make them look paler or to bring out certain qualities of their features. They ranged from different types of Japanese females, small breasted, large breasted, blue eyed, brown eyed, pointed chin, rounder face. One thing, however, that Kagome Higurashi noticed was that all the women here were about her age.

_Bizzare! Wonder what they're doing here._ Feeling something itching the back of her scalp, Kagome scratched her head, and, to her surprise, a large clip came out and her wavy raven hair spilled from its confinement. "What the hell?" Kagome asked herself quietly. She picked up the brown clip and examined it. Apparently, whoever captured her changed her into some expensive embroidered kimono as well. Beautiful birds and snake dragons were stitched on it, the crimson color of the kimono blending beautifully with the firebird and dragon's colorful bodies.

"Um, excuse me, miss. Many of the other girls want to know why you aren't crying or frightened," a timid young girl asked nervously.

Glancing at her, Kagome realized that this girl must only be twelve or thirteen at most. "Why should I be afraid?" Kagome scanned her surroundings. "Where are we and why are we in a haystack? I feel like a pig."

An older voice bellowed out in laughter. Upon further inspection, the noise came from the other side of the haystack room. "Foolish bitch! That is exactly what we are! Pigs! Pigs with the coat of a phoenix! Beautiful to the eye, rotten to the core!"

Kagome furrowed her brow. What the hell was this woman talking about?

"Don't look so surprised, girl. That's what happens when you wander the streets in the dark."

Kagome eyes widened. That sounded exactly what that man was warning her of. But really, could_she _really be trapped in a_whorehouse_?

As if reading her mind, the older woman nodded. "Yep, they've gone and captured another pure, innocent _virgin_," she laughed bitterly. She spoke the word virgin like it was a false fantasy or an angel with two horns on her head with no want or need to save them.

Creaking sounded from behind Kagome as the cage door opened.

"Kuso, that man wanted one without too much makeup and shit?" Immediately a group of girls relaxed. "All of 'em bitches got some make up."

"Nuh uh! That new gurl ain' got any! The one we just caught tiday! Them whores were too lazy ta fix 'er up! Lucky us!" the fatter man grunted, pointing at Kagome.

Shocked, Kagome's finger touched her cheek. No blush. Her eyes didn't have any make up either, no mascara or eyeliner. _Shit!_ Kagome did, however, have a thin line of red lipstick gracing her lips. "I have make up though!" Kagome laughed nervously, stepping back as far as she could.

Roughly, a man pulled the miko out of the cage. "Bastard," Kagome muttered rudely before the man back handed her.

"Bitch!" he hissed. "You belong to us and you will obey us. If you want to live through this, keep that sharp tongue of yours in your mouth or I'll cut it off!" For the emphasis that Kagome did not need, the man suddenly brought up a sharp, shiny looking dagger, the blade gleaming brightly, begging its master for her blood to taint its purity.

Kagome slowly and obediently nodded her head. One of the men, the fatter of the two, walked away, mumbling something about the guy taking her to her temporary master. He let out a wheezy laugh and walked into a different room.

_Oh no! I've got to think of something and fast!_ Kagome was about to ask the man a question but he suddenly spoke up. "Look here girl. I know you are new to whoring and stuff, but this here now will be your job from now on, so you'd better get used to it."

Kagome remained silent. When the man forced her chin up, she glared evilly at him. Seeing this, the man glared right back and lashed out at her cheek.

Deciding it was much safer to keep her tongue in her mouth, Kagome bit her tongue lightly, while she cradled her injured cheek.

"That's better. Now, as I was saying, at first it might hurt a bit, then you'll eventually look forward to seeing your customers. And don't you be trying to run away because we have punishment for ungrateful women like you."

Kagome couldn't take any more of this shit. First, she was abducted, then pulled out of a hay cage and told she was to 'pleasure' some guy she didn't know anything about, and now the stupid motherfuckers act like she _wanted_ to be here. "Look here, you son of a bitch! I don't want to be here if that isn't **OBVIOUS** enough! You stole me right off the street and have the _nerve_, the **audacity**, to make it seem like being a whore is my lifelong dream!" Kagome hissed out heatedly. "Well, I have a nice reply; go fuck yourself!" To add some flavor to her comment, Kagome immediately brought up her middle finger and stuck it straight up, directly in front of the man's face.

What the man did next surprised the hell out of her. Instead of backhanding her, hitting her, or abusing her, the man reached out for her and pressed his body firmly against hers.

"Girl," he groaned, "I love your fire! I can be your first customer."

Kagome wanted to puke out all the food she ever ate. _Shit! Why couldn't he just slap me again?_ Kagome cried mentally. She wriggled and tried to squirm out of his strong grip but to no avail. She was trapped with a man who just wanted to get in her kimono. Crystal tears threatened to pour out of her eyes. Anyone who interrupted them right now she would be eternally grateful to.

A blessing in disguise arose when a strong voice boomed out angrily to the man. "Hey! I thought I fuckin' told you to stop messin' with the sluts!" the fatter man from before growled. He had apparently walked into the room when the thinner man squeezed Kagome, luckily right after her outburst. Eyeing the girl the man was about to force himself upon, the fat man's beady little eyes widened drastically. "No! Leave that wench alone!" the fat man cried out. "I thought I told you to deliver her to the customer! He's one of the boss's friends and if he's pissed off Boss will slit up our throats and feed us to the rats!"

Hearing that comment, the man immediately jumped away from Kagome like someone would if hugging an annoyed skunk.

"Just take the bitch to his damn room and leave, is that so hard to comprehend, you dumbass!" the portly man shouted. "And this time, fuckin' take her to the room, alright?"

The thin man nodded his head quickly. He grasped Kagome's arm and pulled her up the stairs. Struggling to not trip over the creaky wooden floor boards, Kagome lifted her kimono a bit and skipped a few steps.

_Wait! The faster I get there the sooner** it** will happen!_ Kagome noted. She immediately slowed down her pace into a brisk walk. The man, however, took no sympathy and dragged her happy ass across the halls. Quite to be expected, Kagome tripped over her sandals and fell flat on the floor but not without hitting her head hard against a door.

"Kuso!" she gritted her teeth as she rubbed the aching spot. Opening her eyes, they met with two pairs of lusty brown ones. Kagome's eyes lingered on the couple for a bit until her mind processed what they were doing. "EEK! I'm SO SORRY!" Kagome cried out, covering her eyes with her sleeves. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Yuck! Blah! Ew! Ew!" Kagome howled childishly, wiping her sleeves on her kimono as if she had just touched the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Get 're!" the thin man scowled, pulling her up. He mumbled a quick apology to the couple for interrupting their session and dragged Kagome back on track.

A couple of flights later, Kagome found herself staring at a door. It wasn't just a wooden door though; it was much prettier than the other doors she had seen. It had fine engravings all around the frame and even had a polished knob whereas the others were merely sliding doors that could break if you blew on them.

Automatically assuming the roon was to the girl's liking, he spoke up. "This is the room for special guests of the Boss. Lucky that your first time will be in here; you should be honored."

Instinctively, Kagome balled her hands into tiny fists. Oooh, once she was out of this mess she would be sure to pay them back.

"Bitch! What the hell are you staring at? Go in!" The man opened the door abruptly and shoved Kagome. "Enjoy!" he bowed before leaving quickly.

* * *

He sighed tiredly. Another long day for him. Pondering on that comment, he wondered to himself._ Am I getting old? _he mused humorously._I'm only seventeen._

He leaned his head against the headboard of the bed. Since he was in Yamamoto, he decided to pay one of his old friends a little visit. Although shocked at seeing him, his friend happily welcomed him into the house. His friend owned a brothel and knew that his easily amused friend needed something better to occupy his time, and so he offered him a free lay. Having nothing better to do, he gladly accepted.

_Most of the women here are either really young or really old,_ he thought disgustingly._But I know he'll send me a good one,_ he assured himself. "One without a lot of makeup," he added quietly. It was such a turn off to him that while fucking some girl, all her sweat dripped down her face and made her look like her face was mutating or something. That and it took forever to change his 'newly' formed white and red skin back to its original tan color.

"Whatever," he muttered before laying down lazily. Taking as long as they did, he had long since abandoned his haori and armor but decided to leave his pants on and his long braid tied for a nice effect.

He began to hum boredly when some mumbling was heard outside his door. He could barely make out the words though he caught a few curses and a snake-like 'Bitch!' The sound died down and the door opened. Unexpectedly, a girl came stumbling out and fell flat on her face.

Although it ruined the sensuous mood, it was quite humorous and he let a small smirk fall on his lips.

The man behind her gave a small bow and locked the door.

"Damn," the girl muttered, rubbing her head.

Something about the girl gave him a sudden relaxed, yet familiar, feeling._Who cares?_ he reminded himself._ You're here to enjoy yourself. _

Glancing at the girl crouched on the floor, he couldn't help but feel slightly, _slightly_, guilty somehow even though he didn't do jack shit._ Yet._ Sighing, he rolled off the godly sized bed and walked over to the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her, kneeling down beside her form.

The trembling girl suddenly froze. She slowly lifted her face, her ebony tresses falling elegantly over her shoulders.

His eyes widened. _Oh fuckin' Kami! You have got to be shitting me!_

Big, beautiful milk chocolate eyes stared back at his, both eyes reflecting each other's immediate recognition.

Her delicate luscious lips moved ever so slowly as she spoke.

"Bankotsu?"

* * *

Longest chapter I ever wrote! Lol, I update Assassin Cafe more often but Soldier Boy seems to get the longer chapters. (big smile) Happy Halloween everyone! A lovely long chappie for one of my favorite days out of the year. This chapter is a treat from me to you guys! Lol, and yeah, I had to throw a suspicous creepy old man in! (weird he was actually the good guy but whatever!) 

**YES**! This whole little brothel theme has been on my mind since forever and now I have finally put it in one of my stories (how many of you liked that whole thing anyway?) Lol, Inuyasha never had quality time with Kagome like this before! Lucky Bankotsu!

Jamatane!

SangOtaku6, Kagome, and Bankotsu


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Butterfly Kiss

Category: Action/Adventure, Angst, Romance, Hentai

Type: Feudal Japan

Rating: R

Warning(s): Sexual Content, Suggestive Content/Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence

Disclaimer: OMFG! She actually put up a disclaimer?

A/N: Trying to make my stories a bit cleaner! Is it working: ) Heh, anyway, I think this chapter will please. No, not that way. :l **QUOTE:** Lol, BTW, Hentais will love this chapter ; P

* * *

_Fuckin' shoot me._

_Please fuckin' shoot my head off._

Bankotsu stared down at the spunky miko. That damnable miko. That damnable miko that pestered him to no hell. This was the young luscious girl his good friend gave him to fuck?

Bankotsu gave her a quick look over. Not that was she was ugly, quite on contrary she was quite fiery and would be much fun to fool around with. Not to mention it would make the hanyou's skin crawl to think that his arch enemy had tainted his beloved miko, that he had stolen her innocence. But he was beginning to think life was fucking with him again. How many times had he seen the fiery priestess within the past week? More than he'd like to imagine.

Reminiscing, his balls began to throb achingly.

He didn't know if it was from some fucked up, deranged form of sexual arousal or from the kick she gave him that his body still remembered… Very painful kick it was indeed.

_Fuck this_, he growled, running his hands through his dark bangs. _This is too much._ Putting his enormous sex drive on hold, Bankotsu got up lazily from the wooden floor and walked over the still girl, slightly brushing against her. Silently, he approached the door and opened it wide.

Turning back to face her, Bankotsu gave her a threatening growl. "Bitch, whatever you do, don't try to fuckin' escape," he warned with threatening bared fangs.

Recovering quickly, Kagome shot up from the ground, hands poised smartly on her curved hips. "Or what? What will you do?"

Raising one tired eyebrow, he directed his gaze to the far corner of the room.

Following his gaze, Kagome inwardly flinched. _Damn Banryuu!_ She sighed, referring to the large oohoko Bankotsu was pointing at.

"I'm a _male_ mercenary; Banryuu isn't the only thing I can use to kill you with," he stated suggestively, showing her his sexy half smirk. Raising his arm up, Kagome was surprised to find that it was wrapped in a silky gold cloth. She never remembered Bankotsu having any gold silk around his arm or in his entire attire at that. Cocking her head slightly, she couldn't quite grasp what he meant by that odd statement and even odder action. Giving him a questioning glance, she saw him cast his gaze at her, slightly below eye level, before leaving the room wordlessly.

"I still don't understand," she mumbled childishly. Kagome glanced downward at herself as a quick check and, without warning, squeaked girlishly, red tingeing her flush cheeks. Her emerald kimono was partly open, revealing most of her breasts and if she moved anymore, even the slightest breath, the damned fabric would probably slide right off. Immediately pulling her kimono up, she jumped when the whole thing slipped off of her figure like she predicted. "What the hell!" Kagome freaked, her features reddening like a ripe cherry. "What the hell happened to my obi?"

The answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

"T-that son of a bitch!" she fumed angrily, clutching the material close to her chest, making sure that the fine clothing wouldn't betray her once again. "That wasn't his clothing around his arm! That was mine!" Bolting her head around, Kagome glared at the door. Contorting her face in anger, she quickly stuck out her tongue before hopping into the bed. "Ya stupid perv!" she barked out, low enough as to let no one but herself hear. God forbid what the sex enslavers would do if they found out one of their 'volunteered' employees would not let the boss's friend into her kimono. "The hell I will!" she muttered irately, crossing her arms over her chest for more reasons than one. "I'd sooner kiss Naraku's ass! Euh, well, maybe not Naraku… Okay Miroku!" Kagome smiled contently. He was a good ally with a few quirks but… Her smile soon sunk. "Oh crap… That's like kissing all of Feudal Japan's women at once… Ewww." Shaking the thought from her mind, she let out an exasperated sigh before snuggling into the warm blankets.

"Mmhm, they're so soft and warm," she complimented. "Too bad they belong to a couple of women sellers."

Her pupils dilated. Kagome bolted off the bed, pointing an accusing finger at it. "Eww! Blood, muck, and sperm! Kagome, what were you thinking? The floor's probably cleaner!" Kagome dropped her head low. What were her options? The once warm welcoming breeze had become a slightly bitter wind. But would she _dare_ fall asleep in a bed that more unwilling blood had been spilled than on battlefields? Surprisingly, the blood didn't concern her too much; being in Feudal Japan, seeing people slain left and right didn't make her want to spew as much as the first time she experienced it, though that still didn't make it any better to murder. Kagome squirmed slightly. What concerned her was all the other icky stuff that happens in sex that made her feel horribly ill.

"All the icky stuff that comes out," she murmured, taking an unconscious step back.

Although easily one of the most popular topics circulating in modern era high schools, the concept of sex still made her feel a little… uneasy. She couldn't help but fidget every time Yuka or Eri even mentioned the notion of sex, even less, Eri's favorite topic, shounen-ai.

Kagome plopped herself down on the floor, the far corner of the room where she was almost positive no youthful, naive girl got rutted. "Shounen-ai," she mumbled to herself. "Why does Eri like it so much? It's like, euh… ehh…Oh! Like Inuyasha and Bankotsu together, rutting it out!" Kagome grinned proudly at her analogy. Slowly, her thin lips curved downward in realization. Suddenly, all she could picture in her mind was a couple of hot, sweaty fighters, battling and expressing their true selves in a much different, much naughtier way.

"Oh god! Kagome!" the girl screamed violently, pulling roughly at her soft hair. "You naughty pervert! Eri and Yuka are getting into your mind! Quick! Get rid of those thoughts! Hurry before th-"

Quite unexpectedly, a door bashed open, a baffled, confused man standing in the middle of the doorway. Kagome instantly recognized it as the man who had tried to rape her in the hall previously.

Glancing around the room, his attention snapped back to the startled girl. "Bitch!" he hissed angrily, eyes flaring evilly. "What have you done to the Boss's acquaintance?" Without giving the baffled girl any time to respond or react, he jumped her.

"Eugh!" gasped Kagome. "L-lemme g-go!"

"You damn whore! What have you done to the Boss's acquaintance? Answer me, dammit!" A slight panicked expression was playing on his scared shitless features. Unfortunately for the young girl, fear wasn't the only thing gleaming in his possessed eyes.

"Bitch!" he wildly screamed, "Answer me!" He reinforced his statement with sharp backhanded contact with the young girl's normally soft, unbruised cheek. When the female's head snapped to the side, his hands began to coil around her warm, smooth neck. His head dropped beside her ear and he whispered in one of the most threatening tones she had ever heard. "If you don't, the possibilities are endless."

"I-I don't know!" Kagome managed to choke out, tears clinging desperately to her long thick eyelashes. When he pressed his body against her barely clothed one, her arms began to flail aimlessly. "Let-let go!" A hand slammed hard against the offender's face, making it turn with impact.

His features weren't moving. Kagome gazed up at the man with wide eyes, awaiting his next move. Would he kill her? Abuse her? Throw her against the wall? Snap her neck back? Maybe if he was this much a sicko to jump a defenseless girl he wouldn't mind screwing her dead corpse so much. Or maybe, even worse than all the others, rape her numerously until she died?

Movement caught Kagome's attention. She blinked up at the man, who slowly cupped his blistering cheek. "That fuckin hurt like hell, bitch." He mumbled monotonously.

Well, after smacking a lecherous monk on an hourly basis and putting up with a pouty hanyou, yeah, her slapping might sting just a tad more than the average time traveling high school priestess.

Snarling furiously, the man squeezed her arms roughly. With out any hesitation, he forced her arms above her head while his eyes trailed over the almost visible bare breasts.

Amazing how the damned fabric couldn't keep itself on while Bankotsu was in the room but yet it managed to cling on despite all the rough movement with anyone but the said mercenary.

Not that she was complaining about it staying on with a rapist in the room. Nope, no complaints at all.

Kagome let out a low growl when she felt his knee bend closer to her, between her naked thighs. _The hell I'll just stand by and watch this nasty perv get the better of me!_

The young girl wriggled around roughly, jerking her movements in every opposition direction. Once she felt enough space between them, she landed her blow.

"Erughh!" the man toppled over.

Quickly, Kagome got up, kicked his shin, kneed him in the gut, and then made a mad dash for the door.

Which, inevitably, she never reached. His arm was grasped tightly around her ankle, toppling the hapless girl to the floor. The man apparently wouldn't give up until her brains were screwed out of her head.

Although still hopeful, she silently thought of some quick way to push him off. All of those thought were pushed roughly aside when he pulled out some kind of outstretched cloth from his back pocket. Bondage? _Damn…_ Flipping her around, he tied her wrists together behind her back.

"Hey!" What do you think you're- uff!" Kagome hacked into the cloth he speedily stuffed into her noisy mouth.

"Good girl," he murmured near her ear. "Now stay still, relax, and enjoy the fuck, alright?"

Kagome's eye widened. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and she had tried everything. Except for one thing. If only she could just move around.

A chill breeze bit down at her upper thighs. Kagome let a loose growl. _Fucking PERVERTS!_ Kagome thrashed around underneath the man. Leaning forward, Kagome jerked her head back aggressively, smacking hard into the man's head.

"Shit!" he hissed. Giving her face a quick slap, he pushed her head submissively against the floor and positioned himself above her, hovering slightly over her back. He was not going to give up because of a brat's unwillingness!

Kagome winced; tears began pouring from her eyes. This was it. Was this how she was going to remember it all? Being raped by a mad, filthy, ugly pervert in a whorehouse around five hundred years in the past? This was it. The choice of using her trump card or being raped into oblivion. Not a very hard choice. Wriggling her arms, she tried to focus energy into her hands.

She could feel timid specks of fulfilling spiritual energy filling her fingertips. However, it wasn't enough to throw a dog off of her, let alone a full grown man. _It's not working! I can't concentrate!_ Kagome cried. She couldn't give up. No girl should ever experience this, especially the ones who were the only hope of mankind!

"Stay quiet!" he hushed her urgently, moving slowly into position. "It'll be quick and well, can't say painless," he grinned maliciously.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome braced herself for the impact that was to happen soon.

But it never came.

Not when the offender's attention got directed to the open door and the half snoring man reclining against it. At first glance, it appeared as if he was sleeping, but a low chuckle from the young man contradicted her thoughts.

"Buddy," Bankotsu slurred. "Unlesh you want to kiss dat ass fucked floor I highly," he hiccupped, "I highly recommend dat you get dat hairy shhhit you call an assh autta here!"

Wrinkling her forehead, Kagome honestly had expected anyone but Bankotsu to defend her. How almost… _sweet_.

"Dat," he hiccup, "Dat bitsh! She's a witsh!" Bankotsu pointed an accusing finger at the bound girl. At this comment, the rapist flinched and slowly stepped away. "Yep!" Bankotsu tried to stand straight. "That wench tried to purify me! Yeah she did! 'Dis close! But ha!" Bankotsu slapped a hand to his face. "Actually, get the fuck autta here before she cast a curse on you or smash your dick!" Bankotsu stumbled across the other side of the room. Turning around with the most sinister look an assassin could provide, he stared at the man, cocking his head slightly, with a wickedly evil grin on his face. "Or better yet," he smirked, wild fire gleaming in his eyes, "I'll take care of you myself." At an instant, Banryuu stood out threateningly, its master grasping the heavy hilt with much trained skill. "Get out," he growled, almost baring his fangs.

Casting a glance at Banryuu, the Boss's friend's gleaming eyes of evil, and Banryuu again, the man ran out, screaming like the devil was hot on his heels.

As the door slammed shut, Bankotsu collapsed on the floor, snoring softly.

Kagome didn't know how much time passed but she was quickly getting irritated. As much as she could, she began screaming into the gag and kicking anything within her reach. If she had to spend the whole goddamn night with this murderer then at the very least, remove the damn gag!

Opening one lazy eye at her, Kagome stopped her rage. Blinking once, Bankotsu immediately closed it, obviously unconcerned. _That fucking sonuva…_ Kagome began kicking the floor, hoping she would at least ruin some pervert's night if she was going to be suffering.

"Alright! Alright! Damn you're a noisy bitch," Bankotsu mumbled tiredly.

Bankotsu crawled right next to her, looking down at her, sheer amusement twinkling merrily in his eyes and his mouth in its usual I'm-a-cocky-bastard-and-damn-proud-of-it smirk.

Seeing that damn bastard with such a brash and teasing expression made Kagome want to bop him hard over the head a few times. What was so amusing? She was wearing a kimono (which somehow managed to open up a bit more since Bankotsu's arrival into the room) that most likely had been owned by a woman who sold her body to sex. Oh, not to mention that she was bound up with dirty gags that could have been used for _anything_ and her friends were waiting patiently for her at the inn. Don't forget to note that, right now, she felt like a bug trapped under the nerve-racking gaze of a giant. A handsome giant but for analogy sake, she would picture the giant as an ugly, two faced, pimply bubblehead.

Of course none of those seem to fit the dashing, and murderous leader of the former Shichinintai.

And, unfortunately, he knew just how goddamn handsome he was and wasn't the slightest bit modest.

"You know," he began in that sexy smirking voice, "you're in a very… compromising position right now, Miko."

Kagome merely glared at him. Ooh! How much she wished she could wring his throat out!

He crawled closer to her bound frame until he was hovering just above her body. "Little miko," he teased in a hush voice, "your too stressed to use your spiritual powers, aren't you?"

Although desperately hoping he wouldn't notice, her eyes slightly widened.

His callus hand brushed a strand of her inky hair behind her ear before lowering his lips, almost kissing her ear. "How do you think Inuyasha would feel if he found out you were… tainted?"

Kagome hitched her breath and fear was beginning to cloud her terra eyes. _He… He would hate me right? Would he ignore me? Would he look at me with disgust? Think of me as Bankotsu's plaything? His very own miko whore?_ No. No. There was no way she could let something like this happen. Crystal tears began to roll down her eyes.

"What if Inuyasha found out it was me? And if he killed me what would he do with my essence all over your pure, untouched body?"

She wanted to throw him off her. She really did. Throw him off, run to Inuyasha and beg his forgiveness. _But nothing happened yet_, she tried to convince herself. But the way Bankotsu was, hovering above her, whispering erotically in her ear. It just made her feel so dirty so… impure.

"What would he do, Kagome?" he purred huskily, his lips now touching her ear. His fingers began to trail along her bound frame, tracing the curves of her body.

Although her body was being molested, her thoughts were far from it. Three words were recurring themselves over and over in her mind, chanting them like a mantra.

_Kikyou._

_He has Kikyou._

_Kikyou._

_He doesn't need me._

_Why?_

_He has Kikyou._

Her head dropped limply to the side. Why would Inuyasha care? He had Kikyou? Kikyou to embrace, Kikyou to kiss, Kikyou to love. She had lost all hope. Why bother living life now?

"Have you died inside, little miko?" she heard in her ear. "Feel excruciating pain." She could feel the skin on her thigh tingling as his hands swept over it, riding the kimono cloth up.

"_He's still willing to be my friend. As long as he accepts that from me, I won't ever leave his side."_

"_Well, well! Look what the cat dragged in."_

_Inuyasha's whore._

_That's Kikyou not me._

_Inuyasha's wench. Bankotsu's miko whore._

_No._

_No. I'm not a wench. I'm not a whore._

_And I only belong to myself._

_And to hell with anyone who disagrees!_

Kagome rammed her head up, slamming into Bankotsu. Although the contact hurt, it felt strangely refreshing. Like a bird who escaped the cage and could finally outstretch its colorful vivid wings, an abused dog who defied his cruel master, it felt good. So good. She unsteadily got up from her submissive position on the floor.

"You little bitch," Bankotsu cried out, wiping the blood from his bruised lip. He slowly stood up, towering only faintly in front of the girl. The emotionless, poker face look on his features washed away and an approving smirk was glued onto his face instead. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Miko, you've got spunk. That's good." He bent down in front of her, his smirk twisting into a sinful grin. "Alone, however, spunk will just give you more problems then it solves!" He mimicked her blow.

Once again thrown about on the ground, Kagome winced. He head butted her damn hard and she was sure it was to leave a nice mark. But she knew that the monstrous slayer could've cracked her head open if he desired. He was just playing with her, letting her feel she had the advantage. Cruel sonuvabitch. What exactly did he have in store for her? Somehow, she really didn't want to know.

She could see a form approaching her through blurry vision. Blinking her eyelids close a few times, she hoped to clear up her vision but to no avail.

Soon, she felt his body heat lingering above her once again and his knee divided her legs. But instead of grabbing her hips and just smashing into her, he bent over and planted a kiss below her jaw and slowly began to repeat the action. His quick yet soothing actions stumped her, his surprisingly gentle hands were caressing her thighs lovingly and his soft lips were sowing soft butterfly kisses along her neck.

It was a weird sensation. The pit of her stomach began to fill with overzealous butterflies. Her skin felt so sensitive; one more of those damn kisses of his might melt her away. Her already foggy vision was only getting cloudier and her mind had suddenly become a large empty blank. She did not realize that she was in a brothel, with wild perverts at mercy of lady lust nor did she remember her friends back at the Yamato inn. She couldn't even recall her own name. Hell, she didn't even care that one of the most vile, most goddamn handsome, bloodlust mercenaries in all of Feudal Japan was the one manipulating her body the way he was.

_So… so nice_, she purred. _Ban…kotsu._

Suddenly, the paradise the Shichinintai leader had sent her to vaporized when he pulled away from her abruptly. He staggered a few feet back, breathing heavily.

_Wh-Why did he stop? Was it me? Why is he breathing like that?_

A lust dazed Kagome opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that stumbled out of her mouth was a small mewl of protest.

Apparently it was a turn on considering Bankotsu launched himself at her and began his loving administrations again.

Lips still brushing her neck, Bankotsu began to wrap his arms around her thin waist. Carefully, he carried her small womanly build to the bed centered in the room, never once breaking his actions.

Lust overriding him, Bankotsu's kisses began to increase speed. He could feel the sharp intake of breath from his lover's chest. A low primitive growl erupted from his throat. His pecks began to trail in a downward spiral, closing in her lovely sized bosoms.

Kagome drew in a sharp intake of breath. She was being tortured. The damn gags and binds were holding her arms and legs together, preventing her from fulfilling her feminine urge to embrace her lover's body.

Though glazed over eyes, Bankotsu noticed the fine satiny kimono beginning to slip from her body, revealing a nice fraction of her breasts. His watering mouth was drawn towards her body like a moth to a flame.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled away.

Stepping back, he ran his hand through his sweaty bangs and wiped the sweat on his hakamas. "Shit," he muttered angrily. Glancing to the bed, he desperately wished to be able to jump on her and ravish her body with his tongue and, well, let's not mention that particular body part.

The poor miko began meowing furiously, unconsciously searching for the warmth of her lover's body. She struggled cutely against her binds, wriggling around the bed, trying to find a way to unbind herself.

Bankotsu's eyes were drawn to something else, however. As she struggled against the bound cloths, that damn kimono was riding up her leg again. And that wasn't the only place where the kimono was teasing; it also uncovered one nice, perfectly round breast, glistening with sweat that begged to be licked off.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," Bankotsu chanted, trying to divert his attention. A strangled mewl finally got him to move.

Grasping her chin gently, he tilted her head and covered her mouth with his, his tongue gently massaging her inviting lips. Without warning, Bankotsu lowered his hand to the back of her neck and carefully pressed down. The squirming girl stilled unexpectedly and then felt limp in his arms. He dropped her on the bed and walked out of the room.

Traveling up the flight of rickety stairs, he made a sharp right into his friend's room. He burst the door open, uncaringly. "Yo, Shithead!" he called out.

A stiff built man with a small tradition ponytail marched out of another door and went chest-to-face with Bankotsu.

"Ya know," Bankotsu remarked with a sly expression, "you seriously have to stop growing."

The other man grinned. "The day your bloody ass stops killing. Now Ban, whaddya want?"

Bankotsu pointed behind him. "There's a young black haired girl in my room. Can you have her washed up and sent directly to the inn across town?"

The other man raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You're not one to grow attached to your one-nighters, Ban," he commented. "Why the change of heart now?"

Bankotsu scowled. "Still the nosy bastard, eh?"

"Well, you are taking one of my women."

"Pfft! Your people will just abduct better, bustier women. Don't go and hang yourself over a flat chested girl with no sex skills."

The man gave an alarmed look. "Is she that bad?" He glanced down at Bankotsu's hakamas and quickly noted that he had not at all been satisfied.

Bankotsu gave a half hearted smile. "Unless that's their last fuck, they most likely won't try for her. She pretty violent when she wants to be."

The man cupped his chin in thought. "Hmm, no good for business." He looked at Bankotsu. "Go ahead and take the bitch then. We need whores that got a body or at the very least _some_ skill. And I cannot be held responsible for bitten off dicks. Take her."

Bankotsu grinned. "Thanks! Your people won't like the abuse but I might find some use for it." Bankotsu smirked at his friend. "Don't forget! Bathe her real good and then toss her ass in the Yamato inn. Got it? Good!" Bankotsu strode out of the room arrogantly.

"Hey, Ban!"

Bankotsu stopped. "Eh?"

"Where are Jak and the gang? Haven't seen them around. Are they on break? Don't tell me you've disbanded!"

Bankotsu's shoulder slumped faintly. "Nah, the Shichinintai is just taking a much needed hiatus." Bankotsu turned around with a convincing smile on his face. "Don't worry! You'll see their smiling faces soon enough. I promise. See ya later."

Remembering about his forgotten armor, he silently cursed himself before walking back down the stairs and into the room he recently occupied.

Although unconscious, the little miko laid cozily along the bed, a peaceful face of pleasure gracing her features.

Picking up Banryuu, and his armor, he glared hard, shook his head, and sped out of the room.

"Damn you, Naraku."

* * *

**A/N:**

Yep! I did an almost lemon! (If you're pissed they didn't go all the way you can blame thesite but mostly the plot. **DAMN YOU PLOT!**) Oooh! I'm so bad! Well, I don't think I mentioned this before but Soldier Boy will probably have more on sexual content than Assassin Café. (But Assassin Café has all the action/drama/romance/comedy zaniness! A bit of everything! Well, so does Soldier Boy but Assassin Café is supposed to be a bit more comedy than Soldier Boy. Assassin Café is also more realistic than Soldier Boy. Okay, well, not every hot waiter working in a Chinese café is an assassin that's crushing on a cursed girl who's already in love with someone else but geez! Gimme a break!) Anyway, more lemoniness on the way! I'll probably have an actual lemon coming soon. Most likely will post on AFF.

Kagome: O.O No! That's not good!

Bankotsu: Heh, you know you want me. (cocky smirk)

Kagome: Xl All Feudal Japan men are the same.

Bankotsu: Pfft! How so?

Kagome: All of you are just a bunch of perverts!

Bankotsu: Eh, no one's complaining.

(From the distance. **"YOU HENTAI!"** slap)

Bankotsu: Eh… That didn't count!

Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Forest Dwellings

Category: Action/Adventure, Angst, Hentai (Ecchi)

Type: Feudal Japan

Rating: R

Warning(s): Sexual Content, Suggestive Content/Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence

Disclaimer: Erm, hello? Hello? (tap tap) Is this thing on? Yeah, no crap, it is? Oh, okay then. Okay readers! I will say SLOW! I NO OWN!

A/N: Because it's been so long, I'll add the notes at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_Arghhh… where am I?_

"Kagome-sama?"

Peeking through one open eye, the first thing the young miko saw was the lovely shade of violet clouding her friend's worried eyes. The soft, sincere smile of his young handsome face and… and the feel of something cupping her ass?

"MIROKU!"

Following the deafening shriek was a nasty cracking sound as a woman's hand collided mercilessly against a young monk's cheek. The victim of the woman's slap began to swell slightly.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku whimpered, rubbing his reddening cheek, "That one hurt more than usual! And here I was, taking care of you while you slept so peacefully!"

Kagome huffed, a bright fluorescent red coloring her face. "Heh! Yeah! Til you had to go and grope me! Miroku! You're still a big pervert! God! Will you ever learn?" Kagome smacked his head again for good reassurance.

"Kagome-chan, I thought you heard the phrase 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks.'"

A woman slightly older than Kagome, wearing a straw hat atop her head with a large boomerang strapped to her back, entered the small hut. By her side, a small petite kitten leapt into view, mewling in response.

"Old!" Miroku complained. "Old! Youthful, yes! Strapping, definitely! Lecherous, possibly, but old? Never!"

Kagome and Sango just stared at Miroku. "C'mon, Houshi-sama. Every person within a thirty mile radius knows how bad a pervert you are. Don't even _try_ to deny it."

Kagome piped up from beside Sango. "Miroku-sama! You must've knocked up every girl you see, her servants, and her daughters included! You sexaholic fiend!"

"Awww! Ladies! I'm sorry you feel that way about me! How-"

And suddenly, the young monk managed to swiftly jump behind both girls, hand on each woman's backside within the fraction of a second pause. "Cold of you two!" he finished, stroking each woman gently as his voice spoke steadily.

"EEEEEEEPPPP!" the two girls squealed, no doubt in surprise, before glaring ruby and slapping the hell out of the unholy monk.

And no sooner had a dog demon half-breed come running through the door. "W-What? Sango! Kagome! Are you- oh it's just the lech… again…" Inuyasha dropped his demon fang sword back into its hilt. "Geez, I thought you guys were being attacked or something! Made me run the fuck over for nothing!"

The women turned their heads threatening to look at the hanyou. "He did attack!" Sango seethed.

Inuyasha snorted in response.

Kagome glared back at Inuyasha. "Don't make me say IT!"

Inuyasha's small white ears flattened to his head submissively. "Okay! Okay! You win!" he cried out, flinching as a precaution. That _word_ was not the word he wanted to hear this early in the morning. Inuyasha outwardly trembled.

Sango's attention snapped back to the man on the floor. "Look you peeping tom, you'd better shape up soon otherwise I'll make sure Hiraikotsu is embedded in your skull for good!"

Everyone other than Sango shuddered at the unpleasant sight.

Kirara mewled again. Stealthily, the kitten hopped over to the schoolgirl miko. The kitten began to affectionately rub its head against Kagome's leg.

Kagome smiled at the cat before carefully picking it from the hut's floor. "What's up, Kirara?"

The cat mewed again.

"Speaking of which, Kagome-chan," Sango spoke up, curiosity etched deeply in her voice, "when did you come back? When I went to sleep you weren't in the room. What happened? You're usually not one to be late."

Inuyasha snorted back a laugh. "Keh! Yes she is. In fact, she's always late! I'd be surprised if she came early!"

Sango leered at him.

Kagome tilted her head cutely, furrowing her brows curiously. _Damn, what did happen last night? I remember asking Miroku and Sango if I could go buy some medicinal herbs. I bought them and then went to that takoyaki booth and then-_ Kagome's eyes almost widened visibly. _I got clonked and then I was sent to the brothel and then Bankotsu was going to…_ Kagome's face began to tinge. _But then he left and then that creepy pervert came and tried to rape me. A drunken Bankotsu saved me, well even if he was insulting me he did technically **save** me. But then, he came on to me. And… and he kissed me and I was on the bed and then I blanked out and… and- _Kagome's pupils dilated. _Oh my GOD! Please tell me this is a very bad nightmare!_ Kagome hitched her breath, her hands almost trembling. She could feel her teeth chattering nervously and sweat was starting to slide down her face. _Please don't tell me. Please let it have not happened. It didn't happen, not at all._ Reality sunk in like a shark's bloody fangs. She had to admit it. It happened. She was alone in a room with just the sexy killer for a nice, windy night and she gave it up. Something she had kept a tight grip on for sixteen long years. Something she actually thought she would be able to save for Inuyasha, or if not him, for that special someone. Kagome felt as if she had been sucked up by Miroku's wind tunnel right after being pierced by an arrow. It was true.

A grim expression flickered across Kagome's face.

_I just had sex with the enemy_.

"Now, now, Lady Sango," Miroku replied, holding his hand up disrupting their little quarrel. "No need to be troubled. A kind elder man brought a soaking Kagome to the inn right after he saw her fall into the river."

Sango's eyes relaxed a bit before turning to Kagome. "See! I told you I should have come along!"

An almost visible light bulb flashed above Inuyasha's head. "What! You guys let Kagome out **ALONE**!"

Miroku gave Inuyasha an annoyed look but when he spoke it showed only clear obviousness. "Inuyasha, may I remind you that Kagome-sama is sixteen years old and has been traveling in this era for more than a year already? I believe that she has every right to walk down a street for some air whenever she pleases. You are not her father. You don't need to hold her hand every time she does something without your consent."

Inuyasha growled. "Neither are you monk!" He turned to Kagome. "What if something worse happened? You could've been kidnapped!"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. Then she didn't get kidnapped? If she didn't get kidnapped then, it was just a really bad nightmare. Then again it seemed oddly different compared to her dream. "But, Miroku-sama, did the man tell you if I had any stuff with me?"

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows. "Well he might have mentioned some food and possibly herbs but I'm not quite positive. However, the man did give me his location if we did need to reach him."

Kagome's face began to glow. _This is great! Now my mind will finally get rid of the thought of that horrible dream I had really happening._ "Great! Let's go visit him!" she chirped saccharinely.

Miroku slowly stood up from the floor. "Very well then, shall we be off?"

"No," was Inuyasha's short reply.

"Huh, why not?" Kagome bit back.

"It'd just be a waste of time. You fell into a river and got saved by some guy. What's to tell? Right now we need to find the last few jewel shards before that slimy bastard Naraku gets a hold of them!"

Sango frowned her opinion. "Even though Inuyasha has a good point, I think that if Kagome-chan wants to find out more information about it that she should be able to go."

Kagome nodded her head. "I still want to go."

Inuyasha scrunched his nose and crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly. "Feh! This is stupid!" he grumbled, already feeling where the topic was headed.

Scratching the back of his head, Miroku sighed, "Alright then, may I suggest a solution to our troublesome predicament?"

Sango groaned, massaging her temples slowly. "Sure, why not? I've got nothing better on me."

"Very well then, perhaps if Kagome-sama and I go talk to the elderly man, Lady Sango and you, Inuyasha, could carry on ahead the Shikon no Tama hunt."

Sango tilted her head thoughtfully. "That actually sounds good, Houshi-sama. I am impressed. But why do you have to go alone with Kagome-chan?" she asked inquiringly, slightly narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm not sure if the old man would talk to you two. Lady Sango, you were asleep during the ordeal and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, not to neglect to mention Inuyasha _is_ a youkai, therefore he would not trust either of you. Besides, if you two are heading along the Shikon no Tama's path, you are more likely to run across Naraku's minions. My wind tunnel is useless with the Saimyoushou insects flying around and Sango will be of more use than I."

Kagome really wanted to whistle. He seemed to have it all planned out. She was definitely impressed.

Sango glared, still apprehensive. "And if we stray off track? How do you plan to track us?"

"Simple," Miroku stated as a matter of fact. "Kagome-sama will borrow you one of her Shikon shards and she can follow the shard's trail."

"Fine," Sango concluded. "But only if you take Shippou with you."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow at her request. Not that he minded the young kitsune's company much, it was simply that the request seemed to be an odd favor coming from the young taijiya. Perhaps she really did not trust him with Kagome.

"Of course we would!" Kagome beamed, breaking everyone's wandering thoughts.

The red fox child beamed widely at his adopted mother. "Good 'cause I couldn't stay alone with Inuyasha that long. He'd try to hit me again!"

"What! Whadija say, twerp?" Inuyasha barked, shoving a fisted hand in front of the fox's terrified face.

The kitsune pup yelped cutely and scurried into Kagome's protective arms. "See? Inuyasha's mean!" he cried out helplessly, pointing a small, accusing finger at the fuming inu hanyou.

"Inuyasha! " Kagome scolded. "Behave or else."

"What! He asked for it!" Inuyasha grumbled. "Wish that damn little fox would get a necklace."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a weary look, while the idea of throwing a subduing necklace on Shippou's neck horrified the pup to no end. Shippou's tail hair began to bristle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, softly petting the agitated fox's fur, "Don't scare Shippou like that! He's feeling vulnerable right now!"

"Keh! Bullcrap!" Inuyasha huffed rudely. "He just wants to see me get sat. Stupid trouble-making kitsunes!"

Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

Kagome arched her eyebrow. "Shippou, that's not very nice either."

"Ha!" Inuyasha laughed. "Stupid fox."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome silently threatened.

"Fine! Fine! Whatever. Just hand me the jewel shard so we can continue on tracking Naraku."

Kagome slowly nodded. Gently, she placed Shippou on the floor. She opened the small glass bottle attached to the thin silver chain around her neck and picked out a small glowing fragment of the Shikon. She handed it to Inuyasha carefully who tucked it into his haori impatiently.

"Incase any issues should arise, our meeting place will be at this inn by sunrise tomorrow. Agreed?"

The group nodded.

"Sounds like a plan! Sango! Kirara! Let's go get that shard!" Inuyasha bolted out of the inn.

Sango quickly rounded up her belongings. "Good bye Kagome-chan, Houshi-sama." Her happy gaze turned bitter when her eyes landed on Miroku. "Houshi you do anything to Kagome-chan and you will have to find yourself a new reproductive organ."

Miroku gave Sango a sly expression. "Why, Lady Sango! I never knew you had it in you!"

Sango burned a furious red before openhandedly giving Miroku his sayonara slap.

"Hm! Houshi-sama!" Sango blushed angrily, "I wished you'd mature a bit!"

"Oh, believe me, Lady Sango, I am quite _mature_," Miroku responded slyly, his eyebrows wriggling up and down. Almost predictably his hand reached lower.

"Houshi-sama, don't even think about it. Do so and I will painfully remove your hand." For proof, Sango tightened her grip around his hand before dropping it down. "C'mon Kirara, Inuyasha's already ahead of us."

The two tailed neko demon gave a cattish "mewl" before pouncing after its master lively.

As half the members of the Inu-tachi bolted out the door, forward past the energetic village, half of the group remained positioned at the door, watching their teammates' forms disappear amongst the crowd.

Once they were out of sight, Miroku turned to Kagome with a small smile on his face.

"Very well, Kagome-sama, shall we be headed off now?"

Turning to face her comrade, the strong-willed girl abruptly nodded her head

"Yes."

-.-.-.-

The sun's light was shining through the tree's leafing branches and the birds were humming a tune mournfully pleasant to the ears. A few townspeople were walking atop the dusty dry pavement of the Yamamoto Road. Some of the men seemed a bit dazed, most likely recovering from the overnight hangover that their gambling evenings did to them; the more responsible ones went about their jobs productively. There were very few women about, a lot less than a normal village should have out. The mothers that were out were ushering their children away from a particularly small hut. The younger unmarried women were crowded around the shelter, gossiping about whatever was special about the it.

The normally bustling town seemed very empty all of a sudden.

Both Miroku and Kagome blinked up at each other curiously. Did something happen?

When he nodded his head, both took off hastily.

They had a sneaking suspicion it somehow involved them.

Arriving upon the ocean of curious village people, Miroku spoke up in a strong, courageous voice.

"Village citizens, make way! I am a trained priest!"

Immediately, the people formed a small valley for which the monk could travel. A few streams of "Good! He'll need it," or "Omigod! What happened!" could be heard playing on the monk's ears.

And when he arrived at the shelter, after pushing past the crowds, he discovered that it indeed involved them.

Kagome's rescuer was murdered.

Miroku's pupils dilated. _What could've happened to this kind man?_

Tucked neatly away inside the homely hut, laid a disfigured body. The man's eyes were rolled to the back of his head and rivers of thick red liquid trailed from the corners of his wrinkling crow's feet; another ruby trail dribbling down his gaping mouth. Deep scratches were coating the man's body, some even running over old battle scars and bruises the man previously had. But, without any doubt in mind, the most repulsive image by far, was the crossed shaped slash marks that revealed the man's intestines to the shining earth. One of the man's innards was spilling out of the body, the man's own blood drowning his form in unredeemable color.

Small beads of sweat trickled down Miroku's face as the gory sight before him laid out.

No human, even a bloodthirsty demon, could've accomplish this feat.

It must've been the Devil's doing.

From the back of the crowd, he could hear a familiar girl's voice pushing forward towards the unimaginable sight.

"Miroku-sama? Did you find anything?"

Somewhat recomposing himself, he turned to Kagome's figure, closing in on the bloody spectacle.

"K-Kagome!" Miroku managed to choke out, "S-Stay away from here!"

Noting his lack of an honorific and quivering tone of voice, Kagome immediately slowed down her shoving. "Huh? Why, Miroku-sama? Is there something wrong?"

"Just stay away, Kagome-sama…"

Obediently, Kagome did as Miroku requested.

Seeing as Kagome was obeying what he had asked of her, Miroku faced the disheveled body once again. Reaching into his robes, Miroku pulled out a sutra. Respectfully, the sacred paper was thrown onto the man's forehead, instantly sticking to the cold, scaly dead skin.

With a whisper's breath, Miroku placed one hand in front of his face straight up in a prayerful position.

Speedily whispering an incantation, the ward began to glow a sparkling electric blue. Not a second after, however, electric sparks began bouncing all around the man's body, electrifying the corpse. With a last sparkling crack, the body evaporated into a thin dust that was carried off by the soft breezy current.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome asked, seeing as Miroku visibly stiffened. "Miroku-sama! Is everything alright?" Kagome gasped when she saw the puddle of crimson liquid pooling near their feet. Withdrawing her feet from the creeping puddle of ruby, Kagome whirled around to face Miroku's unreadable expression. "Omigod! What happened!"

Miroku turned towards Kagome, a grave expression staring solemnly back at her. "I apologize, Kagome-sama. The corpse that was once there belonged to the man who rescued you."

Kagome's eyes widened, a few tears sticking to her thick lashes.

"What do you mean, Miroku?"

Miroku turned his attention back to the pool of blood. "Exactly that. This was the final resting place of the man that rescued you."

Kagome had a blank look playing on her face. "What… How can you tell? Where is his body?"

Miroku kneeled down, an almost clothed finger barely missing the surface of the blood. "I placed a sutra on this man's forehead and when it activated, the body dissolved," Miroku explained simply.

Kagome bent over besides Miroku. "Why do I get this strong feeling that that wasn't what you were trying to do? Dissolve his body, I mean."

Miroku stared at Kagome, concerned violet eyes looking intently back at her innocent brown ones. "Kagome-sama, you are correct in your assumption; the sutra was simply supposed to destroy all traces of a demonic possession."

Kagome cocked her head in curiosity.

"You see, Kagome-sama, the kanji on the sutra specifically explains to the holy energy to channel all its energy into cleansing any and all demon traces, if indeed there are any."

Kagome nodded her head, urging him to continue.

Miroku turned to face the blood. "However, when it did so, the whole body dispersed."

Kagome squinted her eyes. "Does that mean that the whole body was impure?"

Standing up, the monk dusted his robes off. "Indeed."

Kagome stood up beside him. "You seem extremely worried, Miroku-sama."

The man shook his head. "When I discovered the man's body, there was a cross shaped wound on his mid section. If my training hasn't failed me, and until now it hasn't, then I do believe a demon powerful enough to completely possess a man has escaped." Taking a slight swallow, Miroku quietly added, "I have never seen such a spectacle before in all my years."

Kagome eyed the wall wearily. Miroku's explanation made perfect sense; the walls were splashed with scarlet that seemed to have started from the center of the puddle, almost as if something did erupt from the man's stomach. A demon that manifested itself within a body.

Kagome shuddered.

Weak as it may have been, her first encounter with an unruly demon, the crow demon encounter, was something she was not soon to forget. Especially how the once small bird had managed to control the at least eight foot giant simply by consuming his heart. That sure brought back pleasant memories.

"Could it have been a crow demon?"

"I highly doubt it; most crow demons are relatively small. The wound on the man's chest was like a human came out of his body. However, there is always the possibility. Height isn't the only thing that the wound can be identified by; energy levels and demonic auras are highly capable of creating a large wound, as Naraku has demonstrated to us many times before."

Kagome nodded somberly.

_Now another innocent man is dead. And now I'll probably never find out if that was all just a dream._

"We should get going now," Kagome replied.

"Kagome-sama, I am sorry. I know you really wanted to speak to this man. If, however, I may ask, why the strong urge to talk?"

Kagome just smiled weakly.

"Miroku-sama, if I told you, you would either think poorly of me or find your lecherous ways contagious."

This response perked Miroku's attention. "Kagome-sama…"

"I'd rather not talk about it now."

Miroku shook his head. "Yes, well then, since our rendezvous was cut severely short and the others aren't due until sunrise tomorrow, I believe we have some time to shop."

Kagome looked up from her depressed eyes "Huh?"

Miroku gave her a warm smile. "Kagome-sama, would you like to purchase some items with me?"

Kagome's lip quivered a bit before she nodded enthusiastically.

Maybe he was the perfect lady's man after all. Not many could understand that shopping did relieve stress. And right now, Kagome believed herself to be under great amounts of it.

So that meant _lots_ of shopping.

-.-.-.-

"Miroku-sama! Over here! Over here!"

Chuckling deeply, the monk strode over from the line of fine clothing to the shelves of plants the young miko was gawking at.

The young foreign maiden pointed elatedly at the wide selection of fine medicinal herbs. Some were capped up in tiny vials and others were tightly sealed in glass jars. All of them seemed to excite the girl.

Miroku simply smiled. "Kagome-sama, most women your age would be raiding the kimonos not viewing the medicinal herbs."

"Firstly, girls my age are at the malls, stalking hot singers, cramming for tests, or jamming to J-pop at school dances. Now, secondly, every time I wear a kimono, I'm either kidnapped or being married off to some weird demon lord," Kagome turned around with a small pout. "Kimonos are nice but for the most part, they're annoying for travel. No matter how hard you try, you just can't run fast in one of those. I don't even think Ayumi Hamasaki can run in those, no matter how fabulously famous she is."

Miroku began to laugh quietly. "You never cease to amaze me."

Kagome tilted her head in question. "Hey, what do you mean by that?"

Waving off his hand, Miroku smirked, "Let's leave that for another day."

Throwing him a deathly warning glare, Kagome huffed. "For now, anyway."

Picking up a particular woven cloth, Miroku faced Kagome.

Eyeing the cloth, Kagome's smile beamed across her face. "Wow, Miroku! That's a nice fabric! You have good taste in kimonos!"

"I do hope that that is a flattering remark and not otherwise, Lady Kagome," Miroku laughed lightly. Gazing at the fabric once again, he stated in a more professional tone of voice, "Kagome-sama, if my "tastes" are as you say, then I do believe that this particular kimono would look quite lovely on you."

Kagome turned crimson. "W-well, n-not really…"

Smiling back at her, he responded cheerfully, "Allow this lowly monk to purchase this fine garment for you, my Lady."

Watching wide eyed as he walked away, Kagome began to gape like a fish. After recovering slightly, Kagome ran over to the grinning Miroku.

"Here you are, Kagome-sama!" he replied with good spirits.

Kagome scowled. "Why did you buy me this?"

"Did you not say you liked the design?"

"No, well, I mean yeah, but… but that's not the point!"

"Clarify."

"Is there a special occasion that's coming up and I forgot about?"

Miroku gave her a bewildered expression. "No, but do you honestly need an event in order to treat yourself?"

"Well… no but-"

Staring intently at her, he responded with a mystifying seriousness in his eyes. "You have always been there for us, all of us, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, myself, and many others. In times like these you are a star amongst the darkening sky, a bright, shining hope. But Kagome-sama, as much as you care for others, you also have to treat yourself on occasion as well."

"What have I done to deserve this?"

"As a start, no one can keep Inuyasha as under control as you can. You adopted Shippou, are helping Sango cope with her losses, and are healing all of our hearts in the process. You do more than you may think. Not to mention the _soda pop_ from your era is quite delicious and the _pocky_ is very flavorful as well."

Kagome was speechless.

Taking advantage of her silence, Miroku continued dramatically. "And as a token of my gratitude, this lovely kimono will belong to an even lovelier maiden."

"Thanks, Miroku-sama," Kagome smiled. "This means a lot to me."

Waving a carefree hand, he added contentedly, "No problem at all. If anything is indeed troubling your state of mind, I will gladly lend an ear."

Lips quivering, Kagome wiped away a few of her joyful tears before continuing. "Thanks again."

"Now," Miroku began in a teasing voice, "shall we continue to look attentively upon these containers overflowing with rosemary until they burst?"

Smacking him lightly across the shoulder, Kagome sighed happily. "Miroku, you are such an idiot." _But you're so kind to me. Thank you._

A light chill soared up her spine before she whirled around, crimson in the eyes, and slapped the hell out of the owner of that damned hand.

"MIROKU!"

-.-.-.-

A small, green leaf tumbled in the wind. So serene and peaceful it looked, just there, dancing upon the currents of a sightless brisk of wind. With four final twirls, it descended upon a creamy white surface.

Kagome delicately picked up the petal from her leg.

With a slight frown marring her face, she looked over her shoulder.

Nothing.

What was taking them this long? They should have been here by now.

They were close enough by, the shard told her that much, but it was like they were just hanging out there.

She would go after them, but then Miroku might come looking for her.

Besides, she couldn't just leave Shippou alone…

"Kagome! Kagome! Look at what I found!" a childlike voice chirped gleefully.

Kagome's cool brown eyes trailed over the child and his prize before cracking an enormous grin. "Why, Shippou! That's the biggest rock I have ever seen!"

Shippou puffed out his chest pompously. "Oh yeah? That was nothing! I bet I could find an even BIGGER one!"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you could."

Shippou smiled. "Kagome! Do you wanna see what else I found that was REALLY big?"

Kagome tilted her head. "Of course! What did you find Shippou?"

Scurrying behind an evergreen bush of leaves, an overzealous kitsune child emerged with a long pink worm in one hysterically shaking hand.

"Isn't it just so cool?" Shippou blurted out ecstatically, putting his clenched fist in front of Kagome's insipid face.

Very careful to hide her disgust, Kagome pulled her mouth into a stiff smile. "Oh yeah, i-it's very… very long and… and pink and… wormy…" Kagome giggled nervously.

Shippou beamed. "Do you wanna know what Inuyasha told me about worms? He said that they are good energy boosters and will help you grow strong and he also said they taste really great!" Quieting down for a split moment, Shippou confidently decided. "Hey, Kagome? Do you wanna share this one? This one's really long! That means that it has DOUBLE the energy!"

Her face paled.

"Uh, heh, Shippou, that's very kind of you but-"

"KAGOME-SAMA!"

Kagome and kitsune pup turned their heads at the loud sound.

A worn out looking monk dressed in purple robes ran up to them. "Bankotsu of the Shichinintai is battling the others!" he cried out urgently.

Kagome let out a loud gasp. "No way!"

Bolting up from the fresh log, Kagome dashed past Miroku and followed the path.

"Kagome! Wait! Inuyasha doesn't… damn, it…" Miroku sighed. "She was supposed to wait here…"

Shippou blinked up curiously at Miroku. "You've known Kagome for more than a year now; by now you know that she will run to them if the others are in trouble."

Miroku nodded. "Indeed, I do. As much as Inuyasha or any of us would like to disagree, we all need her help badly. She is the one that can defeat Naraku the most easily."

Shippou stood quiet. "You've already figured out how to work through Kagome's mind, haven't you?"

"After years of experience with plenty of women, one learns all of a female's mind techniques," Miroku smiled pleasantly.

Shippou scrunched up his nose. "You are a pervert just like Sango says!" Turning around, ready to bolt, he added with a sharp glare, "But you're wrong! Kagome isn't like other girls! She's different!"

With his final thought conveyed, the pup dashed away towards the battlefield.

Watching the kit carefully, the monk dusted off his robes. "You do not realize just how correct you are," he murmured quietly before following the chase.

-.-.-.-

Out in an open plain, about a mile away from Yamamoto village, the grassy green fields were tipped with rainy dew, and thousands of Saimyoushou hell insects were buzzing about as the confident warrior of the Sengoku Jidai era fought aimlessly with one of his chief threats.

"Shit! Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

Past the whizzing boomerang and raining dead insects, an enormous fang sprouted from a thinly carved sheath. Another sword, with no curve at all, barely missed the hanyou's neck, leaving a small trail of thick red drops to fall gracefully to the floor.

"I'm alright, Sango! Now worry about your own damn self!" he pissed half demon shouted back to his comrade.

Inuyasha's opponent, however, merely flicked a hanging onyx bang, before smiling his much loved smirk.

"Inuyasha, the girl is right; worry about yourself. She just needs to ward off a few bugs. No problem for a _strong_ warrior, right?"

"You son of a bitch!" Sango hissed brutally. "You dare to question the strength of my ancestors?"

"Sango, relax! He's just trying to-"

"He's trying to piss me off, that's what!"

"Sango, leave him to me!"

Bankotsu smiled a curtly grin. "Hanyou, I must have been misinformed. I believed that the priestess girl was your whore, not this pesky weakling. Have you told the dear miko about this?"

"Bankotsu! Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha growled, "Sango is my friend, not my whore! And neither is Kagome!"

Bankotsu just smiled kindheartedly. "We have company."

Eyes widening, Inuyasha slowly turned around, only to meet confused brown eyes.

"Inuyasha," her breath whispered.

"Ah! Miko, we have been waiting for you!" Bankotsu responded cheerfully, placing both hands merrily on his hips.

Immediately, Inuyasha noticed Kagome's body stiffen.

Was she _that_ scared of the Band of Seven leader?

Embedding his halberd deep into the earthen soil, Bankotsu walked casually towards a frightful Kagome.

"Hey you! Stay away from her!" Inuyasha barked.

Bankotsu stopped briefly, but did not turn around to face the dog. "Why, Inutrasha? I thought she wasn't your whore?"

"She isn't!"

Waving a hand casually, millions more of the deadly insects appeared. They charged toward the Inuyasha group, some charging towards the just arriving Miroku and Shippou.

"Well then," Bankotsu stated coolly, still approaching the anxious girl, "That's very good."

Side glancing, Inuyasha called out to Kagome, "Kagome! Run now! Don't worry about us!"

Kagome shook her head, before scrambling away.

However just as she almost got away, like a bug trapped in a thick glass jar, she soon found herself cornered in-between a bark oak tree and the Shichinintai leader's arms.

Brushing his lips against her ear, he whispered exotically, "Isn't this so very familiar, Priestess?"

Her body tensed as his rough hand began to feel the curves around her green sailor uniform.

"You know," he began impishly, "I always did just love your foreign kimono."

When all he received in return was a fear stricken gaze, he trailed his tongue along her ear.

Gaining an amount of courage, Kagome slapped the Shichinintai member firmly across the face, leaving a bruising handprint.

"G-get away from me!" Kagome screamed, pushing and kicking at him, hoping for all hell that his grip would loosen.

Her prayers went unanswered.

Grabbing a hold of her wrists, he pushed her body fully against the tree and grinned at her useless squirming.

"Kagome! Get away! Move the hell away from him!" Inuyasha cried out, still occupied by the growing numbers of Saimyoushou insects. "Kagome! Damn you, Bankotsu! Fucking, bugs! Get away from her!" Turning back to the insects, Inuyasha growled. "WIND SCAR! Kagome! Bankotsu! You leave her the hell alone!"

"Miko," Bankotsu sneered.

Kagome just scowled.

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what, you jackass!" she shouted out, trying to pull out of his strong, firm grip.

"You don't remember, then? That's just perfect."

Kagome looked at him questionably. What were this man's intentions? Somehow, she knew she really didn't want to find out.

Bankotsu moved closer to her until both of their noses were touching. Adeptly, he moved down to her neck, and started to plant feathery kisses along her collarbone.

"W-what are you doing, you shithead?" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"You told me you didn't want her that way. I don't mind taking her from you; she's a helluva lot cuter than that dike you have over there. And I'm positive she's more responsive too." A suggestive smirk etched itself on his face.

Sango began to fume furiously. "I'm gonna fuck you up, you asshole! Leave her alone!"

The Saimyoushou around Hiraikotsu began to fall to the floor at a quicker rate as the taijiya tried to closer approach the dangerous mercenary. No success was given as more insects, and even lesser demons, emerged from nowhere.

Bankotsu went back to the bound Kagome, who kept wriggling about.

"You really like it rough, don't you?"

Stopping for a brief moment, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Scrunching her face up in absolute disgust, she spat at him square in the face.

All noise died down for a moment. Even the insects quieted their boisterous buzzing.

The bravery coveting her eyes immediately filled with fear for herself.

A quiet, contemplating Bankotsu was quite a dangerous thing.

Staring into her eyes for a long time, a sly smirk came about his face. He abruptly wiped the saliva off on his sleeve before grasping both of her feminine wrists tightly in one of his hands. He moved so close to her that she could feel his hot, moist breath tickling her neck.

"You know you want me. Don't you remember yesterday night? How you were moaning my name? I know that it was me you were thinking about, not Inutrasha," he whispered so low, not even Inuyasha could pick up his voice.

Kagome's eyes widened. Trails of tears began to glide down her face. Then it did happen.

"It would have been so much more fun if we went all the way, right?"

Kagome's tears stopped.

It didn't happen?

But he did touch her.

Broiling anger overtook boiling anger.

That filthy, sick, perverse, hot, sexy man!

"I hate you," Kagome growled.

Bankotsu sneered. "If I had my way, you'd do much more than hate me."

When Kagome began kicking at him, he pressed his body against hers. "Kagome," he purred, "I know that you desire me."

"I do not! I would sooner die!"

"Then begin preparing your coffin, babe."

Splitting her knees, he pushed himself fully against her core, making her squeak. His free hand began to massage her thigh, moving ever so slightly up. His eyes locked with hers, silently challenging her.

With his shining cerulean eyes staring deep into hers, he spoke. "You know you do."

His hand trailed up until it disappeared under her skirt. When Kagome hitched her breath and tossed her head back with a strangled moan, he sneered. "See hanyou? I think both of your thoughts on your relationship are mutual; she doesn't see you the same way either."

Kagome hung her head limply against Bankotsu's shoulder, some heavy gasps coming from her.

Smirking, he laughed. "Well then! I'll gladly make her my whore!"

"You sick… you sick bastard," Kagome murmured from his chest. "I hate you."

"Heh, if what you say is true, the feeling's mutual, babe." Bankotsu lapped the liquids from his fingers.

Raising her chin up, he smirked at her half lidded eyes. "Would you like to show your friends more and see how Inutrasha indeed feels about you?" His other hand began to slightly wander along her curves.

Kagome glared at him. "No, get the hell away from me."

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't!"

A warm tingling feeling began to drift off of her body in large waves, the visible violet energy beginning to coat her body. Where his hand was grasping hers, it began to sizzle softly, until it burst into flames.

"Shit!" Bankotsu jumped away, holding his scarring hand. Scowling, he glared at the defiant girl. "Bitch, you're gonna wish that you didn't do that."

"I guess you could say the same for yourself."

Aware of what she was implying, Bankotsu reeled around to the sight of the thousands of Saimyoushou hell insects falling to the floor like dead flies. Each insect's carcass hissed until it vaporized into the ground. The grass around engulfed the bodies, and grew slightly.

Even more unfortunate to the mercenary, were the miko's comrades that were more than ready to destroy the assassin on the spot.

"You fucker," Inuyasha barked, whipping Tessaiga in front of him. "I'll kill you for what you've done to Kagome!"

"Indeed. What you have done to Kagome-sama is unforgivable!" Miroku snarled.

"It's too late to take back those kind words, Bankotsu," Sango derided cruelly.

Bankotsu blinked curiously at the group. "Oh, this is gonna be fun," he laughed, cracking his knuckles. "Who wants to go first?"

Inuyasha charged forth. "I'm your opponent!"

Bankotsu skillfully evaded the sword's blow. Quickly appearing between Inuyasha and his sword, Bankotsu jabbed at the hanyou's chest before squaring him in the face.

When Miroku ran forth, Bankotsu blocked his staff and jutted out his fist, hitting Miroku in the solar plexus. Sango dashed right after the monk and swung her katanna at the assassin. Ducking below the samurai sword, Bankotsu elbowed her in the gut.

Watching in amusement as they all fell, he began stretching his muscles. "If I knew molesting the little priestess whore was gonna fire you all up, I would have done that a long time ago," he laughed.

"Show some respect to Kagome-sama!" Miroku growled, getting up slowly.

Arching his eyebrow, Bankotsu whistled. "I thought I knocked you out. Heh, I was expecting the hanyou to last longer than you."

"You may be human, but your chance for redemption has long since passed! Kaazana!" Miroku whipped the prayer beads from his wrist.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu cried out as the powerful wind threatened to surround him.

"Surrender your soul now or forever be trapped within the depths of the Wind Tunnel!"

"You wish, you holy bastard! I've been to hell before and hanging out in a holy man's hand sounds boring as fuck!" Running as fast as hell, Bankotsu ducked between the trees and grabbed Kagome.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Miroku immediately covered his black hole. "Lady Kagome!"

"You fucking coward!" Inuyasha coughed, blood dribbling from his chin, and grabbed a hold of Tessaiga's hilt. "Put Kagome down!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Bankotsu laughed coyly.

"She's not your goddamn shield!" Sango cried out.

"No, you're right. She's more like a precious porcelain doll… So easy to break." Bankotsu laughed.

"You sick bastard!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Tell you what," Bankotsu dragged on lazily, as his fingers caressed her fragile neck softly. "I'll let her go and leave you guys alone if you let me grab my Banryuu."

Growling, Inuyasha backed down. "Fine! Grab your damn sword but leave Kagome out of this!"

Bankotsu easily navigated towards his blade, Kagome being carried with one powerful arm. Banryuu was still embedded into the ground; with one strong pull, the sword rose out of the ground.

"Okay," Miroku began, "Banryuu is now in your possession. Honor your word and free Kagome."

Bankotsu arched his eyebrow. "Damn, you guys took that shit seriously? That is funny as hell."

Kagome began whimpering under his arms.

A solitary Saimyousho buzzed closer to Bankotsu. With a few slurred buzzes and perplexing movements, the bug flew away.

Bankotsu scowled. "Stupid bastard." He turned to the Inu-tachi. "Today's your lucky day, Inutrasha. I've got some shit to do so I've got to turn in early today."

Turning to the blossom in his possession, he kissed her fully on the lips and then ran away.

"That bastard got away!" Inuyasha went to leap right after him.

"Inuyasha! No!" Miroku declared. "We have more important things to deal with. Bankotsu is going to let us be for the moment. Right now, Kagome-sama is more important."

Inuyasha scowled. "Fuck no! I'm gonna go look for that son of a bitch."

Right as he was ready to fly after the mercenary, Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a deadly look on his face. "When I get back, we're going to have a serious talk."

With that, he left.

And with that, she cried.

* * *

I am so fucking sorry. I have no excuse. After Finals, my brain went brain dead – much worse than a writer's block. Now, I'm trying to keep to my word and get some more chapters up. Assassin Café's next and I'm probably gonna publish a few more Ban/Kag song fics. I may even end up writing another whole new story/plot for your enjoyment.

Please don't kill me for the horrible thing Bankotsu did to Kagome. People asked for more limey content and I wanted Bankotsu to basically show Inuyasha that "Bitch, she's mine; claws off." It really pisses dogs off when you cross their "territory." Besides, I like exploring all aspects of Bankotsu's personality, even the more evil ones!

Oh yes, I almost forgot. A while back, I received an interesting review. It said that Bankotsu is being evil. When I saw that, I wanted to hug that reviewer. That's the image I'm going for! Originally, Bankotsu is an almost heartless murderer to whom Inuyasha's group is a threat to. If I was him, I sure as hell wouldn't treat the other team buddy-buddy. Most other Bankotsu stories (like my Assassin Café XD) picture Bankotsu as more of a nice person than evil. You people make Rumiko cry. That's why I love Soldier Boy so much; it plays on a more realistic level. Besides, it's supposed to be more hentaish in the beginning than romantic.

I also received a review that brought up an interesting question (my gosh, it was quite a while ago and I apologize but still!). The author asked what my penname stood for. Honestly, it's a play on "Sango" (as you understood) and also "Otaku", which is pretty much an obsessive fan. (I just decided "SangOtaku6" looked better than "SangoOtaku6") So technically, the literal definition would be an obsessed Sango fan, which is quite inaccurate considering Kagome is my favorite character. Don't ask. I'm a walking paradox :) Six is just my favorite number. No solid reason for putting it there other than to look cool.

When Bankotsu commented to his Brothel pal about Kagome being a flat chested, no good in bed girl, he was technically lying. For starters, he didn't have her yet, and second, his little friend probably wouldn't have gotten up if she wasn't any good. Bankotsu actually said that so his Brothel friend would let her go free from the whorehouse. Awww, he was being a good boy… (Don't tell him I told you though.) Or maybe he has his own reasons for that?

Well, I should get writing now! Ja ne!

SangOtaku6

And, to everyone who calls me SangOtaku6-sama, I blush red it makes me so happy. Thanks for your respect. To honor that title – MORE CHAPTERS! XD I hope I can get rid of this damn writer's block.

To everyone who read all of my blurbs, here's a secret; a certain gay murderer should be coming back from the grave soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Human Emotion

Category: Action, Ecchi

Type: Feudal Japan

Rating: OT

Warning(s): Suggestive Content/Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence

Disclaimer: Nope! Dada!

-.-.-.-

Crushing, infuriated footsteps rattled off the temple walls. Each step was piercingly thunderous, getting only more painful as it got to its victim.

"NARAKU!"

A long moment of silence passed. Bankotsu did not bulge an inch. "I know you're there, you shit for brains monkey."

From within the shadows a low cackling sounded. "Kukukuku. Bankotsu, must you make so much noise in my temple? It is well after midnight and my maids and priests are fast asleep.

The young warrior gave the dark man a hard glare before opening his mouth. "Heh. Maids? Priests?! Those bastards have long since been dead. You keep their bodies preserved only as vessels. Don't pull that crap with me."

"My, observant as always, my dear leader of the _former_ Shichinintai."

Bankotsu's face slightly stiffened. "Naraku! Stop playing these stupid games with me! You know what I want!"

A small smile crept up onto the youthful lord's face. "How could I possibly know that, Bankotsu? I can't read minds."

"Look," Bankotsu began, grabbing a hold of the Naraku human lord mimic's neck, "we can do this two ways. I think you know the rest."

Naraku only sneered at Bankotsu.

"Listen, you goddamn ape! Right now, I am in control. Without me, your stupid plan would fall. Either you resurrect him now, or your game plan falls apart."

Naraku gave Bankotsu a serious look. "And how do I know that you won't leave after he's been resurrected?"

Bankotsu let his grip on Naraku's neck free and took a step back. "You don't but you're smart enough to know that I really want the entire Shichinintai back. Unfortunately, the Shichinintai has more than one member so I'd have to play your damn game for a long while."

"Don't you remember what your comrade Renkotsu did to you? To _Jakotsu_?"

"I know that the feared Shichinintai of the past will never be back to its fullest potential but I'm willing to die trying."

Cackling slightly, Naraku let out a bitter snicker. "No matter what you do, every time I look at you, you appear more and more human in my eyes."

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow. "And did I ever tell you that I wasn't? I'm not like you, who strove to be a demon so much that he sold his body to starving _lesser_ youkai. I just want to be powerful and fight alongside my comrades."

Stilling his laughter, Naraku responded, "Give me one good reason why I should resurrect Jakotsu of the Shichinintai?"

Bankotsu looked at Naraku for a solid, still moment, before a curved smirk latched onto his face. "Because, although stupid, this game of yours is somewhat fun."

Naraku's mouth twisted into a demented grin. "Why, Bankotsu! You were so against this in the beginning! Why the change of heart?" Naraku side glanced at Bankotsu. "Could the Shichinintai leader of legend, the merciless slayer of demons and men alike, have a small feeling of pity for the bitch's bitch?"

Bankotsu scowled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Naraku simply grinned. "Well, then, you don't seem the kind to lie when your brothers' lives are on the line. I believe I can… trust your intentions. For now, anyways."

The mercenary arched his eyebrow in question.

"Jakotsu of the Shichinintai will be resurrected by the sun's set today. Prepare the world for his coming."

Without another word, Bankotsu whipped around and walked out of the black gates of Naraku's fortress.

-.-.-.-

"Don't worry Kagome! Inuyasha will be over it! He's just jealous!"

"That's what Shippou would say right now."

Kagome sighed as her kneeled form dropped another tiny gray-blue pebble into the crystalline pond. The tiny colorful koi scattered away from the pebble's slow landing.

Almost a week has passed since that day.

Kagome recalled those wretched, but vivid memories.

"_I hate you," Kagome growled._

_Bankotsu sneered. "If I had my way, you'd do much more than hate me."_

_When Kagome began kicking at him, he pressed his body against hers. "Kagome," he purred, "I know that you desire me."_

"_I do not! I would sooner die!"_

"_Then begin preparing your coffin, babe."_

_Splitting her knees, he pushed himself fully against her core, making her squeak. His free hand began to massage her thigh, moving ever so slightly up. His eyes locked with hers, silently challenging her._

_With his shining cerulean eyes staring deep into hers, he spoke. "You know you do."_

_His hand trailed up until it disappeared under her skirt. When Kagome hitched her breath and tossed her head back with a strangled moan, he sneered. "See hanyou? I think both of your thoughts on your relationship are mutual; she doesn't see you the same way either."_

Kagome frowned bitterly. He had touched her. He touched her in a way that only Inuyasha was supposed to. The Inuyasha that was going to be with her, not Kikyou. How could she rightfully call herself a virgin after that incident? She still hadn't had sex yet but the action was so impure it was probably worse than the intercourse itself.

"Damn you, Bankotsu. I despise you," Kagome snarled bitterly.

At that moment, the earlier memory came back into her mind to re-play.

"_I hate you," Kagome growled._

_Bankotsu sneered. "If I had my way, you'd do much more than hate me."_

Kagome shuddered.

Ever since that day, everyone in the Inu-tachi had been avoiding her. After Inuyasha came back from the mercenary hunt fruitless, he was so pissed off he didn't even want to look at her, let alone talk to her. He apparently believed everything his eyes, and nose, told him. Sango kept sending her emotional pity glances and she didn't speak to her as much anymore. Kagome did not want Sango's pity; she wanted her best friend back, especially now that she had lost Inuyasha's trust. Shippou, well, Shippou would have spent more time with her, trying to cheer up his mother figure, but every chance Shippou tried to cheer her up, Inuyasha would tell him to stay away from her. If Shippou refused, Inuyasha got up and took the young pup into the forest to go hunt for some wild animals for food. Amazing how before, it was a fight and a half to get Inuyasha to do anything useful around the campsite and now the group rarely saw the short-tempered hanyou.

The only one that seemed to care for her anymore was Miroku. He still teased her and he was still her friend. In fact, since the incident, he actually spent more time with her now than before. He was being the lending shoulder that Sango used to be. But Kagome couldn't help but wonder what the mysterious monk really thought of her and the display that Bankotsu did.

_He probably thinks I'm a slut just like the rest of them do._

Kagome wanted to cry.

_Damn that fucking lecherous mercenary. Why'd he have to do that right in front of everyone, in front of Inuyasha? Was it just to stake some fucking claim?_

The tears that Kagome tried so desperately to hold back rolled down her soft, blistering cheeks.

_All my friends are against me now. Is this what he's trying to do? Ruin me?_

Kagome hiccupped a few times.

"Boo!"

And fell into the cool pond water.

"Eeep!" Kagome cried as she went splat into the water, the tadpoles and fishes scurrying away from the odd and large obstacle.

Kagome lifted her sopping head from the now murky pond water, little plants daggling from her obsidian hair and droplets hanging from her dark eyelashes. Her face had turned a furious red, from the crying or the embarrassment, one could not tell.

"MIROKU!!!!!"

Well, it could have been from anger, too.

Kagome got up from the shallow pond and flopped over to where a grinning monk clothed in dark violet was.

Smack.

"Ouch."

Miroku gazed across at the sopping wet girl. Inside, he smiled, despite his new but not rare injury.

"Ah, Kagome-san, was that really necessary?"

Glaring at him demonically, Kagome cried out a loud, "Of course, you idiot! Because of you and your dumb prank, I fell into the water!"

Instead of saying anything, Miroku just stuck his tongue out at her, a habit he got from the normally bubbly schoolgirl. That action must not have been correctly used in this situation, he realized, because another bump grew from his head.

Miroku pretended to pout.

And Kagome laughed for the first time that day.

-.-.-.-

"I…"

"Hate…"

"RABBITS!!"

Bankotsu cried out as yet another damn rabbit scurried into its hole. Bankotsu ran up to the hole, and, pulling his sleeve back, jabbed his arm down the hole. The only result of that was a bleeding hand, two small punctures on his bare hand.

"Rabbits are a bitch to catch! Fuckin' monkey, Naraku! I should make him catch my food!" Bankotsu sat crossed legged next to the tiny hole in the ground and began to pout.

"I thought I was a zomibeeeeee," Bankotsu whined, "Zombies aren't supposed to get hungryyyyyyyyy…" His comment was contradicted by the loud objection of his stomach. "Oh, shut up."

A small white and brown head popped out of the hole and blinked its hazel eyes at the mercenary. Its whiskers twitched a bit.

Bankotsu noticed the delicious morsel popping its head from the ground. He could practically taste it. Delicious, cooked, rabbit with seasonings and herbs roasted to perfection. A small bit of drool escaped from his mouth.

"That's it, you little shit!" Bankotsu jumped up, suddenly motivated again. "I'm going to eat you!"

The rabbit blinked blankly at the very animated boy.

"Ahem!" Bankotsu began. He picked up Banryuu and pointed it at the rabbit's furry forehead. "Fear me, you idiotic rodent!"

The rabbit sniffed the halberd perplexedly and slowly placed its teeth around it.

"Gah! You bastard!" Bankotsu jerked the halberd away from the rabbit. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! This thing is worth _so_ much! Halberds aren't cheap and Banryuu's not just any halberd. It's _the_ infamous halberd the leader of the feared Shichinintai uses! Which, by the way, is yours truly!" Bankotsu flashed a grin.

The rabbit looked unimpressed.

"Look, you, you, you dumb hopping Easter bunny! Get out of that hole or I'll break your neck!"

The rabbit tilted its head, and, from what seemed to be boredom, went back into its cozy home to do anything but listen to that weird, dark haired, noisy creature.

"What?! How dare you ignore me!" Bankotsu shoved his hand down his hand down the hole, resulting in a, of course, bitten hand. Some idiots never learn.

"Damn rabbit," Bankotsu whined. His body slumped over in defeat. "I'm so hungry!!!" His stomach whined in agreement. Bankotsu glared crossly at his bitchy belly.

A small giggle caught his ear. It was immediately hushed though.

It was so split, that, for a second, Bankotsu had thought he was hearing things. However, thinking that way in his line of business was more likely to make your body wind up dead, either ten feet in the ground or being eaten by demons.

"Come out," a bored Bankotsu groaned. _Great, some stupid girl saw me._

No sound was made.

Bankotsu got annoyed. "I said fuckin' come out already! I heard you!"

No sound was made.

Then, a dash from the left caught his eye. Bankotsu jumped up and caught someone's arm.

When Bankotsu saw who it was, only two words were processed in his mind.

_Oh joy…_

"Let go of me!" the girl shoved him back.

"You again?" Bankotsu complained. "Wench, don't you ever get tired of stalking me?"

"I am NOT EVER going to waste my time stalking someone like YOU! Normal people don't STALK PERVERTS! Get away from me!" Kagome hissed.

Bankotsu couldn't help the smile on his face. There she was again, that fiery personality, his favorite plaything.

Bankotsu tossed her over his broad shoulder and sat down beside the trees, next to the rabbit hole. He placed her in his lap, holding her still against him. "So, then, if you're not stalking me why are you here?" When she wouldn't look at him, his fingers came to hold her chin firmly.

Kagome jerked her face away. Bankotsu held her cheek and was surprised to find it wet.

"Are you crying?" he asked like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, now get away from me." Kagome kicked and shoved until he relinquished a hold of her.

Bankotsu gave a bored expression. _God, women are all the same,_ he couldn't help but think.

Kagome wrinkled her nose before pointing an accusing finger at him. "You'd better NOT be thinking something like, 'God! All girls are the same' 'cause I'll kick your face!"

Bankotsu couldn't help the widening of his eyes.

Which told the feisty dark-haired miko that he had been thinking exactly that.

Which earned him that promised kick to the face.

"God! All _men_ are the same!" Kagome huffed rudely.

Bankotsu's hand touched his bruised cheek. "Such a vulgar girl."

"What! Vulgar?! I'm surprised you know what vulgar means!"

Bankotsu jumped up from the floor to face her. "Are you calling me _stupid_?!"

"No, 'stupid' is for monkeys!"

Bankotsu and Kagome stood growling at each other, nose to nose.

Kagome was about to throw another _vulgar _comment at Bankotsu when she realized the lack of space between their faces. She leapt back a few feet after turning crimson.

When Kagome jumped back, Bankotsu smirked. She always seemed to shy away when they were physically close to each other. It seemed to be the main girl's weakness.

Bankotsu predatorily walked closer to her, grinning slightly. "What's wrong, Kah-goh-may? Don't you like being so close to me? Don't you like being _intimate_ with the enemy?"

_Damn! He's doing it again!_ Kagome growled. When he was close enough, Kagome kicked as close to mini Ban-chan as she could.

"Nice try," he grinned sadistically as he skillfully brought up the foot he caught, effectively dragging the girl with him. And because her legs were in the air, gravity was taking Bankotsu's side. Thin, black panties were revealed to the world, despite the owner's futile attempts to push the skirt down… or rather, up.

"Gahhhhhh!!!! Put me down! Put me down now!" Kagome cried as her hands failed to conceal her underwear.

"Bankotsu stared down freely, however. "Ya know… that's some pretty cheap armor. You know that won't protect much. I think I could tear that cheap material without touching you."

Kagome stilled for a moment. _Is he serious?_ Kagome looked up at his curious and very boyish looking face. Kagome turned pink. _Omigod! He really thinks that my underwear is armor!_

"Hey, you! Quite staring so much!" Kagome yelled out as he dangled from his grasp.

Bankotsu's kiddish curiosity snapped away and then his mischievous, quite sexy, expression was on. "The armor's very interesting but usually when there is armor there is something to protect… I would like to see this treasure of yours."

Kagome flushed red at his suggestive comment. "You jackass! They're underwear! Not armor, you crazy war freak! And god, what a cheesy pickup line!"

Bankotsu tossed the girl in the air. With a small 'Eep!' escaping Kagome's lips, Bankotsu caught her gallantly in his arms. Kagome, pissed, turned to face him only to be drawn by the most vivid color she had ever seen.

Bankotsu stared intently at her with eyes filled with dead seriousness. It truly frightened Kagome. So much it did, that she feared to breathe.

When she gulped from the intense atmosphere, Bankotsu placed his hand deep into her long tresses and brought her face towards his. Kagome crossed her eyes as she watched him approach her. Did he want to kiss her? She couldn't move; his eyes were much too hypnotizing. The hand buried deep in her locks of hair, began to massage her skull slowly, and very affectionately. Kagome's muscles began to relax a little more, easing her weight on the mercenary's strong arms.

Kagome was so close that she could see every detail of his face. He was quite handsome and many women, especially in her era where the blue eyes everyone had were contacts (and even then not as vibrant as the ones this man possessed), could easily fall for a man like this, regardless of his past. And with those beautiful eyes, he stared at her. It almost felt like a waste to her, such eyes staring at such a plain looking girl.

Bankotsu brought his lips to Kagome's ear. When his hot breathe touched Kagome's skin, her heart began to accelerate. He placed his lips on her ears and Kagome inhaled sharply. His touches were so sensational.

"Kagome," Bankotsu purred sensually.

Kagome choked out a reply. "Y-yes?"

"Did you seriously think I'd kiss you?"

Kagome's eyes blinked. "Huh?"

Kagome's ass collided with the floor with a crash and, above her, stood the very sexy mercenary, laughing his sides out like a little boy who pulled a little girl's pigtails.

Kagome's face blistered cherry, rage, embarrassment, and other blush-provoking emotions scattering all about her face.

Kagome jumped back up stoutly (her ass still hurt like hell but her pride would not let her show it). "You bastard! How dare you! How dare you drop me like that! I aughta-"

Bankotsu came deathly close to her face, eyes mere inches apart. With a half smirk on his face he replied with that intoxicating voice of his, "You aughta? You aughta what?"

Stumped by his sudden appearance, Kagome stumbled back. Using the speed he was well known for, Bankotsu tackled her to the floor, pinning her wrists to the ground. His body floated over hers in a very sudden, very familiar position. Bankotsu came so close to her face his long hair brushed Kagome's reddening cheeks.

"Kagome," Bankotsu said in that irresistible voice of his. "Are you disappointed that I didn't kiss you?"

Kagome snorted, "Heh! Y-yeah right! Like I'd want kiss an idiot like-"

"Because," he continued, his warm, sticky tongue tracing her ear, "I will kiss you if you want."

Kagome's face only continued to turn crimson. Her heart was ready to beat right out of her chest and she could feel a warmth pooling between her legs. He was probably just messing with her again. Bastard.

"B-Bankotsu…" was all she managed to choke out of her parched throat. Did he want to kiss her? Did she want to kiss him? Was it wrong to kiss him?

He moved so that both of her feminine wrists were held by one of his large hands. He used his other hand to caress her cheek. The sweet sensation made her knees go feeble.

"Kagome," he began again, "if you don't say no, you're going to get kissed."

Kagome swallowed so her throat could produce some words but it was futile. _But… do I really want to stop him?_ Kagome tried again to say something but it was as if her voice box had been ripped away, stolen away by this handsome man. It was as if he had cast a spell on her.

"That would be a yes then," he said smoothly.

His free hand held her chin firmly. Kagome could feel his breath over her lips and she just wanted to scream at him to kiss her already. Kagome braced herself for anything. She half expected him to tease her again like before. But her gut told her otherwise. He was shit serious.

Common sense, reality, and everything she had locked in her mind flew away for a moment when his lips met hers. The feeling was so good, so damn good and he hadn't done anything yet. Kagome opened her mouth, submitting herself to whatever he wished. Shivers went up and down her spine when he began to stroke the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He broke the kiss for a moment and stared at her with those deathly gorgeous azure eyes. He gave her a long gaze and then gave her a soul-sucking kiss that left a tingle in her mouth that quickly spread through out her body, a tingle that begged for more.

_This man must be the best kisser in the world_, Kagome couldn't help but think. _Hell, maybe in both worlds_.

Coming to the conclusion that she wasn't about to move anytime soon, Bankotsu released his grip on her wrists. Bankotsu brought one hand behind her head and the other on her warm cheek. He tilted her head slightly and began those kisses that were so familiar.

His butterfly kisses.

Kagome rolled her head back as he trailed those addictive kisses around her throat. Those kisses that made her forget everything but the sensations taking place in her body. It was probably wrong but the kisses were so feathery, so inviting, that she wouldn't mind being selfish just this once. Just for his kisses.

Her eyes were half lidded and all she could see were stars. She could feel the heat circulating throughout her body, the blood flowing through her veins, making her shiver and moan in the depths of the ambiance. The man had a mouth the gods must be jealous of. It was a feeling so unspeakable, so indescribable, all she wanted was to embrace that heat, that feeling and bring herself closer to that warmth.

Soon after, the warm began to fade slightly and Kagome squinted her brown eyes. Up right above her was that dreamy man staring down at something. His strength filled eyes connected with hers for a moment. The emotion in it, though, was… shock?

Kagome opened her eyes all the way. Why was he shocked? It took much to shock Bankotsu. (Hell, she'd know what with all the battles she'd witness Inuyasha and him fight.) Kagome followed his confused gaze. She watched his eyes leave an invisible trail. From her face. To her chest. To her arms. To her hands…

"Kyaaaa!!!" Kagome burned red. "I-I'm so sorry!!!"

Bankotsu blinked. He then mustered up a knowing smirk as he fixed the armor and haori that Kagome had unintentionally undone. He paused for a moment, and smirked evilly. He undid his haori once again and it fell obediently at his feet.

Kagome swallowed hard. Well sculpted chest. How could something so evil be so handsome? So tempting? Kagome shivered.

Bankotsu pulled the kerchief from Kagome's uniform tauntingly. When she didn't object, he continued. He brought her blouse up to reveal two mounds of flesh, not large, but not small either. Bankotsu was about to undo that other flimsy armor of hers but then he felt something furry at his feet, rubbing against his almost bare feet.

And he screamed out loud.

Kagome's eyelids flew open to see that tempting, half-naked man cradling his foot like a child. From the glimpse she caught, it seemed as though it had got cut somehow.

However, from the corner of the tree, a small hole with two long rabbit ears sticking out form it seemed to be what Bankotsu was glaring at while he bitched.

"You stupid, sonuvarabbit!" Bankotsu cried out. "That fuckin hurts!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. The feared mercenary for the past decades was before her, cradling his foot yelling at a rabbit that really didn't care about the whining teen.

He really did not have much luck when it came to cute, widdle bunny rabbits.

Kagome's eyes softened. It would technically be helping the enemy but she had found some herbs earlier in her mini adventures not far from here. It was a disinfectant herb and, mixed with a few of the leaves she always carried around, the wound would heal in no time. Kagome put on her school shirt and got up.

"I'm going to go get some herbs I saw earlier in that direction," Kagome informed him, pointing to her right. "I'll be back soon."

_Whoa… Kagome, what are you doing! You were acting like a horny schoolgirl back there. Well, technically I am a schoolgirl but I'm not horny…I don't think, anyway… Geez, I snapped out of my daze and I find myself stripping Bankotsu of his armor and haori. I mean, man, I even freaked him out._

_Still, I feel like I'm betraying Inuyasha. And not just him either. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou too. Even Kouga… _ Kagome gave a downcast look. _Snap out of it! Stop feeling pity for yourself! But…_ Kagome paused to think. _I should feel like crying and breaking down but I don't feel that way. I think… Don't tell me I'm actually beginning to enjoy Bankotsu's company! That's scary! He's the enemy! But what does that mean anyway? How could someone so cold be so gentle and warm?_

Kagome glanced down to realize she had been standing in front of the herb growth for a few minutes, zoned out. Quickly, she grabbed the herbs in best condition and ran back to Bankotsu.

"Hey! Bankotsu! I brought-ah!" Kagome was pushed back by a deafening blade that nearly stole off with her legs. The blade withdrew quite quickly. Kagome, who had fallen, looked down to see a bit of blood running down her thighs, dripping onto her ankles.

"Woman! Shut up!" a strangely familiar voice hissed.

_Oh god. He really is bringing back the Shichinintai!_ Kagome thought horribly. _How'd I miss him? He has no jewel shards! Inuyasha has to know!_

"God, it's that stupid wench! Why'd the first bitch I have to see when I wake up is you? Damn, must Jakotsutou touch that _filthy_ blood of yours? My poor baby. Better Jakotsutou than Banryuu though. Speaking of which, _why_ were you calling Aniki so familiarly? How dare you show such disrespect to him!"

Positioning Jakotsutou for a side slash, Jakotsu cried out, "I don't know why you sounded so familiar with him but I will not let you disrespect Aniki and the Shichinintai's name such! Jakotsutou!"

Kagome could only watch in horror as the shining blades moved at her, the blades dancing very similarly to a wild, aggressive serpent. Kagome could see her own reflection on the terpsichore blades. The look of sheer terror that the members of the Shichinintai thrived on, fed off of. She could see from the blade's reflection that that look, which drew them to blood and death, was being mirrored from her face. Kagome felt pain all over her body before everything blacked out.

And the crimson setting sun bathed the field in an eerie, red glow.

-.-.-.-

"You're up."

Blur everywhere. Kagome shut her eyes hard and rubbed them gently, rubbing away the haze from her eyes.

Curiosity sparked in Kagome's eyes as the first thing she saw was Jakotsu, more specifically, a pouting Jakotsu with a large bump on his head and a scowl on his face.

Kagome got up slowly from her bed rest. A piercing pain exploded around her body, making the girl cry out softly, as she hugged her body to protect herself from the unbearable pain.

Jakotsu watched heartlessly from the corner of his eye.

"Wench, I'm not apologizing."

Kagome, staring out with one eye open at him, the other closed in pain, spoke imperceptibly, "Wha… What do you mean?"

"Heh! Didn't you hear me, bitch? I said I'm not apologizing!"

Kagome tried hard to stay awake but her body refused to obey her. She felt herself shut down and collapse as Jakotsu gave her the most hated glare a gay man could come up with.

-.-.-.-

Kagome blinked her eyes open again. It wasn't a dream. She could see a certain grumbling gay man from the other side of the campfire. _Damn,_ she groaned.

"Well, damn, are all women that pointless? Dramatically wake up, faint, and wake up, five minutes later? Keh, puh-thet-tic!"

"Like your pronunciation skills," Kagome muttered rudely. "Where's Bankotsu?" Kagome asked, getting up from her bed rest.

Jakotsu mumbled some words to himself.

"Hey, you stupid homo! I'm talking to you!"

"What? Show some respect!"

"Ah, yes, how could I forget that lesson Momma taught me? Always respect your _elders_."

Jakotsu snapped. "What! You dumb bitch! I am not old! You're just a child!"

"Okay, fine, whatever. Right now, I don't care," Kagome groaned. "Now tell me where Bankotsu is."

Jakotsu's eye twitched, before once again conversing to himself.

Getting irritated, Kagome took off her shoe, and, with aim that only her evil PE teacher could make her master, threw her shoe. She watched in pleasure as the shoe bounced off Jakotsu's head, and with a startled look on his face, she watched from the other side of camp as he frantically looked to discover who threw that shoe only to see an annoying giggling girl watching him.

"You bitch!" Jakotsu cried as other bump emerged from his head, giving the other bump some company.

"You never answered my question."

Jakotsu grumbled and began talking to himself again.

Getting fed up, Kagome reached down for her other show. As she reached down, she noticed the irritated man jab a manicured fingernail to the west side of him.

"He's up north, you vulgar creature."

_Vulgar? Again?! _Kagome, although aggravated, let him go without another bump just because he finally answered her question.

Kagome walked over to Jakotsu, put on her show and sped walked toward the direction Jakotsu pointed.

"Finally that stupid girl's away from me," Jakotsu grumbled.

From right out of the sky, a lovely rock came flying out from the west side of him and smacked him on the head, giving those two bumps, another companion.

-.-.-.-

_That stupid Jakotsu, always giving me problems!_ Kagome thought angrily.

She had been walking for a couple of minutes, and all she could see were healthy forest trees. _At least I know this isn't a trap_¸ Kagome thought positively. She didn't know why, but the thought of Jakotsu tricking her didn't even occur to her. _It must be a good omen, or something._

Something made Kagome pause temporarily. Her nose wasn't as strong as Inuyasha's but she could smell it. There was no doubt in her mind. Crisp, warm air. A slight humidity dangling in the breeze.

_Hot springs!_ Kagome sang in her head. Little, chubby cherubs were floating all around her mind.

Kagome looked down at her clothes. They weren't too shabby. Okay, yeah right. Her clothes had a few blood splotches and tears and her socks were a bit dirty from her collision with the dusty ground of the Feudal Era, but overall, she'd been dirtier before. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. She gave a surprised look when her hands were covered in a dried, but slightly sticky substance.

_Blood,_ Kagome thought. _I shouldn't be surprised. This is normal after all._ _Well, here's my excuse for bathing in the springs._

Kagome ran the rest of the way to the springs. There was a relaxing mist floating in the air and there was a light floral scent above. _Most likely an extinct flower that grew near hot springs or something weird like that. Oh well! Who knows, who cares! I'm getting a hot spring bath!_ Kagome cheered.

Kagome found a large stone rock to place her clothes upon. She slowly stripped out of her shirt, skirt, and socks. Soon after, her undergarments followed. When Kagome was done stripping herself, she stood up proudly and inhaled a big gasp of humid air. It was kind of hard to air through but a slight pleasant scent dangled in the air's grasp. Kagome grinned so big when she slowly approached the still springs. She dipped a small toe in the water and watched the water ripple under the thick mist. Perfect temperature. The rest of Kagome's leg was submerged underwater. She carefully lowered herself onto the spring's waters.

The water reached higher than usual – a few inches above her belly button. She'd have to be careful not to fall asleep in the water otherwise the Feudal Era would be missing one short of a magical demon fighting schoolgirl.

Kagome relaxed into the claming waters. _So peaceful_. Kagome could feel her eyes closing. She tried to keep them open. Kagome was struggling with the fatigue of the long day, which was obvious. Kagome didn't want to leave the warm pool – she had just jumped in! Kagome did what she could. She laid her body against the rock in a slightly laid down position._ There! Now I can rest while still being in the water!_ Kagome drifted off into a peaceful, safe sleep, as her arms tightened slightly around the smooth rock.

Kagome awoke to a startling feel.

She could not breathe!

Kagome's mind tried to process this strange predicament.

She was underwater!

Kagome's eyes burst open as she kicked against the weight that was weighing her down. All the kicking was doing nothing and Kagome was losing air fast. Kagome's vision blurred. Just when she swore she was going into the light, the weight moved off of her and she felt her light body float to the spring's surface.

Water.

She still could not breathe.

It was like the water was swimming inside of her lungs. They felt very heavy.

Kagome could vaguely feel movement around her but she was ready to pass out. She braced herself for that slipped away feeling. It never came. Instead, when Kagome went to open her mouth a mountain of water escaped her lips.

"Eww gross!"

Kagome opened her eyelids, water drops clinging to her eyelashes.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome turned to stare at the speaker. "Yeah, thanks…"

Of course.

Of course it would be Bankotsu.

But she had never seen him with his hair loose from his queue. He looked so girly but still so damn handsome at the same time. As admirable as his hair was, his sculpted chest was much more interesting. And so were his defined abs. And so was… holy crap was she supposed to see that?

To divert her eyes, she looked back up at his face. He was red! Why? A soft breeze blew past her.

Oh. Oh, of course. This is so anime-like. Of course they would be bare-assed – they were in the hot springs.

Kagome burned red. And she screamed.

Or didn't?

"Shhh!" Bankotsu freaked as he covered her mouth. "If you yell Jakotsu might hear us!"

Oh.

He had a good point.

Kagome, getting irritated by the closeness of their bodies, bit down on Bankotsu's hand.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Bankotsu pouted.

Kagome glared him. "Ahem! Turn around!"

Bankotsu gave her puzzled look. He then looked lower than eye level and (even she could see it coming) a slight smirk made its way onto his face. His lips made an 'o' shape.

_He figured it out._

_Good boy._

_Now turn around._

Kagome waited patiently.

_Uh._

_He's not turning around!_

Kagome was getting irritated (and nervous) really fast. He was acting like Miroku!

Kagome extended her arm out and slapped the crap out of him. Oh, and she threw a couple of rocks too. Okay, a bit more than a couple but that wasn't the point. He ended up turning round much to Kagome's relief. He apparently could not handle large doses of abuse.

Kagome was about to change clothes when his voice broke through the air.

"Uh, sorry for trying to drown you… I thought you were an enemy…Oops."

She burst out into giggles.

And he didn't know why. Did he say something bad?

Kagome had slowed down her girlish giggles. He sounded so cute when he apologized. Like a little boy. Kagome almost wanted to squeeze him.

Kagome then began to redress. He once again spoke.

"Ya know, you don't have to put your clothes back on."

Twitch. What did he say?

Bankotsu gave Kagome an innocent side glance and instantly corrected himself when he saw her flaring red eyes.

"Uh, that's not what I meant… I mean, I can get out if you want. I won't look but I won't leave you alone either."

Her face softened. She really did love to hear those four words. _I won't leave you._

To bad they were always tossed around so carelessly.

"No, if you want you can stay. BUT!" Kagome threw a side glance back at him. "You have to be on the other side of this rock and if I catch you peeping, you'll end up looking like Jaken!"

Jaken? Who was Jaken? Bankotsu was really confused but he assumed that this Jaken wasn't a pretty fellow. "Fine." Bankotsu moved on the other side of the rock.

Kagome folded her clothes gently and placed them back on the rock. She slowly sank into the water until it touched the tip of her chin.

There was an unusual silence. Bankotsu was awfully quiet now.

Kagome lowered her head and sighed, causing some bubbles to rise from the waters. Girls don't like quiet. Quiet is bad. Kagome's ingenious thought was, of course, to break the silence.

"So… yeah…"

Very genius.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" She heard from the other side of the spring.

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "Not really…"

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why…" There was a bit of a pause before he continued. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with Inutrasha?"

Kagome stilled. She sat in silence for a few minutes.

_Why isn't she saying anything? Did I strike a nerve?_

"Well, I guess I should explain… After all, I am in a way, intruding."

Bankotsu shifted his position so that he could hear better.

"I… well, that is to say. Heh, I don't know where to start," he heard her say. Her voice quivered some.

"You can start by what happened," Bankotsu responded. It seemed logical, and even a bit common sense-ish, but it seemed to be what she needed to hear.

"After you left, Inuyasha went after you. He returned really mad and… and he didn't talk to me at all. Since the battle, everyone's been avoiding me. Inuyasha thinks I'm a whore, Sango only sees me as an unprotected victim, and Shippou isn't allowed anywhere near me."

Bankotsu nodded his head (not that she could see anyway). _Was that all it took to make her irritated? Yeah right. There's gotta be more._

Kagome took a deep breath and continued. "And, today… something strange happened."

-.-.-.-

"He left."

Kagome sighed.

Miroku had left only a few minutes ago and she already missed his company. Nowadays he was the only thing that supported her.

And because he left for some priest duty thing she had to guard the camp. Kagome looked up. The sun was out, glowing beautifully, so unlike her right now. She poked the burned firewood.

She had to remember to remind Miroku to tell someone that they would need more.

After all, she was too weak to get it and everyone had pretty much taken a vow of silence (or avoidance in Inuyasha's case) towards her.

Kagome sighed again. It was all she was doing these days.

Joy.

A crunching sound snapped Kagome out of her despair. She carefully reached beside her, picking up her bow and a stray arrow. As she brought the arrow to the bow, she prepared the weapon. However, instead of some random Shikon hungry demon, Inuyasha appeared. His eyes widened briefly at the sight of the arrow directly looking at him, but he immediately covered up any emotion that had been on his face.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's you."

He stared at her before walking right past her and into the tent. Not even a 'Feh.' How rude.

There, he did it again. _Oh well. I should just give up on him ever speaking to me,_ Kagome sighed.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha reemerged from the tent. He glanced briefly at Kagome before walking onward, brushing right past her.

"Sit boy!"

Before anything could come out of his mouth, his face had plummeted to the floor.

"Bitch! What was that for?"

"That was for avoiding me! Say something!"

"What's there to say?"

Kagome quieted down.

His tone took on a more serious, more injured tone. "You slept with the enemy. You betrayed me."

At this, Kagome jumped up. She marched up to Inuyasha and slapped him across the face. "_You_ feel betrayed?! What about me? Don't think I'm stupid and naïve enough to believe that Kikyou and you just _hug_ from evening to sunrise! And, as opposed to you, I have _never_ slept with anyone! Bankotsu just tried to have his way with me!"

"And you let him!"

"As if! Did you see me running _toward_ him? I was running away! Forgive me if I don't have huge manly biceps and a magical sword that my dad gave me!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled. "How can you lie to my face like that?"

"Lie?! Inuyasha, you're the one who's always lying! You're the one who's always betraying me! You said you'd always protect me! You said that you wouldn't let anything happen to me, that I would never be hurt! Guess what, Inuyasha! Emotional pain hurts. It can be worse than any physical pain. Well, for a bodyguard, you're doing a damn good job, aren't you?"

Inuyasha's eyes glowered for a moment before he jumped her and pinned her to the floor.

"His scent is all over you! I hate it! It disgusts me! How can you just look at me and say you didn't look at him that way?" Inuyasha screamed out, violently shaking the young girl.

Kagome wriggled underneath him, tears clinging desperately to her eyelashes. "Because I still love you!"

Inuyasha stilled. He stared emotionlessly at the crying girl on the floor. He didn't want to see her cry. Inuyasha nuzzled his head against her neck soothingly.

As Kagome hiccupped, she felt something rough against her throat. "Inu…yasha?"

He gave no response but he gripped her wrists harder.

Kagome panicked when she felt sharp fangs grazed along her collarbone. "Inuyasha! Are you trying to bite me?!"

"Shhhh!" he growled. From beneath his snowy bangs, Kagome thought she saw very familiar, very dangerous scarlet eyes.

He slowly lifted her uniform shirt.

"Inuyasha, please stop…" Kagome cried out softly. She almost yelped as one of his fangs grazed her left breast, leaving a paper thin line of blood. Instead of yelping, a soft whine snuck from her mouth.

She could only cry as he pinned her wrists above her head and molested her chest.

This was not what she had wanted. He was so rough, like an animal. His kisses had no emotion behind them – only an urge to have sex. Unlike Bankotsu's kisses that were…

_Wait! Did I just bring up Bankotsu? What the hell?! Urgh, this isn't the time for that, Kagome! Okay, obviously, Inuyasha is not himself. I have to stop this._

Kagome relaxed her body. She deeply inhaled and exhaled, focusing her body away from the pain. When she left her aura calm enough, she released her hold on her energy. All at once, the released spiritual energy lashed out at an unsuspecting Inuyasha. When the energy pushed him off of her, Kagome shouted out a particular word (million and one times).

When Kagome was sure that Inuyasha was out for a good while, Kagome hurriedly fixed her clothes and ran off into the forest, tears spilling from her eyes.

-.-.-.-

There, she told her story.

But it didn't make the pain any less painful.

Kagome found herself staring blankly at the hot spring's water. Every tear that rolled down her cheek and hit the surface of the water created ripples that, right now, were very fascinating to look at.

Suddenly, she heard Bankotsu get up from the other side of the rock. Kagome whipped her head up to find him standing above her, staring at her with no solid emotion on his face. She (trying her best to ignore him in all his glory) began angrily, "Hey you! You said you'd stay on the other side of the pool!"

Bankotsu ignored her and began walking until he was directly above her sitting form. "Did you _not_ hear me? And geez! Put some pants on or something! Have you no sham-" Kagome stopped her speaking when he sat in the water, directly staring into her eyes with those unique eyes.

"Kagome."

Kagome's mind when into a series of panics. Why did he say her name that way? _That_ way? Why did he even say her name at all? His actions were an enigma to her.

Bankotsu reached forward and brought her into his arms. She found her face against his warm, built chest. She could feel a blush beginning to cover her face. _What's he doing?!_

He gazed at her with those daring eyes. Those eyes she loved so much. "Kagome. You can cry if you want."

When Kagome was about to protest, she felt tears falling freely from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying but it felt really good. She wrapped her arms around his waist and released all her tears.

Maybe, just maybe he did know what to say. Maybe he was more human than he lead others to believe.

Bankotsu watched as the young girl held his body closer near hers, her tears blending with the warm spring waters. He held her close, too, running his fingers through her soft ebon waves.

"It's going to be alright."

When her tears began to subside, she looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Bankotsu?"

He gazed down at her, still stroking her hair. "Yes, Kagome?"

"Kiss me."

-.-.-.-

Wow! I _really _wanted to cut this short when she was about to explain what happened to her but I figured you guys deserved a long chapter. First of all, I'd like to especially thank **Crimson Angel 437** and **Kisskitty** for kicking my ass and bringing me back to (virtual) reality. Thank you guys! Also, a special thanks to everyone reading this (because you obviously stuck with me!). I apologize for getting this one up so slowly. If there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance. I still have no one to Beta my stories.

Yes, Bankotsu's a little too sweet towards the end. I'm trying to bring him into a more human perspective to those who can't see. (After all, remember that he loves his brothers a lot so he is capable of that emotion!) In this scene, he sees Kagome as more of a friend than a foe. Hmm? I wonder why…

Jakotsu made a brief appearance! Hurray! The gay man's back! Hmm, I wonder if I can get away with Jakotsu calling her pizza bitch? (If you haven't read Assassin Café, then don't try to understand it.) XD Jak-kun will be making a bigger appearance next time and he might accidentally run into a certain silver haired half demon… If you get my drift… More chaos will ensure next time I update!

SangOtaku6

PS

Assassin Café will be updated next!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Soldier Boy

Author: SangOtaku6

Category: Romance, Comedy, Drama,

Type: Canon

Rating: OT

Warning(s): Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence

Disclaimer: To my loyal fans, I am writing from jail to tell you I do not own anything. Damn you, lawyers! Black and white stripes make me look fat!

A/N:

I was rewatching and rereading the Shichinintai Arc when a thought occurred to me. What if the readers don't know where in the series this story is taking place? So these are some points I'd like to clarify.

1) Kikyou is still alive and has been for the past year. Naraku did not kill her.

2) Bankotsu and the rest of our beloved Shichinintai were killed. Obviously, you cannot be re-revived if you never re-died.

3) Putting two plus two together, this story takes place right after Naraku's rise to power but before Kikyou died. Only it is a year later and Kikyou somehow managed to not get killed again. Congrats to the zombie priestess.

I hope that helped clarify anyone who was curious about that. :) Soldier Boy is an alternate ending to the infamous series, ending with a Bankotsu/Kagome pairing.

-.-.-.-

"Kiss me."

A blush quickly surfaced on Bankotsu's face. Noting that Kagome's eyes were closed and her lips were delicately pursed together, Bankotsu knew she wasn't joking. _Unfortunately._

Although he really didn't want to ask how or why this idea had popped in her head, he was also remotely curious. She didn't seem the type to ask such things of men, and he wasn't one to take orders like a submissive pup. Why contradict these two perfectly straight lines?

Ah yes.

He _just_ remembered.

He had two brains. The brain north of the border was one; naturally, as life always had opposites, there was a brain south of the border as well.

Bankotsu swallowed hard, hoping to rid his mouth of its savanna resemblance.

Before he could decide whether or not to take the temptation, Kagome meekly opened one eye. He did not look like he was in any hurry to make her simple request come true. Kagome opened both of her eyes. "For most guys, this would be an easy choice."

Bankotsu scrunched his eyebrows. "So I don't feel like kissing you right now. Bite me."

Kagome planted her hands on her hips inquisitively. "Earlier today, you just couldn't wait to go all the way with me."

Bankotsu gave her a perplexed appearance.

Sighing, Kagome replied, quickly becoming impatient with the mercenary. "To have sex with me."

An invisible light bulb flickered on above Bankotsu's head and a stupid grin of understanding flashed on his face. "Ah!"

"So why are you being all modest now?"

He scratched his head in thought. Bankotsu then shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't realize. Am I being modest?"

Kagome exhaled wordlessly. Turning around, a slightly acidic smile crossed her facial features as she began to walk away. _I knew it._

She looked so disappointed. Bankotsu was stumped. There was no better way to bluntly put it. For him, it was beyond strange. It had not been the first time a woman took the initiative with him, but it was the first time Kagome did.

"Kagome." When she heard him call out to her, she glanced over her shoulder, pausing mid-stride. "Are you doing this to get over Inuyasha?"

He could see her eyes widen slightly as she stiffened at his words, before her eyes were suddenly overflowing with stinging tears.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I've been really selfish," she began softly. She gazed up at him with watery eyes, willing him to feel the raw emotions stirring in her soul. "I know I shouldn't act this way but I can't help it. It's hard being the mistress cheerleader. I don't want to be compared to Kikyou. No one sees me… they only see her. I… I feel like a foggy mirror!" She threw herself at him, clinging to his chest desperately. Her voice became reduced to a low, mournful whisper. "I just want him to be there for me… like I am for him."

Bankotsu almost felt pity for the girl. The feisty female had a side of her that she tucked away from the world. _Pretty smart. Any sight of weakness in these murderous times would easily result in death._ His train of thought reminded him of the cruelness reality often brought. Giving a deep stare at her small stature, he placed his hand on her back, holding her with tender affection. "You shouldn't show me your weakness. Don't forget that I am the enemy," he reminded her quietly. _After all, I almost forgot myself._

She tightened her fists against his chest and her tears came plummeting down more rapidly. "I know! I know you are but you're the only one who seems to care!" Her tears broke into hiccupping, irregular sobs. "Please… just don't leave me like he did."

He gave her a pitiless glower. He originally did not think she was this infatuated with the measly flea-infected half demon. "You do realize you cannot replace him with me. We are different people, as you clearly know… and understand." His voice had now become unyielding with bottled up anger.

She momentarily paused, not bothering to wipe the clouding tears from her eyes. Looking up at him with heart wrenching eyes, she smiled again, this time with more sincerity. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry." She forced a bitter smile on her face. "I am a hypocrite. I come to you complaining about the difference between Kikyou and me and then I go and try to put an Inuyasha mask on you." A harsh chuckle escaped her throat. "I don't know. I just don't know anymore. When Inuyasha kissed me, his kisses had no love behind them. No love. Just a primitive urge to feel, to have contact with. I keep telling myself, hoping even, that it was just his demonic form but… I have a feeling, a dark feeling, that if he ever did kiss me again, that it would have no more emotion than it did then, even if he was half human or full human." Kagome swallowed hard. Her arms wove around his waist. "I think that is my greatest fear right now."

As Bankotsu was about to respond, Kagome hushed him softly. "Please, just let me hold you for a moment longer. I promise I'll leave you alone afterwards." Kagome laid her head still against his built chest. "I can hear your heart beat," she murmured peacefully, snuggling her face against the warmth of his skin. Breathing out again, Kagome lightly pushed herself off of Bankotsu's sculpted chest. She faced the opposite direction and began gracefully gliding out of the waters like an emotionless phantom.

Blushing slightly, Bankotsu coughed. "Uh, Kagome?"

Kagome stopped slowly, turning her head enough to see him from the corner of her eye. "Yes?"

Putting both hands beside his mouth to echo the call, Bankotsu shouted at full volume, "No clothes!"

Freezing up with unconcealed embarrassment, Kagome yelped out loud, wrapping her arms around her to protect her naked feminine frame from the outside world's eager view. She charged back into the water with almost no dignity remaining intact.

"Hi again!" Bankotsu joked childishly, waving his hand in a pleasant greeting at the flushed girl.

"You ass," Kagome muttered, her arms still guarding her submerged breasts.

"What did you say? If you got something to say, say it to my face."

Kagome fumed heatedly. "Gladly!"

She began marching toward Bankotsu, of course, breasts still below water level, embarrassment way above legal limit. With all the turmoil going on inside of her mind and her hands clinging frantically to cover her assets, Kagome's foot snagged on something underwater, leaving her off balance, much to her surprise.

Her body landed her right on Bankotsu's chest at an angle. Kagome groaned as her flushed face was pressed against his bare chest.

"Hey, my face is up here," he teased, pointing to his face. "Not down there."

Turning scarlet, Kagome jumped away. She attempted to strangle him, which he easily dodged by diving under the spring's waters. He emerged from the watery depths like a monster, holding the bewildered girl in his arms, bridal style. Still disoriented by his spectacular getaway, Kagome turned to yell at Bankotsu only to have his lips capture hers.

Kagome tensed but then quickly relaxed into his hold. She amorously wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the breath-taking kiss. He suddenly tensed against her lips. Curious, Kagome broke the kiss to look up at him.

Before she had any time to process what was going on, Bankotsu grabbed her by her throat and dangled her up in the air, a wicked grin spreading across his face. She clawed furiously at the hand that was wrapped loosely around her throat, his chokehold sending her mind into a series of panics as she tried to forcibly remove his hand. A flash of silver in the distance briefly caught her eye. As the silver blurred into vision, she felt her body slam abusively into the steaming spring water. Absentmindedly, she just felt her body being engulfed by the hot spring's suffocating waters.

-.-.-.-

Choking suddenly, Kagome felt herself being pulled roughly from the dormant world she had been resting in. As water dribbled out of her mouth, Kagome gasped loudly, her lungs seeking fresh, water-free oxygen. With wide eyes, she remembered the homicidal eyes and vicious smirk of the azure eyed devil.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's vision cleared a bit to reveal Sango above her, looking down at her with anxious eyes. Sango dabbed at the water around Kagome's chin with an olive-dyed handkerchief.

Kagome jumped up from the flat tatami mat she had been resting on, gripping the familiar crimson haori that kept her modest. "W-where's Bankotsu?" she cried out, her eyes narrowing dangerously, darting nervously around the room.

Sango glanced at Miroku, who was on the far side of the small hut. He only returned an enigmatic glance. She looked back at Kagome. "Kagome-chan, please relax. You're safe now. Inuyasha saved you from Bankotsu." Sango paused, looking at Miroku once again, only this time with an unwavering gaze. Understanding, Miroku quietly stood up, bowed, and left the two women to speak in peace. Turning to Kagome, Sango's strong gaze bore directly into Kagome's soul. "Did Bankotsu do anything to you?"

Kagome was sure she was making an extremely stupid face right now. "Huh? Wha? What are you talking about?"

Scooting closer to her female companion, Sango sat beside Kagome, staring gravely into Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha found you a little before we did and… he said he found you naked - along with Bankotsu stripped of his armor as well. He said that Bankotsu was holding you by your throat before he threw you into the hot spring." Watching the scenario unfold in her friend's eyes, Sango nodded once and gave Kagome's scalp a check over. "Other than a few bruises around your neck," Sango continued, inspecting Kagome's parted hair, "some lumps on your head, and the water that was in your lungs, you're not as banged up as someone might think, being in the presence of a legendary killer. That is the damage as far as I've seen anyway."

Kagome stared at Sango. "I was drowning?"

Nodding in response to her question, Sango began, "Yes and since I am the only one who knows how to remove water from a person's lungs, I was the one who performed the resuscitation. I, erm, believe the people from your era have a name for it?" Sango gave a thoughtful expression as she tried to recall the name.

"Do you mean CPR?"

"Yes, that's it!" She cheered, slamming her fist against her open palm. Her mouth twitched a bit, hastily recalling something. "So, please don't mind Miroku's teasing. He seemed to have enjoyed that more than I wished him to."

Kagome waved it away. "I should have known." A fleeting thought from Kagome's mind vocalized itself. "You know how to perform CPR? I don't remember showing you how to do that."

Sango shook her head. "CPR, as you call it, is a skill that my village developed on its own. Everyone, even little children, are required to master this technique before they are sent out on their first hunt."

Kagome's bobbed in agreement. "Wow, your tribe was ahead of its time, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was," Sango replied proudly, although there was an undertone of time dehydrated pain.

Kagome sighed, trying to recall everything that had just happened.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"There was something else I was concerned about."

Sango's apprehensive voice made Kagome's eyes dart back at her. "What's worrying you, Sango?"

Her bottom lip twitching for a second, Sango breathed in and spoke as straight as she could. "Because you were naked and he was as well… I am somewhat uneasy about the thought of… a child. What I mean to say is I have a slight fear he may have raped you. I didn't check because I wanted to see your reaction to this before I did something so personal but… what if you were?"

Kagome stared back at Sango for a few moments before relaxing. "I really don't think he touched me in that way. I'm not hurting or anything." Kagome got up, with the haori still covering her, and draped a cloth over the hole which one could consider a window. Sango scurried over to block the entrance with extra tatami mats that had been lying around. The hut had significantly darkened by the time the females had covered every open crack. Sango started the flickering fire centered in Kaede's hut.

Kagome sat down and loosened the fabric from her body. Sango briefly examined her inner thighs. Kagome blushed a bit, feeling slightly self conscious. "Well, I don't see anything suspicious. Someone like Bankotsu would most likely use enough of his strength to restrain you, easily enough to leave a dark bruise. There are minor scratches but those look more like twig or branch scratches." Sango lifted her head. "I'm really relieved. I really don't think he had sex with you."

Kagome stood quiet for a second. "Yeah, although my mom would probably welcome a grandchild, I seriously doubt I could battle the evil forces of Naraku while carrying a baby, let alone the baby of the enemy."

Sango nodded in complete agreement. Her facial features relaxed a bit as she moved toward Kagome. A hint of worry was evident on Sango's lips. "Kagome-chan, I… please forgive me."

Kagome gave a bewildered expression. "Why? For what?"

"Well, I didn't mean to, but I guess that I have been a very bad friend since Bankotsu was revived. An entire month without a female's company," Sango gave a vinegary smile. "I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. Please accept my deepest apology."

Kagome hugged her friend. "Don't worry about it; let's put this behind us. I want us to stay friends, especially now. I really need someone to talk to about Inuyasha… and Bankotsu," Kagome added in quietly, tears, clinging to her thick eyelashes.

Sango embraced the crying girl. "Kagome, I have a spare yukata. If we go further up north, it'll be too cold to wear it, but down here, the weather isn't that extreme. Either way, it's something more than what you're wearing right now," Sango said, giving a small smile.

Kagome nodded and Sango crawled over to her small knapsack, pulling out a simple white summer yukata. She politely handed it to Kagome with a smile.

Kagome accepted the robes and began putting them on_. If it wasn't so formal I would have considered wearing the kimono Miroku got me._ Kagome paused to look at Sango from the corner of her eye. _Then again, I'm not sure how Sango would react to that._

Sango sat beside Kagome once again. "Miroku brought all of your clothes back but they got soaked during the battle. But," Sango glanced out of the covered window, "when he went to look, he said he only found one shoe."

Kagome momentarily stopped, trying to register in her head where she could have placed the shoe. When it dawned on her, Kagome bit back the urge to burst into fits of laughter. _That's right! The Jakotsu incident!_ "Uh, heh, that's alright, I'll go out and buy some sandals from the village's shop.

Sango glared at her. "And I'M coming with you, whether you like it or not!" she demanded with a militaristic voice that left no room for argument.

Kagome smiled, waving her hand as if to tell her friend she would not object to her presence. "No, no, I would like that."

With that comment, Sango and Kagome proceeded to un-patch Kaede's hut again. Miroku later came in and much to his disappointment, Kagome was now fully clothed. Kaede made her appearance later that night, bringing with her some recently blessed charms and other miscellaneous necessities which Miroku cheerily helped her put away. Shippou and Kirara, who had accompanied Lady Kaede, had purchased some wooden toys to amuse themselves with. With that being done, all relaxed and enjoyed some good-natured stories and a comfortable conversation. Soon after the pleasant chat, everyone, with the exception of Shippou, who was cuddled merrily next to his adopted mother, pitched a bed in separate areas of the small home.

The hours of darkness blossomed and a lustrous moon was out, bathing all in its silken illumination.

Despite that, there was one soul missing from the campsite that, if searched for, could be found not far away, in the arms of another woman.

-.-.-.-

"Sango?"

Kagome opened her eyes groggily, looking at a happy-faced girl, grinning from above.

"Kah-go-meh-chaan!" she sang. "Want to go take a cool bath?" Tilting her head towards the door, Sango continued, "Miroku's gone to the next village with Kaede-sama to gather up some more of the discounted herbs she bought yesterday night. They'll be gone a while."

Kagome jumped out of bed immediately, the thought of a decent, undisturbed bath being blissful ecstasy. Gathering up her bag (that night of Inuyasha's assault, she had left her bag behind in a rush so that left poor Miroku to carry the enormous bag back to Kaede's hut since Inuyasha flat out refused to), and, together, Sango and Kagome hopped out of the hut and made a dash for the nearby stream.

-.-.-.-

"Ah!" Kagome squealed, dipping herself into the river's waters. "It's kinda cold. Isn't there a closer, warmer spring?"

Sango nodded. "The nearest hot spring is a bit further up, and, from what I heard, you were there yesterday." Sango bowed her head slightly in a mournful manner as she continued, "I figured you didn't want to relive that terrible experience."

Kagome glanced at Sango._ It doesn't feel so terrible to me._ Regardless, Kagome dipped her head in the same manner, not wanting to make Sango suspicious. "Thanks for your consideration, Sango. It means a lot to me."

"No problem!" Sango cheered. "Let's think of happier things!"

Kagome's face broke into a mischievous smile. "Yeah… like progress with Miroku?"

Sango suddenly froze, giving her an embarrassed look. "Uh, how about not?"

Kagome pouted. "Aw, why not?"

To avoid the question, Sango jumped into the waters, completely submerging herself.

"Stop avoiding the question, you cheater!"

Sango's head rose slightly above the water. "Nope. Can't make me."

Kagome grinned cat-like. "Aw, too bad. I thought something happened since you've been especially bubbly lately."

Sango reemerged from the water. "Well, not really. Nothing worthwhile has happened since you left. Just a lot of Inuyasha picking fights, Shippou crying, and Miroku isolating himself."

"What about you, Sango? What have you been doing?"

"Besides, hearing Inuyasha complain, Shippou cry, and cleaning my weapons, I've been doing a few exterminations."

"Really?" Kagome leaned forward, moving closer to Sango. "How'd they go?"

Sango shrugged nonchalantly. "One case was a town that was being haunted by a rokurokubi."

"Those long necked female ghosts?"

"Yeah. She had disguised herself as a human during the day and during the night she would reveal her true form and scare the local villagers. One child was actually missing for a couple nights but we discovered which village woman was the ghost before any harm could come to the little girl."

"Wow… that's good to know…"

A quiet atmosphere befell the girls.

"Hey, Sango. Can I ask you a question? A question about demons?"

"Sure, go right ahead, Kagome-chan."

Kagome stared down at the water. "Have you ever heard of a demon that mutilates its victims?"

Sango scrunched her face. "That's a pretty general description. Could you be more specific?"

"Alright… Well, I don't know much about it myself except the things I've heard… All I know is that when the demon possessed the man, it completely took over. So much so that when it was purified, the body immediately dissolved into ash."

"Possessed person? I don't think there is any one specific demon that can do that… I do know that if a demon's essence alone can make a man's body dissolve during purification, it must be an immensely powerful demon. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that there might be a demon out in this world like that right now."

Sango nodded seriously. "I'll keep my guard up. You should too."

After that severe topic, the girl's conversation died and they quietly kept to themselves, bathing in Kagome's coconut scented brand name bathing essentials.

-.-.-.-

Kagome glanced up from her school work. There was a soft breeze in the air. It would occasionally sweep a glossed leaf off its feet and take it dancing along its flowing currents. The sun was fading again, giving everything beneath it an iridescent orange glow. For some reason, the setting sun reminded Kagome of a certain someone.

"I wonder what he's doing right now."

"You shouldn't hang yourself up on him – he's not worth your time."

Kagome whipped her head and let a little yelp out. "S-Sango! Where'd you come from?"

Standing above the sitting schoolgirl, Sango, dressed fully in her battle outfit, fastened her poison gas mask into place. Although her voice was now a bit muffled, the sound could still be easily interpreted. "Sorry I missed you this morning. The village that was being harassed by the rokurokubi recommended my services to a village just slightly past them. They have a problem with a growing family of kappa demons."

Noticing the wide eyed look on Kagome's face, Sango meekly laughed. "No, the kappa demons aren't hurting anyone – they're just eating the town's cucumbers. Dangerous or not, the villagers aren't too happy with them."

Kagome let a soft breath of sigh escape her lips. "Okay, it's a much needed breath of fresh air when things aren't being killed."

Sango laughed again. "Sorry, I thought I'd have the afternoon off so we could shop but there are more of them than I originally thought."

Kagome waved it off. "Don't worry! We can shop tomorrow!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Now, go and shoo those pesky demons away!"

Sango nodded her head, adjusted her bag and began to walk away. "Hey Kagome, don't stay away from the camp too late. I'd hate to see you with Bankotsu again."

With that, Sango left, leaving Kagome to sit alone on the cliff once again.

_Earlier she was talking about Inuyasha, silly. Not Bankotsu…_ Kagome patted her chest in a futile attempt to slow down her heartbeat._ She just scared you was all._

She breathed his carefully traced his name around her lips, trying out the sound of it. The last syllable of his name pursed her lips in a way that made her feel slightly more desirable.

"Bankotsu."

-.-.-.-

"Ah! Ah! Choo! Urgh, ugh, aw shit, get me something to wipe my nose with."

"Eww, big brother! That's disgusting! Hey, get away from me! These robes were custom made! They're my favorite!"

"Then why do you fight in them?"

"'Cause they're my favorite! Weren't you listening?!"

Bankotsu and Jakotsu huffed childishly, crossing their arms across their chests. Both gave a side glance at the other before both whipped out with the cheesiest grins in the world.

"Gotcha!" they laughed out in unison. After their chuckles were over, Bankotsu was the first to speak.

"Seriously, that was pretty gay."

"Seriously, wipe your nose, big brother. That's disgusting."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled.

Jakotsu glanced at his big brother again. He looked pretty content. More so than what Jakotsu thought he would be like. A rigid look landed on Jakotsu's face. _Is it because of HER?! She's so repulsive!_ Being straight forward as always, Jakotsu decided to ask the question plaguing his mind.

"Aniki," he began, "what's the wench to you?" Jakotsu knew Bankotsu was aware of which wench he was referring to, his reaction only further proving it.

Bankotsu stopped dead in his tracks. His deep aquatic eyes gazed at the dirt ground had been walking on. The man stood in quiet, solemn contemplation for a few brief moments before turning his impenetrable eyes on his friend. "She was just a task."

Jakotsu pocketed his hands in his sleeves and approached his companion. Standing tall above Bankotsu, Jakotsu's voice deepened as the next sentence escaped his lips.

"What is she to you _now_?"

-.-.-.-

Kagome beamed. Tonight was so beautiful! The moon had finally surpassed the sun, removing the intrepid orange glow, only to replace it with a more calming blue glow.

"I wonder where everyone is?" she murmured quietly to herself. Her bag, which was slung over her shoulder, easily bounced against her back with every skip she took across the path. A few villagers glanced at her but soon went back to their labors.

A grin passed her features. _I'm weird enough wearing my schoolgirl uniform here but they've probably grown accustomed to it. Wearing a white yukata with my yellow backpack instead must look really strange to them_, she mused to herself, not missing a skip. _I've just combined five centuries in one outfit._

Kagome's skipping began to dawdle when she spotted a familiar face beside Kaede's hut.

"Miroku-sama! Are you waiting for someone?"

The mentioned monk gave Kagome a light wave of his hand and an enormous, award-winning smile. "Pleasant evening, isn't it Kagome-sama?"

Kagome stopped in front of him, her hands gripping the backpack's straps. "Yeah, it really is." Kagome gave a moment of peace to gaze at the moon and then turned to Miroku again. "You guys are so lucky. In my era, you can never see the moon quite like this."

"Ah, yes. Such a shame that such a blessed entity only reveals her true beauty but when every soul is in deep slumber."

They shared a moment of peace. It did not last forever though. It was Kagome who broke the silence. "So, you never answered my question – are you waiting for someone?"

Miroku gave a coy smile – something Kagome didn't know he possessed. "Why, I was simply worried about the beautiful young ladies of our party."

Kagome frowned. "Sango hasn't returned yet?"

"Returned yet?" Miroku inquired with inquisitiveness in his voice. "Am I to understand you know of Lady Sango's whereabouts?"

Kagome gave her head sharp nod. "Yeah, she was requested to do another extermination near the village she was at the other day. The poor village had a cucumber-abducting kappa infestation."

Miroku gave Kagome a completely baffled look. "Pardon? Did you say another extermination?"

Kagome slowly agreed. "Don't you remember? The extermination she did while I was away?"

His blank expression did not change.

"The one with the rokurokubi demon?"

Miroku sighed. "Perhaps my memory has failed me but while you were gone, Lady Sango and I were searching for you, Kagome-sama. Shippou and I searched the woods and Lady Sango and Kirara were directly above us, searching the skies." Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully. "However, we did stop by a village later that day to satisfy our appetites. The shrine master at the village seemed to recognize Lady Sango's unique uniform design. He requested her presence as soon as possible so she left with him. I did not keep track of how long she stood at the shrine but from my experiences with demons and other exterminators, no quality extermination could have been completed in so little time. It was probably five of your era's minutes."

Kagome gave a wide eyed look. _Is there something Sango is hiding from me?_

Miroku watched her expressions unfurl. "Is there anything troubling you, Kagome-sama?"

"No…" Kagome quietly responded, still focused on her thoughts. "Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

Miroku gave a slightly disgusted look. "Inuyasha has not returned since he dropped you off here with us."

Kagome growled. "Really? What the hell has he been doing this whole time? Fine. If he wants to be a prick, let him, see if I care!" _Some protector you are, you asshole._ Kagome huffed loudly. Cooling down her temper, Kagome turned to Miroku. "Hey, Miroku-sama, you can go inside, I'll wait for Sango."

Miroku raised a hand mid- air to stop her. "Kagome-sama, I must decline. You really need your rest. You've had a long last couple of nights. Rest up. I will wait for her."

Kagome's eyes softened at his considerate words. "Thank you, Miroku. You've done so much for me – I really owe you a lot."

Miroku laughed. "Kagome-sama, we're friends. Friends do that."

Kagome smiled as she walked into the hut, quietly whispering to herself.

"No, just you."

-.-.-.-

There was a shuffling sound in the room. It sounded as if someone had just entered the hut.

Kagome silently opened one eye, not moving an inch. Whatever it was, it woke her from her shallow slumber. More movement. _Someone's awake…_ From the silhouette on the wall, Kagome immediately recognized the person as Sango. Her battle attire was undeniably unique.

As she began to undress the uniform from her body, another person stepped into the room. Glancing at the shadow, Kagome noticed the figure's small ponytail. _It's Miroku._ Miroku's figure stepped into the room. _He's in the hut while Sango's changing!_ Kagome resisted the urge to flinch, almost hearing a slap coming on.

"Sango…" Miroku began, his voice filled with seriousness. "Where have you been tonight?"

Sango heaved an annoyed sigh. "It's none of your damn business, Miroku."

Kagome almost gasped. _No slapping? None of Miroku's normal perversity? No 'Lady Sango' or 'Miroku-sama'? What's going on?_

Miroku's collected voice penetrated the air. "You are my companion so it does indeed involve me."

"That doesn't matter! Don't get involved," Sango spat out venomously, dropping her already unclothed armor on the floor. A soft thud sounded where the demon bone armor hit the barely covered floor.

"Hush, otherwise, you'll wake Kagome-sama."

Sango's voice became significantly quieter and it sounded as if her temper was beginning to fade. Kagome had to strain her ears a bit to adjust to the vast difference of her voice.

"Just, please don't get involved Miroku…"

"I don't plan on getting involved with your issues with the shrine master although I would be sinning if I told you I was not otherwise interested." Miroku paused, "What you have been doing on your nights off concerns me much more."

Sango began to hiccup._ Is she crying?_

"Miroku, all of this!" Sango cried silently. "This is your entire fault!"

"I unfortunately agree with you on some level."

"Some level?!"

"Please forgive me."

"Never! Are you implying that this is my fault as well?"

"Yes, the fault is not solely mine. You, as well as Inuyasha, are to blame."

"Leave him out of it! He's got–"

"Everything to do with it. In fact, I would sooner place everything upon his shoulders. His outings with Kikyou severely upset Kagome-sama."

"And in turn, they upset you, didn't they? Admit it!"

"I never denied it; seeing innocents in pain does make a gash on my heart. But, none affect me quite as much as pure Kagome-sama. She is the one true soul in all of Japan who does not deserve to endure this much heart break."

Sango made a hissing noise. "And, what of you, monk?"

Miroku chuckled callously. "I believe myself to be one of the first to deserve hell on earth. But this is not the conversation I was headed towards. Sango, please stop. You'll only crush Kagome's heart."

"Yeah," her voice was quiet and remorseful, "You're right. I'll stop… But then you have no right to pursue her…"

"Yes… I understand…" Miroku answered with melancholy in his voice, "It is destiny, after all. And, in all of my lifetime, I have yet to see another change the strings of destiny."

"Miroku…"

"Yes, Lady Sango?"

"Let's place all of this behind us, like it never happened."

"If only Lady Sango, if only. Once something is done, it is done. It cannot be undone."

Miroku's figure left the room like the leaf on the wind, swept into the current.

Kagome watched, blurry eyed, as Sango's figure fell to her knees and began to cry.

-.-.-.-

Kagome couldn't sleep. Not since that incident.

Getting up slowly, she gently walked to the main entrance. The moon was still out, though she was sure it would be going down in a couple of hours, judging by its position in the sky.

_It must be around two or three._

Kagome was about to walk further when something glistening caught her eye. Slowly, she stepped back into the room. The object was in Sango's bag. Kagome gulped. _It might have something to do with what they were talking about! _She took a few steps toward it. _No, I can't invade her privacy…_ Resisting the temptation, Kagome bolted out of the home.

Inhaling deeply, Kagome looked upward. As she stretched her neck, a slight ache began to fill her neck.

_All I remember is Bankotsu's grin. It was so evil it hurt._ Kagome placed her fingers around her throat. The contact made the bruises ache mildly again.

A slight smoke trail from the forest grounds caught her attention.

_Is there a fire somewhere in the forest?_

A soft cry echoed throughout the forest, light enough to almost be undetectable to human ears.

With a determined look on her face, Kagome grabbed her bag and bow with a fighter's resolve and set out into the forest.

-.-.-.-

"I'm bored!" Jakotsu sang out loud. "I'm soooooooooooo bored!"

A slouched Bankotsu nodded his head in bland agreement. "Yeah, so am I," he muttered, kicking the dirt around his half clothed feet.

Suddenly, Jakotsu popped up and scurried over to Bankotsu with big gleaming eyes. "Aniki! I wanna have sex! Can we go to a brothel or something?"

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder, staring his friend in the face. "Last time we went you scared away all the male prostitutes." Bankotsu frowned, "And I'm not touching you."

Jakotsu pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest childishly. "Stupid heterosexuals! Don't know how to have any fun."

Bankotsu shook his head and turned his attention back to the ever amusing pile of dirt before his feet. "This sucks," he muttered angrily.

Bankotsu began to hear an approaching sound. It was increasing slightly as the seconds continued on. He turned to look at Jakotsu, whose hand began to inch toward the infamous serpent blade. Judging by his reaction, he must have heard it too. Bankotsu got up, dusted his armor off, and jogged to his clothed oohoko. Picking it up gently, Bankotsu lifted it and laid it against his shoulder. "Oi! Jakotsu! I am going to be gone for a while, kay?"

Jakotsu gave him an irritated groan as he shoved his fisted hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "Please tell me you're not going to go chase after Inuyasha's stupid wench."

Bankotsu gave him a scowl. "I don't recall saying anything about her!"

"Aniki, I don't like her," he whined. "She looks awful! Like homeless people."

Bankotsu dug into his armor, producing a pouch. He effortlessly tossed it to Jakotsu, who caught it easily. Jakotsu gave the pouch an inquisitive look.

"Go look for some boy toys while I am away."

Sighing, Jakotsu got up from his uncomfortable seat on the ground. Stretching a bit, Jakotsu hid the pouch filled with coins within his robes. "Eh, well, I guess it's fair. Bye Aniki."

Bankotsu, who was already walking, waved his hand in parting before disappearing down the hillside.

-.-.-.-

Another wonderful chapter of SB has been completed! Hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter 9 is finished but I don't want to post it up yet since it hasn't been proofread. Hopefully, it'll be proofread as well as posted by next weekend. Right now, my Beta is vacationing so I'll have to do it myself unless I can find another beta before the week is done.

Something I've been meaning to address since a lot of people have been writing to me and complaining – Bankotsu is _not_ out of character in this story! He is acting the way he is because I actually plan to give him some background history instead of just saying he just exists. In the terms of my English teacher, I am making him "3-D and more lifelike". Out of character for Bankotsu would be him bawling his eyes out over losing a fight or him flirting endlessly with Miroku while carrying a pink purse. Feeling remorse and sorrow is not out of character for him since he is obviously capable of these emotions with his brothers. If it bothers you that I plan to make these characters grow throughout the story, then read a different story with no character development. Sorry but I just had to get that off of my chest.

Either way, let us discuss the chapter! A lot of the plot begins to show in this chapter –Sango's been super sneaky lately and Miroku seems to know something that Kagome doesn't. Not to mention, where's Inuyasha in all of this? Just some questions to leave your brains ticking.

SangOtaku6


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Soldier Boy

Author: SangOtaku6

Category: Romance, Comedy, Drama, Adventure, Mystery

Type: Canon

Rating: OT

Warning(s): Suggestive Content/Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence

Disclaimer: sobs while in jail

-.-.-.-

Kagome walked eagerly through the forest, having the excitement of an eight year old child in a new playhouse. She was never allowed to be this free while her comrades were around her, especially since that horrible brothel incident. She now had to have company wherever she went incase any dangers arose. She was tired of playing the damsel in distress.

"I can defend myself!" she quietly muttered under her breath as if to put her restless mind at ease. Her paced walking immediately stopped when she felt a sliver of metal press softly against her neck. _Well, apparently I can't._ When she swallowed, she felt the blade dig smoothly into her skin, leaving a crimson paper-thin line across her perfect throat. Her blood clumped into little beads that slowly began to roll down her neck. She attempted to use her peripheral vision to look behind her, but the figure was well cloaked beneath the night's shadows.

Kagome resisted the impulse to scream. _If I scream, the blade will just cut deeper into my throat._ Sniffing the air subtly, Kagome immediately realized the hidden figure was neither Inuyasha nor was it the former Band of Seven leader, Bankotsu. It, however, wasn't a demon if its aura had anything to say.

"Bitch, give me all of your money."

Kagome inhaled some air to reduce the area between her throat and the rogue's blade. It was then the hint of alcohol hit her nostrils again, evident enough to identify. _He's drunk! Shit!_ Kagome frowned. She didn't have any money with her to give him. _If I tell him that, I'm sure he'll slice me without hesitating!_ Kagome quickly formulated a plan in her mind. She could only hope it worked.

Clearing her voice, she began in a very uncharacteristic but still seductive voice. "Sir," Kagome purred, "I'm afraid I can not simply _hand_ you my money. It's hidden in a very… _special_ location."

Kagome mentally scowled in disgust; she could hear the drunkard's slurring voice cackle in triumph, as if getting two birds with one stone. She carefully observed as his steady, attentive grip on the now visible dagger faltered as the man bent down beside Kagome's pallid yukata.

Seizing the opportunity when his attention was lost on the blade, Kagome shoved the hand holding the sharp edge away from her, kicking the man in the head hastily after. _I have to get that dagger away from him! _Kagome ran toward the fallen man, stomping with as much weight as she could muster on the man's hand until he released his grasp on the dagger. When it clinked on the floor, she hurriedly snatched the dagger, backing away from the hunter.

"D-don't come near me!" Kagome stuttered, holding the carved metal close to her should he decide to attack. "I'll use this against you!"

Seeing the glimpse of fear in her eyes, the man smirked. "Little girly, you're scared of me. You ain't gonna use no dagger on me." The man took intimidating steps closer until he was in a full arm's reach of Kagome.

Before he could lay a hand on Kagome, a hefty oohoko's broad side appeared from out of nowhere, butting the man far into the forest. She watched in unmasked amazement as the man easily flew from right in front of her to at least a hundred yards away, into a cluster of trees.

Returning her sight of vision to the halberd, she saw a familiar man's face.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome cried out, a bit happier than she probably should have at the sight of the sadistic villain.

"Hey Kagome," he replied nonchalantly, his signature smirk playing on his face. "Being victimized as usual, I see."

Kagome scowled. "I didn't need your help! I had it covered."

Bankotsu smirked cockily, bringing Banryuu on his shoulder to rest. "Sure, and I'm the Bunny on the Moon."

"With all the rabbits that keep beating up on you, I wouldn't doubt it!"

"What?! Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Kagome giggled, seeing Bankotsu's crimsoning face. "You get very excited very quick, don't you?"

Bankotsu promptly silenced himself, preferring instead to pout in the corner of his little world.

Kagome grinned at him. "Thanks though."

Bankotsu was summoned out of his world with her comment coaxing his ego. "Heh, well he wouldn't have attacked you if you didn't stutter. Did you not remember what I told you? No weakness."

"Yeah…" Kagome murmured with a small smile on her face. "What were you doing down here?'

Bankotsu stiffened for a moment, quickly recovering should she notice. "Uh… I was just walking around. What about you? Where's Inutrasha?"

Kagome shrugged. "I was just walking too, although I can't remember for the life of me why. As for Inuyasha, I haven't seen him in forever. Apparently he hasn't showed himself since–" Kagome's voice came to a gradual fading off as realization began to sink in.

Remembering what Bankotsu did to her two nights before, she hastily reached for her bow and arrow, only to have Banryuu inches in front of her face.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that priestess," Bankotsu sneered, holding the enormous halberd with only one hand.

Kagome 'eep'ed as Banryuu fell before her very eyes. The tip of the blade glistened with the malicious desire to spill blood. The blade, who only obeyed its master, had not made a move. She curiously stared at Bankotsu as his eyes became fixated on something near her face. Banryuu slowly descended a few inches before Bankotsu simply stabbed the colossal blade through the earth. Still staring at his item of his interest, he began to walk slowly toward her.

Kagome couldn't break her gaze from his attractive eyes. _What is he staring at?_ He was soon in front of her, now staring slightly down. Kagome stared cross-eyed as he slowly leaned closer to her.

He carefully held the back of her head, weaving his fingers in her hair. He gently tilted her head back. Kagome squinted curiously at him, trying to figure what he was going to do. She gave a small yelp of surprise when something hot and slick ran itself over her neck. Instinctively, she tried jerking her body away from him but he had an impenetrable seize on her. When he wouldn't release his grip on her, Kagome continued whacking his head until he let her go.

When he removed his mouth from her neck, she gave him a bewildered look. "What's your problem?! What do you think you are? A vampire!?" she screamed, backing away a few steps, holding her hands up as a defense against his next move.

Bankotsu slightly rubbed the bump she left on his head. "Oww, that hurt…" Looking back at her, he swiftly wiped the extra blood off of his bottom lip. "I was just cleaning you up," he replied with a sexy smirk.

"Can't you do it like normal humans and wipe it with a cloth?"

Bankotsu looked down at his clothing and back up at Kagome, a small frown forming on his face. "But then I'd have to wash it again."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "God, how old are you again? You sound like a little boy!"

Bankotsu glared at her. "I'm older than you, if that's what you're talking about."

"No duh, you've died twice already – Dragon Ball Z would be jealous."

"Dragon what?"

"Don't worry about it."

Seeing as she wasn't going to explain, Bankotsu just huffed. "Whatever, just don't attempt touch your bow." Glancing at her with a murderous fixation, he smirked. "Otherwise, I'll have to amputate your limbs right off."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Deciding to disregard his last threat, she answered back as a matter-of-factly. "And why wouldn't I? Last time we met you almost killed me."

Bankotsu arched one eyebrow amusingly. "Don't make me laugh. If I had wanted to kill you, you would have been dead already."

Kagome's tensed body relaxed a bit. _Well, he does have a point… although he didn't have to state it so creepily._

"I could have thrown you against the rocks, trees, or hell," he smirked arrogantly, shrugging his shoulders, "a little more pressure in throwing you into the water could have killed your delicate ass as you collided with the bottom of the spring."

Kagome's mouth twitched. "Geez, try not to hold back any morbid details for my sake," she sighed sarcastically.

Bankotsu just smirked as if her statement was an exotic French platter of escargot for his self-esteem. He closed his eyes with a proud sneer.

She mellowed down a bit. "Wait… If you weren't trying to kill me then why did you attack me?"

Bankotsu opened one eye to look down at her. Contemplating on his response, he closed it again. "I heard Inuyasha coming towards us."

Kagome stared up at him, trying to piece together the events that she knew for a fact occurred with his words. "Does that mean you did that so Inuyasha wouldn't be mad at me?" It seemed a bit dramatic but with everything that had occurred to her, it didn't seem entirely farfetched.

Bankotsu groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, "You make it sound so _nice._"

_If Inuyasha had seen me willingly kissing Bankotsu, naked in the middle of a lake, then he would have been pissed off at me…_Kagome frowned slightly before adding, _With good reason too. If Bankotsu had instead forced a kiss out of me then Inuyasha wouldn't be as mad._

Kagome glared at Bankotsu again. "But you didn't have to knock me out!"

"I know I didn't have to." He added with a grin, "But it was fun!"

Kagome stared angrily at him.

"You talk way too much. You would have been like," imitating a girlier voice that did not even resemble Kagome's, he continued, "Inu-Yah-Shah! It's NOT what it looks like!"

Bankotsu momentarily saw black and blue.

"I do NOT sound like that!" she screamed lividly. "You are a terrible impersonator!"

Bankotsu just gave her a cheesy grin, a hand covering his aching eye. "Your punches are getting weaker. What? No practice?"

Another attack. Only lower.

"You bitch! Oh god, right now, I want to KILL yoouuuu," Bankotsu cried agonizingly, kneeling over, holding himself.

Kagome huffed, stomping away. As she walked away from him, she found herself whirled around and pushed against a thick bark tree. Trapped so familiarly within the confines of Bankotsu's arms, she had no where to look except for up at his face.

Which was a _very_ angry face. Even for a serial murderer's standards.

"I _really_ dislike you right now," Bankotsu growled heavily, sweat beads of pain still rolling down his face. "I get kicked in the balls for saving you?"

Kagome scowled. "You know very well that wasn't the reason why I did it."

Bankotsu wrapped his hands around her throat, an immoral smirk playing on his lips. "Go ahead, piss me off again."

The sadistic gleam in his eyes scared her. Even though she was petrified out of her skin, Kagome couldn't help but notice how enticingly he smirked. Although her body was shaking from the induced fear, it would just not register the 'run away' commands her mind were furiously throwing at her. Instead of anything logical, Kagome smiled back at him.

Bankotsu gave her puzzled look, but did not let go of his grip. Getting a little closer to her, he quietly reminded her. "I know you're a little slow so just so you and I are on the same page, I'm threatening to kill you."

Kagome nodded, still trapped in her dreamy state of mind. "Yeah… sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?! You're ruining the whole intimidating effect!"

"Yeah…"

"Eugh, what's wrong with you?"

Kagome just nodded her head absentmindedly.

Bankotsu stilled, eyeing her suspiciously. "Maybe I cut off too much oxygen…" he murmured quietly to himself as he easily loosened his grip.

Without any warning, Kagome gently took his hands from her neck (which he cautiously put on the tree to avoid her escape) and embraced him with her own.

Bankotsu stared at her warily, not sure what to do. As he was about to say something, Kagome lifted her head and kissed him beside his lips.

Bankotsu's eyes traveled down to Kagome's face, trying to read her expression.

"Sorry," she inaudibly flustered as she pulled away.

Bankotsu frowned. "I get punched in the eye, kicked in the balls, and kissed, all in less time than it takes to kill someone… Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Bowing her head slightly, she muttered under her breath. "I said I'm sorry."

Scowling, Bankotsu grumbled, "Don't apologize to me, or anyone, if you aren't sorry about what you did."

"I am sorry!"

"You'll say sorry about the kiss but not the punch or the kick?!"

"You deserved those!"

"And I didn't deserve the kiss?"

Kagome stood quiet.

Holding her chin fast, Bankotsu stared her right in the eyes. "Why did you kiss me?"

Kagome attempted to break out of his grip, but her feeble struggle did not produce many quality results. Instead, she settled for looking down.

When he was going to ask again, Kagome murmured something he almost missed. "You're cute when you smirk."

He didn't know whether to feel complimented or insulted. 'Cute' was for soft puppies and warm kittens. He decided it best to take it as a compliment. He was tired of getting hit anyway.

Smirking again, Bankotsu came nose to nose close to Kagome. "Should I try for something like sexy?" His warm breath teased her lips.

Kagome broke her gaze away from his just as a red blush came crashing onto her face. She only hoped her dark hair would veil her coloring.

As she broke away, she caught a glimpse of the smoke she had been headed towards earlier.

Breathing in softly, Kagome tapped Bankotsu on the chest. Catching his attention, she pointed bluntly at the trail of smoke reaching the heavens. "Want to be my body guard?"

"What? I thought we were supposed to be enemies!" Bankotsu began but Kagome managed to slip away from his grasp on her._ Damn she's fuckin' nuts!_

Hopping out from under his grip, Kagome ran ahead of him. "Hurry up!"

Bankotsu scratched his head, giving off an exaggerated sigh. He walked over to Banryuu and pulled it from the ground. "C'mon Banryuu. We have to follow the crazy girl."

He strode to where the girl was impatiently waiting for him. "You take too long!"

"You bitch too much."

Giving him the evil eye, Kagome heaved a sigh and fell into step beside him.

"Is this why you were really out here?" Kagome asked. "I was going to investigate it myself."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Nah, I got better things to do than to chase after fire starters." _Like playing with dirt,_ his mind laughed. "Either way, have you ever thought to consider that it could be just someone camping out?"

Shaking her head, Kagome responded worriedly, "No, I heard a girl's scream!"

"Then shouldn't you be running instead of walking? And–" he began to say. No sooner had he said that than Kagome broke into a hasty sprint.

"Ka-Kagome! Wait, let me finish! You don't know what you're headed towards!" Bankotsu chased after her, Banryuu pressing heavily against his shoulder as it bounced in rhythm with his speedy paced jog.

He easily caught up to her despite the weight-gifted sword he had in his possession. "Wait," he hissed, snagging a hold of her arm, jerking her to him roughly. "Never, EVER, run blindly into things. Do you _want_ to get killed?"

"Let go of me! Someone might need my help! I have to at least check it out!" she hissed angrily, trying to jerk her arm away from him, but to no avail.

"Fine! But I'm going with you and you stay behind me!"

Kagome groaned in bitter agreement. When Bankotsu loosened his grip on her, she jerked her hand away forcefully.

Scowling, Bankotsu began to walk slightly ahead, Kagome only trailing a few inches behind him, shielded from view by his back.

Some moments passed by as another desperate cry was heard nearby, only significantly closer than the last time Kagome heard it. Bankotsu stopped momentarily to listen intently on the sound. He then turned at look at Kagome, a smirk playing on his face.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Kagome gave him the most bug eyed expression before giving him a dirty look. "Why the hell would you ask something that perverted right now?"

Bankotsu just gave her a sideways glance before he slowed his paced jog into a leisurely walk. "Oh, no reason."

Kagome was soon jogging beside him. "C'mon! Someone's in pain!"

Bankotsu laughed. "Yeah, pleasurable pain."

"What?"

Shrugging her one word question off, Bankotsu cautiously walked ahead of Kagome only to stop before a clearing.

"What's wrong?"

Bankotsu stood unspoken but something had caught his attention. When Kagome tried to peek over his shoulder, Bankotsu spun around quickly, catching her off guard. He had an unemotional expression on his face.

"I really don't think you want to see what is going on."

"What? Why not?"

He stared at her for a few moments, contemplating the best explanation to the young girl, before stepping aside.

Kagome stared wordlessly as everything suddenly became noisier. It was as if her silence made her surroundings speak decibels. It felt as if all her senses had heightened drastically.

He was with her again.

Her throat became dry, so dry she was unable to swallow to quench her thirst. Her jaw dropped slightly, leaving her mouth agape. Her lips began to form words but she did not have the ability to voice them.

Seeing the devastated girl, Bankotsu quietly offered her some advice, "Don't try calling him – you won't get his attention. When demons are in the middle of their heat cycle, there are very little ways of diverting their attention."

"Male dogs don't go into heat, though," Kagome wept, biting down on her bottom lip. She couldn't tear her eyes from the couple having rough sex with one another.

Bankotsu gave her a suspicious glance, curious on how she knew that information. "True, but demons are not dogs. Almost every demon has its own heat cycle, male or female. Inuyasha's just happens to be now. If you call out to him, the only one who will hear you is the priestess."

Kagome just nodded her head soullessly.

Frowning, Bankotsu adjusted Banryuu on his shoulder and offered Kagome a hand.

"Let's leave. We have nothing to gain by staying here."

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome decided to take his hand. He held her hand and led her away from the clearing where the zealous couple was worshipping each other, the clearing's fire giving them an inhumanly orange glow about them.

From the wild campfire, small clouds of gray drifted to the darkened daytime sky.

-.-.-.-

Bankotsu watched as her soul was slowly being devoured by that image. She fixated her eyes on the fire he and Jakotsu had put up earlier that day, the flaming embers flickering up from the glistening depths.

Settling on breaking the silence, Bankotsu cleared his throat before he began to speak. "So, did you want me to get you anything?"

Kagome looked up at him, and for the first time, he noticed how the only things alive in her eyes now were the trapped tears that refused to fall.

Although he didn't really want to deal with a woman's tears, he understood her need to release her bottled up feelings. "You can cry now."

Kagome's eyes became a bit more alive, regaining some of their brown consistency. "Huh?"

Bankotsu arched his back, leaning closer to the flickering embers. His cerulean eyes pierced through the redden flames as he studied her from across the camp. "I told you earlier not to show any weakness around anyone, especially me, but… just for right now, you are allowed to."

It was as if a dam had broken. Bankotsu's eyes widen as Kagome walked around the fire and threw herself at him. As soon as her body felt his warmth, she began to cry He was about to say something but seeing the tear stained porcelain face belonging to the pitiful girl, he decided against it and just let her lay on his chest, sobbing until her tears put her to sleep.

-.-.-.-

"Aniki!" a voice hissed urgently.

Bankotsu opened one eye easily. Someone of his skill and experiences had no trouble waking up on short notice. What he saw woke him up completely. A worried Jakotsu looked down on him with big tearing eyes. "Yeah?"

"There's a woman on you…" he hissed, pointing a delicate finger at the sleeping Kagome nestled in Bankotsu's arms.

"So?"

"Your armor is off."

"So?"

"Your haori is off."

"So?"

Jakotsu gave a horror-struck look at Kagome. "It's touching youuuuu…" he whined.

Both men quieted when the snoozing girl mumbled in her sleep, readjusting her human pillow. She now had her arms around Bankotsu's neck and her head against his bare chest. One of her dainty legs was wrapped over Bankotsu's and her yukata was hiked dangerously close to revealing.

Jakotsu near fainted.

"You over exaggerate."

Jakotsu twitched. "You mean you slept with… _that_ thing?" he shivered in disgust.

Bankotsu raised both eyebrows and chuckled out of the sheer thought of having sex with Kagome. "I couldn't sleep with her even if I wanted to. All the odds are against me."

"I sense a slight implication that screams you'd take the chance if the whore offered herself up to you."

"A free lay? Sure. It would be a nice change of pace."

Jakotsu's mouth fell open like a dehydrated fish. "Gahhhh! My poor thoughts! They've been blackened, corrupted I say!"

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a weary look. "No more than usual I suppose."

Jakotsu scowled. "Aniki, why would you, the infamous leader of the former Shichinintai, even consider bedding _her_? Inudarling's disgusting stalker! You're too good for her!"

Bankotsu became quiet as he contemplated Jakotsu's words, silently stroking Kagome's long onyx hair. "I believe you have it confused, Jak. She is the one who is too good for me."

Jakotsu gave his close companion a suspicious glare. "I hope, Aniki, that you are referring to the fact that we're the bad guys and nothing more." Kicking some dirt into the air, Jakotsu sighed dramatically. "I don't know why I was brought back to life… _again…_ but I have a feeling Naraku wouldn't want you flirting with the priestess wench."

Bankotsu gave a long brazen smirk. "Now, Jak, this is where the bark begins to branch off."

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. But it sounded smart."

"That sounds like something Renkotsu would say."

Bankotsu's mood instantly changed. A foul atmosphere clouded the two comrades.

Jakotsu blinked innocently. "Aniki? Is something wrong?"

Bankotsu looked up at Jakotsu, his eyes slightly glossed over with unshed tears. "You don't remember, do you?"

Hiding his fists inside his sleeves, Jakotsu squat down to look at Bankotsu at eye level. "Remember what?" he asked inquisitively.

Forcing a smirk on his face, Bankotsu shrugged it off. "Nah, forget it"

Bringing his lips to a pout, Jakotsu bawled. "Not fair! Tell me!"

The camp's attention was directed at the awakening priestess in Bankotsu's arms.

Remembering the previous conversation, Jakotsu grimaced. "Well, now you've completed your 'Slutty Women of the Western Lands' collection."

Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu and turned his attention to Kagome.

Smirking he spoke softly into her ear. "You were pretty good for being a virgin."

Just like he predicted, she jumped awake, covering herself. Bankotsu burst out laughing, tears clinging onto his eyelashes. Jakotsu scrunched his face at the mere thought of a woman having sex.

Kagome freaked out seeing Jakotsu. "You!" she exclaimed, still alarmed from her rude awakening.

"Don't talk to me bitch," he stated unsympathetically, turning his back on her.

Kagome's eye twitched. She threw her cheaply crafted sandal at Jakotsu.

Jerking around, Jakotsu glared daggers at her. "You BITCH!"

Deciding to step in now before either one killed the other, Bankotsu got up and stood between the two. "Jak, could you get something to eat?"

Staring heatedly at Kagome, he reached out for Jakotsutou. "Alright…" He walked away steadily, the serpent sword itching to kill the little bitch.

Kagome turned to Bankotsu. "Hey, where am I-Aihh!" Kagome blushed furiously, seeing Bankotsu half naked.

Smirking, he cocked his head and spoke in a husky voice. "Like what you see?"

Kagome jerked her head away from his godly image. "N-no! Put something on."

"You know, I do not like being told what to do. I think I will stay this way."

Kagome huffed, stomping over to her bag. She flinched when she heard a clinking sound, like shards in a glass bottle…

"Looking for something, Kagome?" Bankotsu grinned, holding up a little jar of the purple shimmering Shikon no Tama fragments.

Kagome gasped wide eyed at him. "That's not fair. Give those back!"

Bankotsu sneered, shaking the little bottle around, watching her reaction as the shards danced around the confined space. "All's fair in love and war."

Kagome fisted her hands. "Give them back!"

"No," he laughed mischievously, sticking up his middle finger. "You want something, come get it."

Kagome did just as he joked about. She looked slightly up to stare him in the face.

"Do not even _think_ about kicking me there unless you want to be killed one thousand times over."

"Yeah, I sorta figured that last part out myself." Sighing in defeat, Kagome asked him, "What do I have to do to get them back?"

Bankotsu arched his eyebrows is mute surprise. "Well, I could think of some very cruel things… but since I had a good laugh at your expense so early this morning, I think I'll be a little more generous…"

Kagome crossed her arms, waiting for him to decide. She would have tried attacking him but since he was technically evil, her powers might purify him. Chances are high he'd survive and take her head clean off afterwards. One two things she learned about him – he hated being purified and he hated being kicked in the balls. _Well, both are self explanatory. He's an evil guy._

"I want a kiss."

Kagome gave him a shocked expression. "What?"

Bankotsu nodded his head proudly. "Yep, and not _just_ one kiss. You'll be hanging out with Jakotsu and myself today and anytime I want a kiss, you have to give it to me without a thought of hesitation."

"No," Kagome flat out refused. "I am not going to play puppy to you."

Bankotsu arched one eyebrow. "Really now?" He smashed the glass bottle, holding the gleaming fragments in his hands. They instantly darkened to a deeper purple. "I could find a use for these fragments then if you do not want them."

_They became tainted_, Kagome noted silently. Looking back up at Bankotsu she frowned. "Isn't there anything else I could do for them?"

Bankotsu couldn't resist the smile that split across his face. "Of course. Do you have a better proposition for me?"

"I'll make you ramen."

Bankotsu gave her a confused look. "Ramen?"

"Yep, I'll make you ramen anytime you want today."

He scowled. "You think I would be stupid enough to give you these sacred Shikon no Tama jewel fragments that everyone desires over some stupid 'ramen'?"

-.-.-.-

"When is it going to be done?" Bankotsu whined impatiently.

Kagome looked over her shoulder. "It'll be done in a few seconds."

Bankotsu peeked over Kagome's shoulder. Whatever that 'ramen' stuff was, it smelled absolutely invigorating. He had absolutely refused the offer but now that she was making it, it was beginning to tempt his growling stomach. They looked just like simple noodles with a few vegetables thrown in a cheaply made cup. Add boiled water and five minutes and he was suddenly all over the foreign creation.

Kagome opened the slide of the cup, steaming rushing out of the cup. She unsnapped a pair of wooden chopsticks that dove into the cup, picking up some cooked noodles. She faced Bankotsu and blew the scent of the noodles his way, watching in twisted fascination as his nose caught scent of the glorified noodles. "Did you want to try it?"

Bankotsu nodded his head furiously. Kagome held out the chopsticks for him. Eagerly, he ate the noodles from the wooden sticks. Kagome beamed as the classic ramen expression fell on his face. _Love at first sight_, Kagome giggled. She dipped the chopsticks into the cup and ate some. And some more. She smirked as Bankotsu began to whimper silently. He had such an adorable look on his face she almost felt bad eating it myself. "Want to fork over the Shikon shards now?"

Bankotsu handed her the shards that he had taken from her. In return, she gave him the cup of freshly cooked ramen. She left him to his food, crawling over to her bag. It wasn't the first time the shard bottle broke so she usually carried a spare container. She slipped the shards back into the glass jar, hid them at the bottom of her yellow backpack, and brought out a few ramen cups. _If he's anything like Inuyasha, I know how this is going to turn out._ Kagome tilted her head slightly. _I should probably make some for Jakotsu too._

By the time Kagome started making the next cup, Bankotsu was waiting by her side like Buyou waiting to be fed. _He is definitely more patient than Inuyasha_¸ she smiled, looking at Bankotsu eyeing the fire silently. Turning back to the pan, Kagome took it out of the fire and carefully poured it back into the cup. She stirred it, silently laughing to herself as the feared leader of the Band of Seven watch the spoon go around and around.

"Here you go," Kagome offered happily, handing Bankotsu the cup. He carefully took it and blew the steam away, snapping the chopsticks apart.

Kagome poured the rest into her cup and carefully drank the hot noodles. Using her previous chopsticks, she picked up some noodles and put them in her mouth. Curious on how Bankotsu was doing, Kagome glanced at him. _He certainly has more manners than Inuyasha_. She giggled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Bankotsu replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

Kagome smiled at him. "Don't worry about it."

Bankotsu turned back to his cup. "This 'ramen' is very good."

Kagome chuckled. "Isn't it? It's pretty popular where I'm from."

Bankotsu turned to look at her. "Speaking of which, where _are_ you from? You normally wear some very strange garments. Or armor. Well, I highly doubt it is armor. It couldn't protect you from a blade of grass."

"Heh, well, it's really far away from here."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome waved it off. "Don't worry about it; it's pretty hard to explain."

Bankotsu stood staring at her.

Kagome widened her eyes. "What? Is there a noodle on my face?"

Bankotsu set his ramen down and walked over to Kagome. Kneeling before her, he took her ramen cup and set it aside.

"Uh, Bankotsu, what are you doing?" Kagome nervously asked as he pushed her slowly down on the ground on her back. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. Kagome looked up at him, getting slightly nervous… and turned on? "B-Bankotsu?"

His face drew closer to hers. Kagome began to sweat slightly as his sapphire eyes closed, inching toward her. His lips met hers briefly. Kagome weakly opened her eyes to see him draw back from her.

Kagome's vision directed to her left where she heard a slight gasp.

Jakotsu was there, shivering in disgust, holding a torn up brown boar. "A-Aniki!" he gasped, looking at the scene.

Bankotsu, who was haori less, was straddling Kagome. Above all of that, Bankotsu had both of the girl's hands pinned above her.

"Kah…Kah - kissss!" Jakotsu spluttered out, freaking out at what he had just witness. The leg Jakotsu was holding the dead boar from snapped under the pressure of his grip.

Bankotsu released Kagome's hands but did not get off of her. "Jakotsu," Bankotsu sighed.

Looking at both men, Bankotsu to Jakotsu to Bankotsu again, Kagome shoved the half dressed man off of her. "What do you think you're doing! Pervert!" Kagome scowled.

"Bitch!" Jakotsu hissed. "Watch your tongue or I'll slice it off!"

In false mockery, Kagome stuck her tongue out at Jakotsu, wiggling it around to spite him.

"Gah! Big brother! Pleeeeeaaase let me kill her!" Jakotsu cried out, seizing Jakotsutou's handle.

Bakotsu got up and put a hand on Jakotsu's shoulder. Jakotsu glared down at his friend. "Aniki," he whispered, redirecting his glare at Kagome, "she's bad news."

Bankotsu laughed. "Of course she is!"

Kagome's remaining sandal magically appeared on the floor beside Bankotsu, but not without first making a hard landing on his head. "Ouuch!"

"Bastard!"

"See? I told you so, big brother! She's bad news!"

"What?! Shut up, you stupid cross dresser!"

"Cross dresser?! As if! Purple just looks damn good on me!"

"Does not! You look like a man slut!"

"Slut?! You're one to speak, you kimono-riding-up girl!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Act like you don't know! Aniki, tell her that she's a slut… Aniki?"

Kagome and Jakotsu looked around in surprise to discover Bankotsu had slipped out of the conversation. Looking behind her, Kagome sighed at the familiar scene. _Of course. The ramen._

Bankotsu blinked up at the two standing above him. He swallowed the noodles that were already in his mouth and waved his chopsticks at them.

Jakotsu squatted beside Bankotsu, eyeing the noodles suspiciously. "Aniki, what are you eating?"

Bankotsu chewed the next batch of noodles cheerily and then gulped those down. "Ramen cup noodles," he grinned, poking the logo on the cup to support his chipper response.

Jakotsu squinted at the foam cup. "Rah-men? As in 'men'?" he asked hopefully.

Bankotsu shook his head furiously. "No! 'Ramen noodles'. One phrase."

Jakotsu sniffed the noodles. "It doesn't smell like anything important."

Bankotsu gave him a dreaded look. "Are you fucking nuts?! It's delicious!"

Kagome watched in mild amusement as the two primitive men oogled the strange noodles.

"How do you make these 'rah-men' noodles?"

"Just add boiled water and wait."

"How long?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "She said 'five minutes.'"

"Why are they called 'rah-men' if there are no men? Are they from a land called Rah-men?" Jakotsu asked in absolute interest. "If there is a place called 'Rah-men' I want to go there!"

Bankotsu paused, deciding which questions to answer. "How'd the hell I know? Ask her," he stated bluntly, pointing at Kagome.

Jakotsu snapped his attention to Kagome. "Are there sexy men from this 'Rah-men' place you come from?"

Kagome's eye twitched. _A land called 'Ramen'? Are all feudal men like this? Or just the ones I meet? _ "Eugh, there are some really good looking men, yes."

Jakotsu's eyes twinkled. "Really? How do they look?"

"Popular men…" Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, Gackt's really popular. He has really light, soft looking skin, and he has reddish brown hair right now…" Jakotsu still looked interested so Kagome continued. "Or is it bleached? Either way, he has a very good singing voice."

Jakotsu swooned, giggling girlishly as he covered his blush with his delicate hands. "He sounds so dreamy… I would just love slowly cutting his limbs apart."

Kagome took a few careful steps back. "Uh, yeah, he's very… cuttable."

"Maybe next time I go home, I'll bring you one of his CDs to listen to."

"Home?"

Kagome looked down at Bankotsu's quick response. "Yes, believe it or not, I do have a home."

Bankotsu glared at her. "Of course I know that! I just wanted to know where this home of yours is."

Kagome gave a half hearted smile. "I seriously doubt you can go there."

Bankotsu stood up, a bit of noodle on the side of his mouth. "I am not letting you out of my sight!"

"You're welcome to try entering."

"Entering?"

"Yes, entering. The entrance to my home is through a well."

Jakotsu snorted. "I am not surprised. Such despicable clothing!"

Ignoring Jakotsu's comment, Bankotsu returned his gaze to Kagome. "You cannot go unless I go!"

"Then you get no more ramen."

He stilled. Still staring at her, he opened his mouth to speak. "Then it is debatable!" he cried out, his arm outstretched, with his hand made into a tight fist.

_These two are really weird…but, somehow, they feel like home too._

-.-.-.-

Eyes fluttering open, Sango glanced beside her lover, brushing his smooth hair from his face. She gently combed her fingers through his locks, thinking about the passionate dawn they had shared together. The passionate dawn that had lasted until both collapsed from the united pleasure that came with sex.

_Miroku…_

Worry became evident on her face. She carefully untangled herself from her partner, as not to wake him, and moved to sit. She hugged her knees to her naked breasts, putting her chin on top of one soft skinned knee. Tears welled in her eyes as she silently sobbed to her lonesome self.

_What have I done?_

The night before brought back painful memories.

_Kagome… I don't want to but I can't help but feel these disgusting, tainted emotions towards you. I've lost everything – must I loose the man I love as well?_

"Why are you crying?"

Sango whipped her head up to look at him. She gave him a false smile that she hoped was enough to convince him. "Oh, it was nothing."

He looked somewhat doubtful but brushed the thought off anyway. Rolling over next to her, he brushed the hair away from her ear and whispered seductively into her ear.

"Are you ready? I know I'm up for the next round."

Sango meekly smiled at him as she let him lay her gently on the sun kissed grass. He brought his body over hers, giving her a quick neck bite before moving into her.

Sango closed her eyes, inhaling the unsullied air deep into her lungs. Tilting her neck to the side, she opened her watering eyes, only to see her small bag laying still on the evergreen meadow. The bag was slightly opened and, from within its depths, a golden gleam caught the attention of her russet eyes.

_Maybe Miroku isn't the one I'm supposed to love… Perhaps it is right. Father, please guide me._

Her hand slowly reached out for the gold adorned item which held her deceased father's last words. The bag was clearly out of her grasp but she left her hand outstretched, laying still as the winds rolled the blades of grass around her. The gold. The golden light. It was the only thing she was hanging on to now.

_I am so lost. Someone, please find me…_

A wrangled cry reaped out of her lover's throat as he collapsed onto her chest, greedily engulfing the air, his tongue lapping at the sheer layer of sweat on her breasts. Emotionlessly, Sango brushed his damp silver bangs from his sweaty forehead, her fingers unconsciously finding the soft dog ears emerging from his skull. With a mother's touch, she massaged them in her fingers.

The morning's shower of golden rays left a faint glow on his sweating body.

_Father, please guide me onto the path of happiness…_

Here was the split former chapter eight. I hope ever theory you formed in the last chapter is now laying in the garbage bin.

Thanks to those who reviewed and thanks to those who offered to beta. Much love to you guys. I have another story in the works right now so keep on eye on my profile.

But just to voice the question plaguing everyone's mind:

What the fuck is going on with Sango?

SangOtaku6


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Soldier Boy

Author: SangOtaku6

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Hentai

Rating: OT

Warning(s): Suggestive Content, Language, Violence

Word Count: 3513

Disclaimer: I only own the plot… or at least the half that is unrelated to InuYasha… Stupid hanyou…

-.-.-.-

A crystalline drop fell upon her clothed thigh. Another one followed soon afterwards.

If ever the color red was an emotion, surely that emotion she would be drowning in right now. Her fisted hands shook relentlessly within the folds of the fabric, her masculine grip on the cloth threatening to rip the delicate material into innumerable shreds.

A low snarl tore from her mouth as her eyes became blinded by the blurred, red-visioned tears. Biting her lower lip, she threw the feather-light gown across the room with all her force. It fell against the hut's walls wordlessly.

Quietly getting up from the spot beside the modern bag, her face held an indescribable emotion that could paralyze the soft-souled.

With a murderous aura, she reached for the demon bone boomerang. Ever so stealthily, the taijiya exited out of the hut with one goal fixated in her vengeful mind.

-.-.-.-

Perspiration slowly slid down her cheek until it reached the soft edge of her chin. Her nails were beginning to leave a mark on the tree she so desperately grasped and it, in return, allowed retaliation in the form of the scratches littering her palms. Her face was completely flushed and her breathing was heavy and jagged. Her irregular heart beat pulsated in her own ears. Her current situation was not a good one.

"Wench, where are you? You know I'll eventually find you."

Kagome gulped heavily. She was beginning to lose her grip on the tree the more her palms sweat. As she went to carefully readjust herself, she noted a lack of feeling in her right leg. Her eyes widened. Her foot had fallen asleep! Now was not the time. Tossing a glance at the incoming mercenary, Kagome cautiously tried to catch her footing but it was proving rather difficult. Finding support on another branch nearby, she slowly lifted herself up. However, luck was not on her side and Kagome let out a cry as she fell from the tall tree.

Expecting hard impact with the ground, Kagome braced herself for the landing, tensing her entire body. When she fell into a pair of arms, she pried open one eye.

"No need to thank me, wench," he grinned maliciously. Kagome stared up in horror as Bankotsu smirked at her. "Thought you could escape, eh? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint y–"

The air in her lungs left her as Bankotsu was shoved forward forcefully. Expecting an outburst from him, Kagome peered at his face. An inaudible gasp escaped her mouth as she stared into Bankotsu's dull azure eyes. _Did he faint?_

"Forgive me, Kagome-sama. I seemed to have missed the damsel-catching event."

Moving from the frozen Bankotsu's arms, Kagome nearly cried out in joy as Miroku stood before her. Without even thinking, Kagome jumped into his arms, hugging him as if he was her anchor. "Miroku! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

A faint blush fell over Miroku's face at the lack of honorific but he decided to not bring it up. "Kagome-sama, let us head back to the village now."

Sending Bankotsu a side glance, Kagome slowly nodded her head. "Yes, let's."

Both spiritualists began walking away from the immobile murderer, leaving the paralyzing spell ward attached to his back.

-.-.-.-

"So, Miroku-sama, have I missed anything exciting?"

Miroku shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Surprisingly no. Inuyasha and Sango thought you had gone off somewhere."

Kagome tilted her head slightly forward. "Then how did you know that I was missing?" Scrunching her face together, she added, "How did you know _where_ to find me?"

A small chuckle escaped Miroku's throat as they continued to walk. "Call it a lucky assumption, if you will. And as for where to find you, I was merely roaming around when I heard Bankotsu's voice calling out for someone. It was implied that he was calling for you." With a twinkle in his eye, he grinned. "I know how much you love being kidnapped."

Kagome gave a small pout. "That's so mean!"

Miroku gave her a cheesy grin before asking her a question. "Kagome-sama, what did you want to do?"

"Honestly, I don't feel up to shopping. I think I just want to sleep," she groaned. "I spent my morning running away from Bankotsu and Jakotsu."

Miroku widened his eyes. "Jakotsu of the Shichinintai is alive?"

Kagome nodded meekly. "I think Bankotsu is planning to revive all of them again. One by one."

Miroku slowly nodded his head, storing this information for later use. He turned to Kagome and asked, "Well then, shall we go back to Kaede's?"

Kagome grinned eagerly. "Yes! Peaceful sleep! Wait… what about Shippou? Is he with Kaede-sama again?"

"Yes," he replied. "Lately, it seems as if Shippou spends the majority of his free time in the marketplace with Kaede-sama and Kirara."

Kagome gave a sly grin as she stuck her tongue out. "It's probably only because Kaede spoils him rotten. Any toy he wants he gets around Grandma Kaede."

"That certainly has been the case recently," Miroku smiled.

The rest of the trip was cloaked in a comfortable silence, both companions occasionally bringing up a joke or story to share.

"Really? That's really young for a girlfriend. Wow, six…"

"Perhaps for your futuristic era it may seem young, but for a violent era such as ours, it is a miracle if humans reach old age. As you can see, many demons do not like humans and thus take advantage of our weaknesses."

"Yeah, that's sad. Imagine being a parent in this time period. They must worry sick about their children running around. If I had a one, I would probably lock them up in their rooms until they were thirty!"

"Thirty years, Kagome-sama? That is an awfully long time. If per say you had a son, how could they go out into the world and find their soul mate? It would be very difficult to attract young, fertile women by then. All the ones his age would be taken."

Kagome snorted. "Oh yeah, I'm sure your son would know all about attracting young, fertile women. In fact, I would be surprised if your house was ever woman-less."

"Why, thank you."

"It wasn't meant to be taken as a compliment!"

"I see ye all are enjoying the fine weather this morning?"

Blinking at the sudden intrusion into their conversation, Miroku and Kagome looked down at the familiar speaker. Not to their surprise, it was Kaede and, carrying a small basket, was Shippou. "Kagome!" the tiny pup cried out, leaping at her with the basket still in his hands. From the basket, a cream colored kitten poked its head out and mewed.

Kagome managed to barely catch the bulky fox child. "Shippou! Kirara!"

Snuggling into his mother-like figure, Shippou yipped, "I missed you! Inuyasha was being a butthead this morning! He ate all of my Pocky, the strawberry ones you brought back from your era. I was going to share them with Kirara."

"Uh, I don't think Kirara can eat those, sweetie," Kagome forced a smile on her face.

"Huh? Why not?"

Thinking about the answer she would have to voice, Kagome replied leisurely. "I think she would much rather have some fish." At Kagome's response, the basket mewed.

"Oh!" Dropping his gaze to see Kaede, Shippou cheerily faced the older woman. "Kaede-sama," he began in a sweet, childish tone, "can we eat fish for dinner?"

Raising one eyebrow at the kitsune's attempt at sweet talking, she sighed. "Fine, ye may eat fish. However, first we must purchase the fish."

"Can we catch them, instead? Together. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Fine, but we still must purchase the other ingredients."

Not wanting to detain Kaede from her busy schedule, Kagome placed the basket-holding Shippou into Kaede's strong arms. Kagome watched as the trio left, waving her hand goodbye to them.

Curiously glancing to his lower left, Miroku watched Kagome beam at her adopted Feudal Era family. His eyes widened slightly when Kagome turned to face him. Without a word said, both humans walked into Kaede's tiny, but comfortable hut.

Dropping herself on the elder woman's messy bedding, Kagome let out a contented moan, closing her eyes peacefully. "I'm exhausted! I can't wait to fall asleep!"

Miroku quirked a brow at her statement. "At this time? The sun must have risen only some time ago."

Kagome cracked open one eye. "Only a few hours ago, yes, but all my energy has been used up already. It's very hard to run from trained killers."

Miroku let his mouth curve at the tips. "All your energy used up?" he repeated, with a sly grin on his face. "Why, I have known some women who could go _hours_ without stopping."

Kagome rolled over onto her side. "Mirokuuuuu! Not now," she groaned. "I'm not interested in your sex stories." She brought the thin sheet over her head.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes?"

"May I be allowed to rub your back for you?"

The blanket shuffled around until one eye was suspiciously glaring out from the bottom of the sheet. "I may be really tired right now but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you feel me up."

Miroku gave her a mock smile. "Why, I would never take advantage of a hapless damsel!"

Kagome leered at him. "I should smack you for that comment but I don't have the energy to go over there and hit you myself. I'll just wait until Sango-chan gets back."

Although trying to poke fun (while being half-serious), Kagome noticed the impish twinkle normally in his eyes die gradually die down. Only moments later, what was once mischief was nothing but a rigid, serious glaze. _Did they have a fight?_ She briefly asked herself. The events of a few nights ago flashed back into her mind, recreating the dramatic images. Deciding that the joke was over, Kagome shrugged the blanket aside and scooted over to where Miroku was. "Miroku…-sama?" she cautiously began, steadily placing a small hand on his shoulder.

Soft warmth made contact with his shoulder. Miroku's instincts jumped in, immediately gripping the offender's hand. Catching up to his actions, his mind cleared only to note that a shocked Kagome was quite adorable.

"Miroku-sama? Are you alright?" her eyes darted back and forth from his face to the hand that had yet to let go of hers.

Squeezing her hand a little harder, Miroku reached out and brought Kagome close to his chest. He buried his face in the thick waves of her ebony mane, bringing her even closer until her cheek was pressed fully against his neck. "Kagome," he murmured, caressing her soft tresses like only a lover would.

Kagome heard a rumble emit from his throat, realizing a second later that it was her name. While the loving action was quite nice and felt amazingly delicious, Kagome had to interrupt. After all, he loved Sango, right? "Miroku-sama?" she piped up, looking to his face. His eyes had become a dark shade of purple that almost made Kagome gasp out loud. "Miroku-sama," she began, slightly mesmerized by how dark they had become, "your eyes look… darker than normal."

A pained smile broke across his face. "I'm sorry… Kagome."

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Kagome let the words drift around in her mind. _Sorry? Sorry for what?_ As she was about to voice her response, Kagome felt his mouth clasp over hers and brutally assault her mouth. Kagome felt tears prick at the edge of her shut eyes.

-.-.-.-

He was a man of restraint. He had trained himself to be. He trained himself to bear even the worst conditions, as he knew that defeating Naraku would be no small feat and would require the most out of an ordinary human. He prided himself in his ability to mask everything and give no advantages to his enemies.

However, he was also a man of passion. Passion throbbed throughout his entire being and it flowed thickly through his veins. It was because of this that he felt the need to restrain himself. There were very few things that could bring out this passionate side of him, even fewer that he couldn't control. Kagome Higurashi was one of those things.

-.-.-.-

"Mir… Miroku-sama?" a desperate breath escaped her lips. She heavily drank up the oxygen her lungs craved. She had heard tales of his nightly escapades with the many women he had encountered throughout their journey. She had never thought she would have the chance to be one of the main characters of those commonly whispered village gossip.

As he drew his lips away from hers, his eyelashes fluttered open and his eyes to stare into hers. His eyes widened at that droplets clinging to her eyelashes. "Kagome-sama?"

Soft hiccups echoed throughout the little hut. The girl beneath him, his Kagome, was pushing her hands against his built chest. Her tiny fingers were trembling slightly as her face turned away from him. Her beautiful eyes were redden from tears and the twist that was her mouth torn at his heart. "Please, Miroku… you don't know what you're doing… Sango… she really–"

"Loves me."

Kagome turned her puffy eyes to look at him. "You know?"

He almost snorted. Of course he knew. Kagome was forever trying to play matchmaker and Sango's reactions to his teasing were predictable enough. Not to mention he was generally the more intelligent one of the group. "Kagome," he stated gently, "how could I not? You tell me, she tells me, h–"

"Then why were you fighting the other day?"

At her question, Miroku's eyes widened slightly. He searched her eyes inquiringly, trying to find out how much of the conversation she had been a witness to. "It… isn't something you want to know about."

Noting the seriousness in his tone, Kagome didn't automatically blurt out her instantly generated answer. Quietly, she spoke, "I think I should know. It involves me. It involves Sango and you and both of you are important to me. I need to know. Why aren't you with Sango? She obviously loves you and you love her."

"That is where you are incorrect, Kagome-sama."

"What?" Kagome whispered, almost ethereally.

"I do not love Sango. She is nothing more than a companion to me."

"Does that mean you love someone else?

"… Yes… yes, it means I love another."

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome couldn't keep the question inside her mouth. "Who is she?" Kagome murmured, keeping her eyes away from his face. She almost smacked herself for saying it out loud. But it was already said.

"That is a question you already know the answer to, Kagome-sama," Miroku smiled sullenly. "She is like no one I have ever met. She has a pure soul and a purer heart. She always puts others and their needs before her own. She is courageous, even in the face of a nemesis that is immeasurably powerful. She fights for her friends and has never scorned another based on species. She has softened stone hearts and continues to make even the most hardened men quake in her beauty. She is intelligent and… she comes from a world that is not my own."

Quiet tears became louder as Miroku finished his words. He watched as the beautiful siren beneath him wept tears. He brushed her bangs away from her sticky face and smiled. Smiled her because he knew he could never smile for himself.

He would never have her heart.

-.-.-.-

"Well, well. You have yet to complete the task I have revived you for, Bankotsu of the former Shichinintai."

"Listen, you fucked up ape, I don't want to hear it. I told you I'd fucking do it at my own pace and you agreed that you would revive my comrades while I did it."

The man hidden under the ashen baboon cloak let loose an emotionless laugh. "I fear you may have misheard me. I never agreed to those terms. And, as I recall, I am your boss. I can just as easily kill Jakotsu of the former Shichinintai as I can get Kagome."

"Then get the whore. See if I fucking care!"

"If you abandon this, Bankotsu, not only will Jakotsu be killed, without a chance to redeem any honor I will strip him of, but I will also use the rest of the Shichinintai as my pawns."

Azure eyes dangerously glinting, Bankotsu whipped around with a ferocious roar. "Don't you fucking touch my comrades, you demon-food scum! Don't taint them with your filthy hands!"

Naraku let out a deep laugh, a laugh only a psychotic madman could accomplish. "Does that mean you will continue to work for me?"

Clenching his hand, Bankotsu pulled his arm back and, using the skill he became known for, lunged it forward. With a hiss, the demon puppet dissipated into the air, leaving behind a strange wooden figure with a single hair wrapped around it.

"I've got no fucking choice now," Bankotsu scowled, a thin trail of salted water dripping down face.

-.-.-.-

He smelled the wind bringing her tears to him. They tore apart at his heart.

He heard the wind carrying her voice, his name, to him. It made him want nothing more than to race to her and embrace her in his arms.

But he couldn't go to her.

Not now.

Not like this.

He would not loose what little control he had managed to harness.

He would not loose it only for a moment's pleasure. It would scar her for life.

He would rather die than put her through more pain than he had already.

He would die…

Especially for her.

-.-.-.-

He loved her but it wasn't meant to be. He was meant to be lonely… or with another. Not her.

The remaining issue was that he wanted nothing else but her. However, he was a man of restraint – he would manage without her somehow.

He was like an impurity and she the pure. The dark naturally tries to follow the soft humming of the light's luminosity. But lights had sources they solely existed for. He wasn't that source.

_If I cannot be her shining knight, Buddha, allow me to be her loyal friend. In these times, she will be needing a shoulder on which to lean and cry on._

-.-.-.-

"Miroku…" Kagome let a small but shaky smile spread upon her face. He had confessed his feelings to her.

It wasn't what she wanted though; she wanted Miroku and Sango to live together happily ever after. Live happily after Naraku's demise. Live happily in Kaede's village. Live happily next door to Inuyasha, Shippou, and herself.

"Why he would like me, I'll never know," she murmured quietly to herself. Sango was much prettier and much stronger than her.

Regardless, any respect she had for Miroku before surely increased now. He had acknowledged her opinion. Someone had _finally_ respected her opinion. It was something men rarely seemed to do in this aggressive era. He understood that the feelings he held for her she could not reciprocate. Instead of running away in shame, he told her that he would be her confidant and true friend if she ever needed one. That was admirable. If ever there was someone she was with forever, she thought, she would hope that he would show her the same respect Miroku had shown her.

Priests, not surprisingly, were very loyal and kind. Kagome only found it strange that it was Miroku who would teach her that.

-.-.-.-

"The sun is setting again," she heard herself say. Kagome peered up at the Sacred God Tree, its leaves glowing with an amber illumination. She slowly got up from the ground beside the tree, dusting off her emerald green school skirt. The yukata was lovely but too much trouble. She had become accustomed to traveling in the strange garments.

As she began to walk toward Kaede's village, a rustling noise and movement in the bushes caught her attention. A sudden flashback of her first meeting with Bankotsu came back to her. _I hope it's not a rabbit_, she mentally laughed.

Emerging from the bushes was the feared leader of the Shichinintai. Kagome was ready to run away when she noticed something peculiar about him. Something about him seemed… off. _Maybe his aura? _Kagome couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

Kagome's thoughts left her as she felt her head whirl. When she was thrown to the ground, her head had collided roughly with the ground of the Feudal Era. Barely opening her eyes, Kagome felt his mouth seize hers desperately, his tongue running over hers. His hands slid down her side until they came to rest on her skirt. Without a moment's delay, the skirt was yanked down.

Feeling the breeze lick against her bare thighs, Kagome let out a gasp. Breaking away from the kiss, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw he had his thumbs hooked around the band of her panties.

Fear emanating off of her, she looked up into his crimson eyes.

-.-.-.-

Sorry about that super long delay. And the shortness. Really bad writer's block. And headache. Really bad headache. Really bad writer's block and headache.

Geez, this chapter sucked. I rewrote it like seven times. Anyways, sorry about it being short. I didn't want to give too much away in this chapter. Miroku's feelings were confessed. Now according to Stereotypical Stories 101, he'll move on and find the woman of his dreams… or not? Too bad I never read that book. You will see him again. And continue seeing him. Miroku and his awesome befuddled emotions.

And what about Inuyasha? Sango sounds really scary right now!

Haha sex scene! Yay! Wait… weren't Bankotsu's eyes blue?

Pocky Love,

SangOtaku6

FYI to those who are confused, Kagome is still a virgin… Sorta… For now anyway.

PS How many of my readers are Narutards (Naruto fans)?


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Soldier Boy

Author: SangOtaku6

Genre: Horror

Rating: OT

Warning(s): Suggestive Content, Violence, Language

Word Count: 2,190

Disclaimer: Whaterr. Get off my back.

Yes it is horribly short but at least it's an update. I did, after all, say I would have something for you guys on my birthday (a day late but whaterr).

-.-.-.-

_Mmm, it's such a warm day…_she thought, as she snuggled closer into the warmth his body provided. She felt no amorous love for the man but she would be lying horribly if she denied he made quite a comfortable pillow. A small giggle threatened to escape her lips but Kagome forced herself to hold them back.

Soft snores were coming from the body next to her but, after some time, they evened out into a regular, paced breathing.

_Is he awake?_ Kagome tried to keep a grin from appearing on her face. She wouldn't dare look just yet. If he was out of his slumber, she did not want to give him any indication of her being awake. Then again, if he wasn't awake, it would be a treat to catch the murderer deep in slumber with a peaceful expression on his face. Kagome felt the grin attempting to emerge victorious.

Foreign whisperings broke her train of musings. Kagome strained her ears to catch the murmured gargles emitting from the body next to her. Although she could not understand the language, something inside of her made her send her body into alert. The harsh, cryptic vocals made her shudder slightly.

When the undertone had stopped, she almost shouted in glee. _That voice was beginning to creep me out._ Afterwards, silence accompanied the next minutes. The quiet soon became overbearing for Kagome and she gave into the temptation to open her eyes.

Cracking one eye open slightly, Kagome immediately opened them both at the sight before her.

Staring emotionlessly at Kagome was Bankotsu, the man she had expected to see. What was abnormally frightful about his appearance and what she had not expected to see were the unearthly, demonic sanguine-colored eyes that met her vision. Two jagged discolored stripes bled from each of his lower eyelids.

"Ba-Bankotsu?" she asked timidly. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she felt his strange eyes bore themselves into hers.

The assassin gave no new expression on his face. However, the confirmation of his identity that Kagome needed came when he spoke.

The same eerie syllables spilled forth from his mouth and it was at that moment that Kagome realized something she should have noticed earlier. As she looked up at the man whose arms she was nestled in, the aura surrounding him was tainted black from the dried blood of the countless that he must have slain.

By _he_, Kagome did not mean Bankotsu.

She meant whatever the hell that beast was.

Kagome shoved the impure creature off of her, releasing a soft cry of fear as she scrambled to get away from it.

It didn't matter that she probably should have stretched before she began such a run. The pain of one of her muscles pulling did stop her desperate flee.

The deep voice that Bankotsu normally adorned called out her name but it didn't faze her either.

It didn't matter that she didn't know where she was going, as long as she could escape.

Escape from whatever the hell those sounds, that aura, that _thing_, was.

-.-.-.-

She felt her stomach lunge into her windpipe. It was the same creature as before.

The same obsidian stripes.

The same emotionless ruby eyes.

The same shudder that clawed its way up and down her spine.

Kagome jerked her frame around when she felt her remaining comfort torn from her legs. Her eyes followed the path her shredded underwear took as they fell aimlessly from the demon's hands.

Roughly, the demon wrapped its hand against Kagome's neck, shoving the girl still against the grass. Her lungs struggled to grasp a hold of oxygen under the strength of the being. With its remaining hand, it impassively began to remove all of the armor Bankotsu wore.

While the demon occupied itself, Kagome's hands clawed furiously at the hand planting her firmly against the ground. Her aggressive assaults left trails of blood and dirt but, if it was in any pain, the creature took no notice.

Its gaze turned back to her and her useless attempts at battering, and it took a second to study her.

Kagome felt when it had turned its attention to her. Its direct attention. Her gaze caught sight of Bankotsu's hakamas, tossed over beside her shredded panties. Eyes widened in the reality of the situation as she took in the half naked form of Bankotsu.

Kagome began to experience a slight vertigo as her lungs began to cry out in pain. The deadpanned being took no notice and positioned itself.

She knew that under extreme pressure or stressful situations, her powers chose to recede themselves but she had to try. She _had_ to try, no matter how futile the attempt was. A soft azure light flickered from the palm of her hand.

The creature lost all attention on Kagome and fixated its eyes on the purity that she was emitting. For the first time, Kagome vaguely noted, the creature showed a genuine expression.

Hate.

Its aura flared perilously as a snarl broke across its face. Elongated, reddened fangs had replaced every pearly tooth Kagome had seen Bankotsu shine. Saliva dripped onto Kagome's bare leg as the creature roared at the holy energy. It raised one leg and dropped it on Kagome's abdomen – the pain was so sudden, the sound got stuck in her esophagus. In its crouched position, the beast bared its fangs at the soft glow before it snatched Kagome's wrist in its hand.

A weak cry slipped out of Kagome's throat as the demon's strength threatened to shatter the bones in her wrist.

A familiar bladed serpent sword destroyed the small distance between the demon and Kagome. The sword's owner ignored the half naked woman's appearance and focused his visual attention on the demon.

"Wench, what the hell did you do to Bankotsu?" Jakotsu growled, his back facing Kagome. Although he did not trust the girl, he knew which of the two he had stumbled upon he would have to worry most about.

A shaken Kagome began to break into soft sobs. "I… I didn't…!"

Jakotsu roared, "Shut your fucking sobs up and answer the goddamn question, bitch!"

Kagome's repressed hiccups interrupted her reply. "He j-just be…began att-attacking me!"

Not entirely believing the girl but not dismissing her response either, Jakotsu studied the creature that resembled his Aniki.

_Is Aniki possessed?_

The creature had regained its indifferent appearance since the holy energy had disappeared. Ignoring Jakotsu, it was now sizing up the distance between itself and Kagome. Cautiously, it slowly took a step forward.

Jakotsu noticed this and, with a practiced flick of his arm, sent Jakotsutou's snake-like blades at the monster.

Without even acknowledging the full throttle of razors coming at it, the creature reached out and seized one of Jakotsutou's blades. Using minimal effort, it smashed the blade into tiny shards of metal.

The creature turned its head toward Jakotsu and, with a crack of its knuckles, charged toward the shocked Shichinintai member.

A flare of black energy surrounded its hand as it rapidly approached him.

Jakotsu watched in horror as the creature possessing his Brother heartlessly readied itself to deliver his death to him. As the beast got closer, the monochrome energy the creature emitted began to suffocate Jakotsu, leaving him at a severe disadvantage.

Just as he felt the familiar wisp of death caress him, Jakotsu heard the creature release a piercing howl. He tried to keep his eyes open but he felt the shadows of unconsciousness envelope him.

-.-.-.-

When he awoke, he found himself in a small, warm little hut. The only window in the hut was covered by a bamboo shade and the hut had a full-sized door, but he judged it to be at least the night's peak.

His eyes scanned the hut and quickly located the damaged Jakotsutou next to his bedside. No sooner had he found it when the door opened to reveal the monk that traveled with Inuyasha's party. The monk gave Jakotsu a weary look before proceeding to attend to someone in the corner.

It was then that Jakotsu almost smacked himself. In the corner of the little hut laid Kagome, fast asleep with two empty bowls beside her. How did he not realize he wasn't alone?

Deciding to begin asking questions, Jakotsu opened his mouth. "Sexy monk, what's going on?"

A slight shudder racked Miroku's masculinity before he replied to the man's question. "Kagome-sama and you are recovering from your battle with a demon."

Jakotsu scrunched his brows together as he tried to picture everything previous to his fainting. "Alright… where are we and why are you helping me?"

Miroku moved to sit closer to Jakotsu. Handing the mercenary a bowl of stew, Miroku made himself comfortable. "We are in Inuyasha's Forest. However, we are close enough to a village should we need any supplies. As for your second inquiry, it was requested of me by Kagome-sama to take care of you."

"So, you just listen to the wench, without any questions?"

Choosing to ignore Jakotsu's blunt insult, Miroku mixed some herbs into a tea. "Kagome-sama has her reasons for helping you. I will not question them when she is in such critical condition."

Jakotsu, too tired to continue trying to instigate a reaction from the monk, threw the sheet over his head. "Monk, I'm going to bed. Can you give me a goodnight kiss?"

Miroku let a repulsed reaction slip from his mask before attending to his tea brewing. "No."

Jakotsu nodded. He figured as much but at least it was worth a shot. When he slipped into the depths of slumber, a pang of fear entered his soul as he envisioned the dark, soulless eyes of the demon.

He could only pray his Aniki would be alright.

-.-.-.-

"_Demons are the scorn of the world, Sango. They cause death and destruction where ever they go. It is wise to never turn your back on a demon."_

_The young Sango blinked her confusion. Her dark eyes traveled skeptically over to the little golden kitten sitting beside her father. "But Father, what about Kirara?"_

_In response, the kitten gave a mewl of protest._

_Father gave a small chuckle. "Kirara is an exception as she is human-trained. Other demons out in the wild are rogue and merciless. Always be on your guard."_

"Always on my guard around demons, Father?" Sango murmured to herself. Her hands were clasped in a prayerful position as she kneeled in front of the shrine. "Throughout my life, humans have caused far more trouble than the damn youkai have! Naraku was originally a human with so selfish an ambition he became a youkai. And then there are always…" Sango stopped herself, as her anger clouded mind began to clear.

"Father!" she cried out, "why did you not teach me that humans were as vicious as demons? Why did you never tell me that?! Why can't you be right here…" her voice quivered, "right here with me? Kohaku… Mama… You… I miss everyone. Why did everything have to happen this way?"

The shrine master slowly opened the door, peering inside. "Sango-sama, are you finished yet? Your father's final scroll is waiting for you."

Relaxing her emotions, Sango turned to the man and gave him a small smile before nodding. "Yes, I am almost finished. Thank you."

Nodding, the shrine master closed the door on his exit out of the room.

Turning to the shrine, Sango bowed. "I will try to live by your words, my beloved father."

-.-.-.-

"Are you positive? Absolutely sure? Bet your life on it?"

Miroku forced a laugh out. "Yes, Kagome-sama. Kaede-sama requested your presence as soon as possible."

Kagome pouted. "But won't you be overworked with Jakotsu to take care of? After all, the idiot is a handful!"

From inside the hut, Jakotsu cried out, "I heard that you, wench!"

Kagome shot a glare at the hut and turned to Miroku again.

"I am fine, Kagome-sama. Just please hurry." Miroku extended his arms to give Kagome her bag.

Thanking him quickly, Kagome put on her backpack and jumped on her bicycle.

With a small wave good-bye, Miroku sighed when the girl rode out of sight. Now he was all alone with Jakotsu. _Joy,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Oh, monk!" Jakotsu sang. "My aching wounds need a big, strong man to rebind them!"

_I have a feeling this is going to be a long day._

-.-.-.-

A feeble, weakened cry.

"You've done remarkably well in comparison to my other children."

Another foreign cry.

"Yes, it is fine," the man mused as he stroked the demon-Bankotsu's hair. "It is fine. Our plans were merely delayed…"

A wild look blazed in his blood-red eyes as a sneer broke across his face.

"Kukuku, the little miko is terribly frightened of you. As it should be. My, had I not created you, I might have displayed some fear."

Staying quiet for a moment, he smiled. "She won't last much longer."

The demon gazed up at its creator before it released another cry as the dark energy began to flow abusively into the its body.

-.-.-.-

Not a long chapter but at least it fills in a lot of the blank spots of the story (at least, the blank spots that have appeared).

Short as it is, this one I very much wanted to finish writing but I'll let you guys read what I have.

I'll be busy for the rest of June and mid-July with all of these summer programs but, hopefully, at my writing workshop I'll be able to produce some massive plot bunnies and, if I'm extremely lucky, some time to work on the next chapter!

Pocky Love,

SangOtaku6

PS

If you reread Soldier Boy from the beginning, even more blanks will be filled in!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Soldier Boy\

Author: SangOtaku6

Genre: Drama, Action

Rating: OT

Warning(s): Suggestive Content, Violence, Language

Word Count: 3,588

-.-.-.-

Bankotsu shoved his dirty hand through his dark, coarse hair, the texture disgustingly sticky and matted, matted from what he assumed to be dried blood.

A slight wave of confusion wafted through his mind. Straining himself to recall anything from before, his wish was granted as an image of that damned girl began to visualize itself in his head. She was smiling. Genuinely happy. For some strange reason, he felt repulsive rivet throughout his body at the sight of the young woman.

Without prior notice, a barrage of scenes imploded in his head. A broken, ear-shattering scream ripped through his memory, tearing a sharp groan from the mercenary as he dropped to his knees. He clutched at his aching head, feeling his pupils dilating and undulating with each passing second of his remaining life. Wracked with indescribable hurt as the pain continued to smolder him, Bankotsu could only stare as his thick braid fell to the ground before him.

The feeling was enough to make him want to kill himself.

After a few moments of dead silence, the pain began to dull. A slight throbbing was still present but it was not anything unmanageable; at least, not by his standards. Ignoring the small drops of sweat that still clung to his darkened bangs, Bankotsu tried once again to piece the previous days' events together.

A scream.

Whose scream?

Whose scream was it?

In trying to remember, another flash of pain imploded in his mind, constricting his vocal chords to the point of jagged breathing. Unlike the first mind assault, the second did not last long. He recovered right after.

A low snarl rumbled in Bankotsu's throat. As far as he could tell, he did not have a concussion or any fatal injuries so why the hell could he not remember anything?

His brain could only muster up one convincing conclusion.

He slowly rose from the ground, flicking his thick braid over his shoulder.

"Fuckin' Naraku," he growled heatedly as he clenched the hand beside him.

-.-.-.-

"Kaede-sama?"

Kagome peered into the dark, empty hut, her eyes scanning every inch of the square home for the elder priestess.

"Kaede-sama? Are you here?"

No reply.

I guess she's not home…

Before Kagome was about to leave the isolated home, a golden glint caught her eye. Whipping around, she noticed the glint coming from Sango's small bag.

As the sunlight snuck into the room, it silently ricocheted off the mysterious object. That stupid shine was shining… again… and again… and again. The object continued to glow with the sun's rays.

Temptation.

Kagome began to carefully chew the inside of her cheek. It was not the first time that she had seen that glow from Sango's bag. Every chance it got, the damn thing glowed with the innocence of an angel, tempting devilish Kagome with the air of enigma it thickly coated itself with.

Without her even realizing it, Kagome found herself squatting beside the demon slayer's bag, her fingertips brushing against the thin fabric of the pocket the item laid in. It was only a fabric's width away from her reach.

She reached inside, searching around until her fingers found something hard, metallic, and cold. Not a moment later, the artifact was removed from its protective pouch.

Nestled in Kagome's palms laid the infamous scroll, shining a brilliant golden hue that captured and reflected the sun's luminous rays of light. The edges of the item were slightly bronzed and decorated with fine, elegant patterns. A thick string, dyed a vivid crimson red, held the scroll together.

"It's… so lovely…" she felt her lips whisper as she brought the object closer to her inquisitive eyes. I wonder what would be inside something this beautiful and noble-looking. Her delicate fingers began to answer her curiosity's call, tugging gently at the tassels of the string.

The regal rope slid to the floor. The sound of unrolling paper filled the room.

Despite the fact that only two lines of text greeted Kagome, she did not disappoint as she eagerly devoured them with her eyes.

Again.

And again.

And again.

The edges of her pink lips began to falter as her eyes scanned the writing. The silky fabric of the scroll began to wrinkle under the harsh treatment her tightly coiled fingers gave it. The problem did not lay in that she did not understand the language it was written in as she could.

The problem laid in the fact that she did not understand why it bothered her. She couldn't understand why the written words nagged the thoughts at the back of her mind. Nor could she understand why her teeth clenched, her throat dried, her hands became fists, her eyes blurred. Unconsciously, her lips began to reread the lines in eerie silence.

There was this strange feeling about her. It was not unfamiliar to her, very familiar in fact, and that was the problem.

-.-.-.-

The small shelter was not far from the village – lucky for Kagome as her curiosity was beyond perked. Who was this Hayate that was mentioned in Sango's scroll?

When Kagome returned to reality, a pair of curious mauve eyes peered into hers. A violent blush spread across her face and a light cry of surprise tumbled forth from her throat.

"Miroku!" she cried out. "Don't do that!" She placed her hand against her beating breast, sighing in relief.

"Ahaha, my apologies, Kagome-sama," Miroku smiled cheekily, one hand positioned in an apologetic fashion in front of his face. "You appeared a bit 'out' of it."

Kagome glared at him.

Seeing no mood change, Miroku sighed, dusting his robes off. "Jakotsu is feeling a bit better. So, what was it that Kaede-sama wanted from you?"

Kagome shook her head slightly. "She wasn't there but…" At this point, Kagome became usually silent. "Have you ever heard of a man called Hayate?"

His eyebrows scrunched together as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "There have been a few Hayates I have had both the pleasure and displeasure of being acquainted with, however…" Miroku paused, rubbing his chin in his contemplative state. "Am I correct in my assumption that you wish to know of a more infamous Hayate?"

A small nod was her response.

Frowning for a minute, he answered, "There was once a famous man by the name of Hayate. He was a very fierce demon slayer who was known throughout the land. Well, to the extent of my knowledge, anyway. After all, this was a long time ago. Perhaps fifteen or twenty years or so? Most likely longer. It was said that Hayate the Slayer was killed by a powerful demon he was on a conquest to slay, although there are many slayer tribes that believe otherwise. However… now that I mention it, this is a topic Lady Sango may be more knowledgeable on."

Kagome allowed all the information to absorb into her mind. A famous Hayate that was once a demon slayer? Kagome mused. What are the chances of that Hayate being the Hayate that Sango is…

"Kagome-sama… where did you hear of this Hayate?"

"Ah, I uh… stumbled across one of Sango's scrolls… Nothing big," Kagome reassured, waving her hands in front of her face.

Kagome looked back up at the now silent monk. Now that she looked at him, his facial features seemed more exhausted to her. Tiredness, she could only imagine, he acquired trying to avoid or thwart Jakotsu's forceful advancements. A small smile cracked the blank look on her face and it was once that Miroku took instant notice of as evidence by his weary glance. "Miroku, I'm off. I need to go do something." Clapping a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a wide, energetic smile. "Well, I'll leave you with Jakotsu then! Try not to have too much fun without me."

For a minute, Miroku could have sworn he saw the reflection of his own cheeky grin from earlier pop on her face as she left him behind. And to this, he shot a look of revenge at the chipper schoolgirl.

"As a dedicated follower, I am to the best of my abilities to restrain myself from all dark and impure thoughts but please, Buddha, allow your dedicated follower this one.

"Son of a motherfucking bitch!"

He inhaled deeply, dusted his robes, and silently walked away.

-.-.-.-

He stared up at the azure-blue sky.

It was vital he do so. Necessary for survival even. He felt like he was going out of his mind.

His memory was beyond fragmented – at least, to whatever the hell he had been doing for the past few… hours, days? Whatever he had been doing during that unknown period of time must have been something as he could not remember anything. Every conscious reach into the back of his mind, where the past's events were hidden, would trigger a brutal mind crush that would make the fearless leader fall to his knees like a helpless boy.

So he would not think about it. End of discussion.

Although he would be lying if all the blood caked into his hair and fingertips didn't make him remotely curious. But then again, blood was part of the reason why he allowed himself to be resurrected in the first place.

Pleasure. Pleasure and every means of obtaining it.

There was no other reason for his existence. There was no solid foundation on which he could stand. He had no quest now; there was no Shichinintai and his goal of becoming the most powerful being had begun to hollow as his days passed by. There was no one for him – that had been established long ago in his previous life. A life that had a close-knit family, a village filled with friends, glorious victories, and many a-coming beautiful days brimmed with hopes and dreams. Where had it all gone?

"Heh," he smirked, rolling over onto his side. When did I start acting like a whiny bitch? Wishing for shit that doesn't exist anymore. He closed his eyes, lying against the grass and allowing his matted ebony bangs to shield his eyes from the world.

Then it sounded. It was faint, but he heard it. The cracking of twigs beneath one's feet, followed by the rustling of movements through rows of shrubbery. By the style of its walking and weight of its steps, he assumed the creature was a woman.

Despite his mentally exhausted state, Bankotsu forced himself to crack an eye open, as a precaution if nothing else. Not to his surprise, he found the same damn girl looking at his resting form. The peculiar thing about her this time was that she seemed cautious, scared even, to approach him.

For a moment, Bankotsu thought about feigning sleep to see what she would do but decided that he wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. "Stupid girl, what the hell are you looking at?" he ground out in a bored tone, not bothering to move from his relaxed position.

The girl jumped at the sudden, no-nonsense voice, but she hastily recovered. "It's Kagome, dammit!" she screamed. As soon as she realized her impulsive behavior, she immediately silenced herself.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. What the hell was wrong with her this time?

"Bankotsu?" she began in a timid voice. She took a few steps toward him.

For a minute, something inside of him stirred but he disregarded it. "Yeah?" was his bored reply.

"Are you back to normal?"

At this, Bankotsu shot up from his laying position, fully awake. The sudden movement made the poor girl jump three feet in the air, a squeak following soon after. Ignoring her frazzled state, Bankotsu seized her wrists. "What are you talking about?! Is there something you know?" he demanded.

Kagome looked at him warily, backing away as much as she could. "Do you… are you going to speak that weird language again?" she tentatively asked, her eyes scanning his features for any hints of his alter ego.

"What?"

"That strange, demonic-sounding language. Are you–"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I barely know Japanese!" he loudly interrupted, dropping his serious façade.

Kagome huffed loudly at his interruption, but released a relieved breath. He wasn't him. He wasn't that creature. She relaxed in his iron grip, a tiny smile dancing on her lips.

He stared at her with no solid expression on his face.

"What?" she inquired, tilting her head a bit.

"One minute you're all paranoid next minute you're all smiley. What's wrong with you?" Bankotsu came within inches of her face, glaring at her with suspicion.

Kagome blushed, fidgeting with the hem of her red uniform tie. "I'm fine!"

Blushing? Now Bankotsu knew he was confused. Hell, he was pretty sure Renkotsu wouldn't even know what the hell was going on. Stupid girls.

"No, seriously, what the hell's wrong with you today?" Bankotsu insisted, his voice growing heavy with annoyance.

Instead of the fiery retort he had come to expect from her, Kagome instead redirected her gaze to the ground.

Bankotsu reached out, forcibly seizing Kagome's shoulders in his strong grip. "What the fuck is up, Kagome?" he ground out, eyes glaring into hers.

Kagome's big brown eyes gazed up at him, watering slightly. Without warning, she threw her arms around his built frame, squeezing him with as much strength as she could muster.

"I was so scared! You were so different and it... it was like… you weren't yourself!" she cried, fisting her hands on his haori.

Bankotsu looked down at the girl, curious and slightly anxious at the same time. Jakotsu's mood swings were bad but they were never to this extent. Not knowing what to do, Bankotsu just stood as still as a trained militant soldier.

When he tensed, she realized the uneasy feelings she was creating within him. Without a second thought, she released him.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, her cheeks reddening a bit.

Getting irritated at the girl's silence, Bankotsu shot her a dark, penetrating glare. "So why the hell are you here…" He paused, hesitant to finish his statement. "Are you stalking me or something?"

As she was about to retort to his rude, completely, absolutely absurd question, she recalled why she had been looking for him in the first place. "Oh!" Kagome squeaked. "Yes! I wanted to ask you something!"

Tilting his head to the side in curiosity, Bankotsu crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Go on."

"I was wondering if you knew a famous demon slayer by the name of Hayate?" she inquired. "Considering how well-known you were in the past, I have a feeling you might–"

Mid-sentence, Bankotsu silently got up. He picked up his weapon and began to walk away, leaving behind a stumped Kagome. "Uh… Wait!" Kagome reached out, stumbling while chasing after him. "You… you didn't even let me finish my–"

"Just shut the fuck up."

"What?" Kagome gasped, taken aback.

Without turning around, Bankotsu spoke to her in a forceful but steady voice. "Don't say that name in front of me. I don't want to hear about it."

"But! Hayate–"

"NO!" Bankotsu whipped around, meeting her eyes with a vicious, bestial glare. "Where the fuck did you hear that name from?"

Now that she finally had his undivided attention, she wasn't so sure she wanted it. The thick hatred blackening his features shadowed his sapphire eyes. "Uh… a random story rumor…" Kagome murmured. She slowly raised her gaze to meet his. It was as icy as steel. "I… I heard it from some girls in the town…"

He grabbed a fistful of her uniform, shoving her against the bark of the tree. "Motherfuckin' bullshit! Don't you fucking lie to me! No one talks about that type of shit anymore!"

Her body began to tremble as she felt her feet lose their contact with the earth. With the strength in his one-handed grip and his other hand forcing her face in his direction, she could barely contain herself; her eyes began to produce translucent gems. She attempted to force her muscles to construct the angriest, sternest look but the harder she tried, the more the tears spilled.

His fist loosened as the droplets cascaded over his skin but did not release her. "I… I don't know any damn Hayate," he mumbled, turning his face away from hers.

Despite the tears and her scratched, sensitizing throat, Kagome coughed out a mumble. "You're lying."

Eyes glowering in unadulterated rage, Bankotsu snarled, bringing her closer to him. "Just who the hell do you think you are, Girl? Do you think you know me? You think you know how a murderer sees the world? How a murder feels when confronted by the world? I'm not like your 'friends' – I'm not into that sappy bullshit."

She could only whimper in his strangling hold. The blood in her veins began to thin and the very sustenance of her life was turning cold. Her lips moved slightly, but only a hushed sob escaped.

Silence permeated the atmosphere until it was shattered by his soundless voice. "Just why are you always following me? Go warm Inutrasha's bed or play hero or whatever the hell you waste your life doing."

Finally finding the strength to scream back, she cried, her cheeks flushed from the heavy streams pouring from the soul of her eyes. Her wrists broke out from his slackening grip and she pounded against his plated chest as she screamed out: "Stop it! Stop it! Don't say things like that!"

He leveled his gaze at her. "Why? Does it bother you that I speak the truth?" Narrowing his eyes, added, "Or is it something else that's bothering you?"

Kagome, through reddening eyes, glared at him. "You're not speaking the truth…"

Bankotsu shot her a death glare, a stare filled with so much hatred. He heartlessly threw her fragile body to the ground, ignoring the cry that escaped her during the collision. "Fuck this." He began to stride away from her, gravitating closer to the abandoned Banryuu.

"But…" she sobbed. "You are wrong! You are! I… I really…" She brought her trembling hands to her face, wiping the bitter mixture of salt water and mud from her face. "I really… I really do… like you…"

The depth of the forest ricocheted her lyrics until they died away, her true feelings still echoing in the distance.

The mercenary froze in his steps as unmoving as a lifeless carcass.

Small tremors trickled from Kagome's mouth, filling the air with empty words, words that longed to have meaning but didn't. Her lips quivered as the very tips of her paling fingers touched her mouth. The blood rushed to her cheeks and her eyesight began to haze over with tears. When the fog lifted from her eyes, the face of Bankotsu was staring at her – staring at her with a very familiar expression, but it was one that she could not identify that moment in time.

It was at this time that a heavy downpour began. Heavy rivers of tears poured from the heavens, drowning the sounds of the surrounding but thickening the escalating pressure between the two. As each droplet attacked the diluting earth, the snarls of the storm resounded in Kagome's ears. It was almost too much – she had to strain herself to keep within hearing distance the man only a few feet in front of her. And, had the words he spoke not tore into her heart, she would not have hear them under the ferociousness of the storm.

"You expect me to believe that?"

She stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Beneath her breast, her heart stilled for a moment's entirety. Her unconscious reaction was to place her warm palm over her chest in a fruitful hope that the heat would be sufficient enough to revive the dead organ.

She noticed her brain always forgot the lines in situations such as this one and, because of that, she produced no audible sound. But no sound was needed as her response was telling and swift. Placing one sure hand in the pulpy dirt, she shoved her body off the ground, barely catching her footing as she landed in an unsteady crouch. Before Bankotsu could see the rain droplets glide down her cheek, Kagome broke into a hasty run, almost slipping back down into the pool of sludge. Her irrational thoughts screamed at her; they screamed at her to run faster and faster, like the condemning Devil was on her heels. Her body obeyed like a fearful child, scrambling toward the forest from which she came. As she was about to reach her foliage sanctuary, a gut-wrenching blow sent her body reeling backwards, landing her, like a gift, at the feet of the man she was running from.

Said man was as focused as a hawk, centering his gaze at the figure emerging from the woods. The first item to slip from the shadows was a solid, hand crafted bone boomerang with a fist gripping the strings of the beastly weapon. A delicate yet defined body appeared, then a hand clenched around a glistening katana handle.

Kagome had seen her several times, even confided her deepest, darkest thoughts to the female, but she could scarcely believe the sight before her. It did not take her long to realize what her hyperventilating body already knew.

Standing tall amidst the rain, the demon slayer with a bloodlust glare in her eyes was the formidable enemy.

-.-.-.-

Poor Kagome. She's totally a battered rag doll in this chapter. I'm sure the upcoming chapter will be exciting (or painful in Kagome's case). After all, Bankotsu AND Sango? She's definitely not lucky. No luck at all because even this is beyond her definition of normal.

But, more importantly, who IS Hayate?

Once again, thank you all for your support!

Pocky Love,

~SangOtaku6


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Soldier Boy

Author: SangOtaku6

Genre: Drama, Romance, Action

Rating: OT

Warning(s): Drama, Suggestive Content, Language

Word Count: 5,383

-.-.-.-

She vaguely remembered a time when the slayer had been an enemy. It was early on in their journey when they encountered Sango. She had been a torrent of raging, negative emotions – though she was not to blame. She was being manipulated by the evil Naraku. He had used the deaths of her family to manipulate her actions and fed her false information in a hope that the slayer would kill, or at least, detain Inuyasha. Naraku's plan backfired when she found out about his elimination of her tribe and his plan of using her as his own pawn. Her opportunity for revenge on Naraku came in the form of her supposed enemy – Inuyasha. Sango was welcomed into the Inu-tachi and, since then, all the members of the gang have fought together to rid the world of the demon known as Naraku.

But, even as new friendships were formed, it was as obvious as the scar on her back that Sango never fully healed from that tormenting nightmare.

And it was that moment in time, frozen in the rain for what seemed like an eternity, that Kagome realized what it was like to be a demon, the prey of a fierce slayer's gaze. It was reminiscent of an infected wound – raw, blistering, and dangerous.

"Kagome."

His voice was very low; she almost missed the deep rumble of Bankotsu's masculine voice calling her name. She raised her brown eyes and fixated her gaze on the man. Rain droplets cascaded down her face, creating salt-less tears. He was not looking at her; he was looking at Sango, whom he viewed as more dangerous than the mangled creature at his feet.

_Rightfully so,_ Kagome thought bitterly, glancing over her bleeding, bruising frame. She groaned softly, redirecting her attention to the male.

"Stay back, otherwise she'll kill you. She's not in her right mind," he commanded Kagome quietly.

It was obvious Sango had heard his words as her fists began to tremble in rage. "Not in my right mind, you say?" she growled, moving into stance. "Let's see if you can say that again with your head missing! Hiraikotsu!" With her piercing cry, the massive boomerang sliced through the air, heading for the lone mercenary.

Bankotsu scooped up Kagome, ignoring her cry of pain, and dove away from the boomerang's path. The two rolled uncomfortably onto the hard, wet ground, with Bankotsu shielding Kagome from the brute of the impact.

The bone reversed its course, whirling towards its commander. With the skills of a master wielder, Sango's hand easily slipped into the spinning weapon's handle. The boomerang's weight pushed her frame back a few feet, but she utilized this force, sending the colossal bone hurling back through the air with double the power of its initial attack.

When Hiraikotsu was in view, Bankotsu shoved Kagome to the side, sidestepped the weapon, and then dashed for his Banryuu.

Already predicting his train of thought, Sango charged for the abandoned weapon. When Bankotsu was close enough, she attacked with her katana. He dodged all but one minor strike, which carved a jagged line across his right arm. Using the second to her advantage, Sango launched a punch, which Bankotsu easily caught in his grasp. She grew frustrated and gave him a heavy shove into the path of Hiraikotsu's wrath. The edge of the boomerang scraped against his unguarded shoulder.

With a heavy thud, Bankotsu fell on the ground. Appearing at his side at once, Sango prepared to deliver the final blow but the sword was captured within the male mercenary's grasp, rivers of blood leaking from the severed skin. Bankotsu delivered a firm kick to her solar plexus. A dry cough escaped Sango as her lungs gasped for air. Her grip on the sword slackened; Bankotsu seized the sword and sliced at Sango. She attempted to dodge the assault last minute but a wound still remained.

Tables turned, Bankotsu stood above her, bloodied katana resting above her wheezing throat. As he was about to attack, a scroll tumbled from the pouch at Sango's side. Steadying the sword in case she would decide to attack again, Bankotsu carefully picked out the scroll. Sango noticed the golden scroll resting on his palm and she cried out, desperately reaching for it, and in the process, nearly plunging the sword into her throat. Slightly annoyed, Bankotsu placed a steady foot over her belly so that she would not accidentally kill herself.

"Give it back! It's mine! Give it back, asshole!"

Bankotsu regarded her hysterics over the item. The closer he brought the item to himself, the more agitated the woman became. "Why are you so desperate to protect this?" When she gave no answer, he bit apart the string tying the scroll together, allowing gravity to pull the scroll open. His eyes temporarily widened at the description, his gaze flickering back to the girl beneath his foot.

Kagome noted the rage growing on Bankotsu's features. She had already read the contents of the scroll so his fury was no surprise to her. _Who is this Hayate that Bankotsu hates so much?_

He read it several more times, his ire only deepening. He folded the scroll with one hand and, once it lay on his palm, he tightened his grip around it. Both girls watched in horror as they immediately knew what his intentions were. Sango begged him, throwing herself into a frantic state again. "No! Don't do it! Don't you dare! I! I'll kill you!"

He ignored her pleas and, with his one hand, crushed the troublesome scroll into glimmering fragments that the breeze took with it. The delicate cloth tore under the rough administration.

Crystalline tears ran down Sango's cheek as her open hand failed to retrieve any pieces of her once beautiful golden scroll.

"Slayer," Bankotsu commanded. Unconsciously, Sango's eyes turned to him. "Forget about Hayate. He no longer exists." With that, he dropped the sword beside her laying frame and lifted his foot from her stomach.

She scrambled up, searching the grass for the shimmering pieces and silky shreds. When she realized the futility of the situation, Sango turned an angry gaze to him. "Why the fuck did you do that! You're going to pay!"

He glanced at her from his peripheral vision. "Give up, Slayer."

Her angry eyes bore into his back and then turned to Kagome. "This is your fault! Every fuckin' man falls in love with you and your damn innocence and you're too goddamn ignorant of others to even fucking notice! Because of you, I lost Miroku! Even Inuyasha is just using me!"

At the mention of the demon, Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha…?"

Sango stood up. "Yeah, fuckin' Inuyasha! You're always bitching how you're not loved and how Inuyasha is always running off with Kikyou but you don't fucking realize that it's _you_ he's in love with! He has no interest in Kikyou! Meanwhile, you bide your time with the fuckin' _enemy_ while Inuyasha uses everyone because he thinks he shouldn't be with you! So tell me now, Kagome, _why_ do you feel unloved when you have someone like that?"

"Using you…?" Kagome shakily got up, almost falling. "Sango, how is Inuyasha using you?"

"Are you serious?! You don't know anything?"

Kagome silently shook her head.

Sango's shoulders dropped. "I understand now. I understand why Kikyou is the way she is. I understand because you took Miroku away from me just like you took Inuyasha away from her…" Sango's head bowed, shaking with tears. "Tell me… why are you looking for Hayate?"

A frown marred Kagome's bruising face. Why _was_ she looking for Hayate? "I… well…"

"It doesn't fucking matter why she's looking for him!" Bankotsu intervened. "Hayate's gone. Now, everyone stop fuckin' talking about him!" As reinforcement to his statement, he pulled Banryuu from the ground, the deadly blade glinting in the light.

Sango's attention whipped to him. "He is not! I must find him!" she snarled. "If you know where he is you'd better tell me."

Bankotsu glared at her. "I already told you, he's fuckin' dead already!" His gaze was unsteady.

Sango was about to retort but she silenced herself. As realization dawned on her, a pained expression crossed her face. She stared at Kagome; it was an empty stare devoid of life. Her lips spread into an ironic, sad smile. "I see then… Kagome… thank you." She bent down to pick up her katana. She dragged her feet over to her discarded Hiraikotsu, lifting it gently onto her back. She looked at Kagome once more, giving her a hallow smile, before disappearing into the foliage from which she came.

Tears poured down Kagome's eyes. She couldn't understand anything Sango was saying. Was she really so ignorant to the people around her? Was it her fault? Did she unknowingly steal Miroku away from Sango? _Well, I never did notice Miroku's feelings for me… and I never noticed how tense Sango was… maybe I am…_ Kagome became crestfallen. She suddenly remembered the fight Miroku and Sango had while they thought she was sleeping. She was pretty ignorant to cast that away so quickly and only think it a lover's quarrel.

_And Inuyasha… What did she mean by him using her?_ Kagome suddenly had this empty feeling spreading inside her, spreading like a cancer. It was a disgusting feeling of the unknown. Like something horribly wrong was going on, one of which she had little knowledge.

She could feel the energy being sucked from her very soul. Her isolated, bubbled world was about to burst.

Bankotsu was beyond irate but the forlorn shadow hovering over Kagome bothered him more than the frustrating feelings he was experiencing. He fastened Banryuu and its cloth to his back then reluctantly picked Kagome up in his arms. The girl shivered in pain because of the contact, but he ignored it. He began walking toward what he would hope would be a safe heaven for the girl.

Although, if he was honest with himself, he would know that it was the very angel in his arms that he wanted to run away from.

-.-.-.-

He was perched comfortably on a high tree, away from the chaos that had almost unknowingly slipped past his perceptive senses. He had some knowledge, vague but still some knowledge, of what was going on outside his world but he had his own problems to deal with. One small, triangular ear twitched as the familiar jingles of a staff ricocheted in his ears.

"Inuyasha, I know you are well aware of my presence. We need to discuss some urgent matters at hand concerning Kagome."

He knew Miroku knew that the mention of her name would immediately draw him out from his hiding. Inuyasha really hated that fact but he decided to stay silent about it. Not wanting to postpone any important issues dealing with the chipper priestess, he jumped from the tree's branches onto the soggy floor. A grimace flashed on his face.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Inuyasha," Miroku grinned beneath his straw hat.

Inuyasha snorted in response, ears flattening to his hear in protest of the rain. "Yeah, yeah, Monk, let's hurry it up."

Miroku's happy façade was shed away and seriousness overtook him. "I agree. Let us begin."

-.-.-.-

Sango crawled into her makeshift home. It was easy enough to kill the demon vermin that inhabited the hidden cave but the task was made more difficult because of the injuries she sustained in her confrontation with the Shichinintai leader.

_I shouldn't grumble though,_ she thought as she began applying herbal medication to her side wound. _That Bankotsu of the Shichinintai would let me walk away with these minor wounds speaks volumes…_ Her defeat bothered her slightly but she knew the situation was not to her advantage, no matter what way she looked at it. In fact, according to the odds of surviving a confrontation with an assassin of his caliber, she should not have walked away with such little damage. Sango paused in her administrations. _I wonder if perhaps Bankotsu harbors some feelings for Kagome as well._ She could feel her jealousy beginning to take over her again but she stilled it. _If this is the case, then I need to act quickly._

Her amber eyes peered outside at the darkening sky. _I am very sorry… Kagome._

-.-.-.-

Bankotsu groaned as he entered the small room. One bed and a table for four. Very spartan, no elaborate furnishings. Still, he couldn't complain. It cost him next to nothing (although he suspected it was because of the large halberd strapped to his back). Regardless, it would accommodate them just fine. Bankotsu gently placed Kagome on two of the soft seats situated by the table. The seats soaked in the water dripping from the girl's body. He immediately put himself to work, stripping the female first of her blouse then her skirt; he decided to leave the flimsy armor on her for decency's sake (not that he thought it could protect her from anything anyway). He proceeded to remove his armor and haori top before lifting the scantily clad Kagome. He placed her on the bed, covering her frame with the bed sheets. For a moment, Bankotsu stepped away to place the damp clothes near the window where the morning sun would dry them. He then returned to her bedside, watching her with mild interest.

_The Slayer's scroll would explain why Kagome was so desperate to find out about Hayate. There's one question answered._ Bankotsu's eyes traced the faint, curvy outline of the sheets draped on her body. The blankets stopped at the tips of her shoulders, which were littered with scratches and several accompanying bruises. _Her face isn't much better_, he mentally noted as he saw coloring beginning to show around her cheek. He had been much too rough with her… although this time he could share the blame with the Slayer. But the Slayer wasn't here and he was and someone should at least take the responsibility to examine her. With a heavy sigh, he lifted the bed sheet and rolled her over on her back. He glanced her over for any injuries that may have come from her rough handling. Besides the large gash on her thigh, nothing was serious. He shuffled through his things for the canteen he normally carried around. He went back to her after he found it and began cleaning out her flesh wound.

The deep wound was painful enough to wake Kagome from her slumber. She forced the heaviness from her eyelids and, as much of a surprise as there could be, there was a half naked Bankotsu perched between her legs washing a cut on her thigh. She did not fail to notice the lack of clothing on her part which provoked her urge to release an ear-shattering scream. Bankotsu saw it coming and silenced her with a glare.

"Shut up, Kagome. Now is not the time to act modest," he ground out, still attending to her damage. He returned his gaze to his work. "Besides, it's not like you have anything I would ever want."

Realizing the meaning behind his words, Kagome burned with rage. Her habitual reflex was a fluid smack to his head. "You jerk!" Her outstretched hand retracted after she took into account the past few hours; she expected him to turn his volatile temper onto her.

Much to her relief, he only smirked slightly, keeping his attention focused on his work. He reached for the bed sheet, which he ripped a piece from, and used as a bandage for her leg. When he finished, he looked up at her. "Alright. I'm done now."

The tips of her cheeks reddened. "Thanks," she murmured, bringing her legs slowly to her chest.

"Good. Now go to bed."

"But–"

"You've got a lot of wounds. Surprisingly, nothing is really serious. But even so, you still need your rest."

Kagome was about to say something but she stopped herself when she noticed Bankotsu moving toward the end of the room, the end near the window. "What are you doing over there? You're going to get sick."

Bankotsu looked up at her with a look of doubt on his face. "Believe it or not, I'm in a hella better condition than you are."

"But you'll catch a cold!"

"Like I said, I'm in much better condition than you are. Getting sick is the last thing on my mind."

"Aren't you cold…?"

"Not really. I've trained under and been through worse. Besides, there's only one bed and it is obvious who needs it more."

"We could…" Kagome blushed as she thought about what she was going to say. She gulped and began again. "You know, we could share the–"

"No," was his flat out reply

"Huh?"

"You heard me. No. Now go to sleep already." His voice was militant and unfamiliar, void of the emotional bond she thought they shared.

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, her lips trembling. The rejection in his voice was like a steel blade – the sharp edge that sliced into her delicate tissue, nice and deep. It caused her heart to ache, more so than her flesh wound. "Night," she murmured before she forced herself to sleep.

-.-.-.-

"You'd normally want us to talk at Kaede's or something. So why are we talking here?" Inuyasha asked, noting the woodland surroundings that he had made his temporary home. The two were nestled under a group of clustered trees.

Miroku had already camped out on a nearby log and was feeding a small flame in front of him. The rain had stilled but it was still very dark outside. "Did I not already inform you of Jakotsu's reappearance?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened before becoming two cautious, golden slits. "Yeah, I smelled the bastard nearby but there wasn't much I could do in my present state." He took a seat across from Miroku. "So what of it?"

"Well, you may not know but Kagome was nearly killed a while back."

"What?!" barked Inuyasha. "Who'd fuckin' try that! I'll kill them!"

A wry smile appeared on Miroku's face. "Before I inform you on the current events, there are other things I wish to ask of you first."

"I don't know what you're playing at, Monk, but you better–"A deep growl rumbled from Inuyasha's throat when Miroku flashed a glowing sutra before the demon's eyes. "Miroku…" warned the hanyou, ears pressed flat against his head.

"Inuyasha," Miroku's voice took on a serious tone. "When it comes to matters concerning Kagome, do not pull your usual bullshit with me. Do so and this matter will be the least of your worries. I will inform you of the event in due time if and only if I will have your cooperation." The dropping of Inuyasha's shoulders signaled the demon's resignation; Miroku took this as his sign to continue.

"I will come back to your question concerning Jakotsu at a later time. First confirm my hypothesis for me: Are you in the middle of your mating cycle?

A soft blush fell over Inuyasha's face. "Yeah…"

Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose. _This is going to be a long story. _"Let us be forward with each other. Have you had sexual intercourse with either Sango or Lady Kikyou?"

Inuyasha groaned. "I feel like I'm being lectured by some old man…"

"Inuyasha," Miroku began.

"Yeah, yeah! Both of 'em! Now leave me alone!"

The lines on Miroku's face softened. "Inuyasha… you really do not realize how much she loves you, do you?"

Inuyasha retorted, "Of course I do! Only a goddamn fool would be blind enough not to see it! It's just… I…" Inuyasha scowled, his hands clenching at his side. "How could I ask her, the one person who really loved me for who I was, the one person who didn't want my power or didn't hate my lineage." Inuyasha looked Miroku in the face. "Tell me, Miroku, how do you ask someone like Kagome to have sex with you just because you're fuckin' horny? Because you can't control the demonhormones that make you want to pound dirty demon whores to the ground in frustration?"

"It isn't casual sex, Inuyasha…"

"But this is Kagome we're talking about!" His fist smashed a hole into the tree beside him. "No one who knows Kagome like I do could ever use her in that way."

"Even so, how does this absolve you from the sins you've committed with Sango and Lady Kikyou?"

Inuyasha turned his face away in shame. "Sango came of her own. I didn't ask her."

At this, Miroku's eyebrows lifted slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Monk, are you deaf? It's exactly what I said! She came to me… She… She caught me eyeing the women of a village nearby. Why she was there I don't even know but she noticed me and I guess she recognized the signs of a demon's heat cycle." Inuyasha's golden eyes clouded as he recalled that life-changing moment.

"_Inuyasha!"_

_Upon hearing the familiar name, the demon whirled around only to face the fierce stare of a female demon slayer. The demonic blood in him began to growl in warning, but his human half seized control over the situation and, with shame staining his vision, he fled from the scene, running far away from the town._

_A canine ear twitched as a whizzing sound steadily grew louder and louder. He narrowly managed to escape the boomerang but in doing so he was trapped between a tree and the taijiya and her dagger._

"_Inuyasha! What are you doing?"_

_The dominance the female displayed infuriated the demon in his veins; he unconsciously let a low growl vibrate through the air. Noting this, Sango covered her nose, then tossed a small container of a paralyzing toxin at the youkai. Just as it was supposed to, the poison made the demon fall into an almost unmoving state._

_Seeing her friend in such an unfamiliar condition, Sango gently stated her conclusion. "Inuyasha, you are experiencing the beginning effects of your demonic blood, aren't you? The call to mate."_

_A soft whimper came from Inuyasha._

"_I do not approve of such a method. Look at yourself! You are acting like a libido-driven fool! Had anyone else caught you, you would have been executed! What about Kagome? She would have thrown herself into a depression at the mention of your death! What were you thinking?"_

"_Kagome…" The name he spoke was soft and tender, cradled in love. So much so it made her heart churn slightly. If ever Kagome had doubts of his love for her, the time traveler only needed to hear the way he called her name to be convinced. "Sango, I can't let her see me like this!" he begged._

Typically, demons in his state have sex with their mates. But the situation between Kagome and Inuyasha isn't typical. _She glanced at Inuyasha, noting the unhealthy levels of perspiration on his skin. The demonic markings were beginning to show; these were definitely the signs of his demonic powers rising above their average levels. His claws and fangs were emerging. It was now impossible to see the traces of his humanity; it was disappearing. As she was about to comment on his state, an unfortunate thought came to her. _Being that he is a hanyou, he was most likely rejected by the other pure blooded demons of his clan._ She took another glance at the vivid markings. _Normal human women would not be able to handle his demonic strength if they even accepted the thought of being touched by a youkai…_ She vaguely wondered if even Kagome could handle it, considering that she was of a smaller stature than most girls. Sango counted the containers in her bag, mentally counting off the effects of all of them. Much to her dismay, she confirmed what she already knew – there were no sex suppressing herbs._

_She bottled up the sick feeling; she ignored the years of training her father instilled in her, training her that youkai were the enemy and should never be trusted, let alone slept with. Yet, the only thing bothering her was Kagome. She loved her friend very dearly and she knew the occurrences that were about to transpire might scar Kagome-chan for life. _But what would she do in a condition like this? _Sango observed the powder's spell wearing off and the demon's eyes roaming her body like a starving wolf. She knew she would hate herself for what she was about to do but it was the only alternative she could think of._

_She reached for his hand, leading him further away from the busy village._

Miroku sat in awe of what Inuyasha recounted to him, specifically Sango's decision. For a demon slayer to sleep with a demon, even a half demon, was completely nonsensical. It was the sin just above treason. Although Inuyasha may not have understood the seriousness of the situation, it was still there. In Sango's mind, she destroyed all remaining ties to her family, her village, her past life – all by repressing the demon coursing in Inuyasha's veins. In that sense, it was quite a noble act but in times like the Warring States Era, the act would be nothing short of repulsive and a human woman stained by the filth of a youkai would be scorned.

"So that is how Lady Sango came to be sexually involved with you?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Stop saying it that way! It sounds like you're full of bullshit!"

"Then what do you want me to call it?"

"Feh! Anything but that! We only fucked. There was nothing behind it. No heart, no hugs. She was just fucking me so that I wouldn't go on a psycho spree –"

"Raping village women?"

Inuyasha growled. "I would never do that! I'd rather kill myself!"

"And inadvertently hurt Kagome?"

The youkai silenced himself.

The shadows danced on the two males' faces, the light reflecting off their eyes. It was an eerie silence until one spoke up. "What would you have done, Miroku?" Inuyasha whispered, voice quivering with self-loathing. "What would you have done in my place?"

Miroku stared into the flames, the red wisps of light revealing the black of his soul behind his violet eyes. "I would never hurt Kagome," he stated, a cold edge to his tone. "Even if I had to hurt another."

Golden eyes widened at the raw truth that easily flowed from the priest's lips. An ominous stillness fell upon the two.

Inuyasha spoke the first words. "You know… I'm not stupid. She's starting to smell like him."

Miroku tore his gaze away from the fire to redirect it at Inuyasha. "By 'him,' do you mean Bankotsu of the Shichinintai?"

"Yes," he scowled. "I don't have to be right next to her to know that. But tell me, Miroku, what's going on outside of here?"

Miroku readjusted his sitting position on the fallen trunk. "You are correct in that Kagome-sama has been spending a lot of time with the Shichinintai leader. I can even assume that, at one point in time, she was traveling around with both Bankotsu and Jakotsu."

The demon's eyes widened again, his body tensing. "Miroku… Are you fucking nuts? Leaving Kagome with those motherfucking killers?"

Miroku allowed his body to relax against the tree nearby, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I would have done that, she would have been suffering more."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Inuyasha," the monk began, "you are the sole source of Kagome's heartache. It has become habitual for you to leave us and find comfort in Lady Kikyou's arms. You are well aware of how much your meetings with her upset Kagome. Yet, after committing sins with the dead, you come to tell me you love Kagome more than life itself. Do you tell her the same and, afterwards, frolic with your former lover? Do you understand the pain that causes her?" Miroku leaned forward to whisper over the bonfire. "I detest Bankotsu more than you do but it has been far too long since I have seen such expressions grace Kagome's innocent face. When she is around him, when the mere sound of his name is mentioned, her face radiates the liveliness it once radiated around you."

Absorbing the depths of Miroku's words, a snarl escaped from the hanyou's throat. "Monk, you better not be bullshitting me 'cause I will have your fucking head! Kagome can't like that sonuvabitch!"

A smile, slightly forced on the edges, was Miroku's response. "Ah, but much to both of our dismay it can and I suspect it has already."

Inuyasha's narrowed golden eyes were still clouded with doubt. "Has Kagome told you she likes him?"

"She does not need to say a word for me to be able to understand her."

"If you're so hotshot about her, why haven't you gone after her?"

The priest's lips curved into a smile full of knowing. "You are not as well informed as you would like yourself to appear to be," Miroku teased, a Cheshire grin dangling from his lips. "As a matter of fact, I have approached Kagome-sama with my heart fully displayed for her but she gently closed it shut."

"You little shit! You better not have tried anything with her!" The glistening fangs Inuyasha showcased told Miroku the demon was in no mood for games.

That was fine. Neither was he.

"Whatever occurred between Kagome-sama and myself has nothing to do with you." The second the sentence fell from his lips, Inuyasha was clutching Miroku's robes, suspending the monk in the air with his super-human grip. Yet, the danger the priest was in was not shown in his features, which were indifferent to the raging beast before him. "Inuyasha. Put me down."

"The hell I will! What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"Nothing compared to the shit you've put her through," Miroku stated venomously. "You need to let her go now. The remaining string tying both of you together was severed the minute you embedded yourself into Sango's body. You may blame the half demon blood coursing through your veins, but are you not also half human? Your human will has overpowered the youkai before, why could it not this time? Are you to going to blame everything on your accursed blood? No, this time, you have no one to blame but yourself."

A defensive look permeated the surface of Inuyasha's face and, as the words sunk in, his claws loosened, dropping the man as if he were a mere toy. The hanyou's shoulders slumped in defeat and the gold of his eyes began to glimmer with unshed tears.

"Inuyasha," Miroku repeated, this time more gently. "You can still stop this nonsense before Kagome finds out. Stop your experiences with Lady Sango and, if possible, Lady Kikyou. Stay far from Kagome. Rest assured, I will take care that nothing will happen to her in your absence. I will protect her with my life." The demon gave steady nod followed Miroku's demand.

"Miroku…" started Inuyasha, hesitance in his voice, "even if I never encountered Sango that day and if Kagome had accepted me, how do you think it would have turned out?" A pause. "It is only half, but I still have demon blood flowing in me. I don't think it would have reacted well with the pure blood in her." A pained expression and a forced smile appeared on his face. "I just don't think demons and priestesses are meant to be together."

Although it was a far sound, Miroku almost thought he hear the wind carrying a soft sob away from the unruly boy. At the call of his name, he turned around.

"Miroku, you'd better leave soon. I can smell her. She's nearby, probably looking for you."

Using his staff to steady himself, Miroku got up, dusting off his robes. He extinguished the bonfire by using his sandal to push dirt onto it. After that, he turned to the lonesome demon, placing one hand on his quivering shoulder. With a slight nod, Miroku left the hanyou alone, alone again in the deep of his forest.

-.-.-.-

SangOtaku6


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Soldier Boy

Author: SangOtaku6

Genre: Drama, Suspense

Rating: OT

Warning(s): Drama, Language

Word Count: 4214

-.-.-.-

True to Inuyasha's word, Miroku soon encountered Kagome. Although initially happy to see her, a frown slowly spread across his lips as he studied her form. The petite woman looked as if she had been in the middle of a serious fight. One of her cheeks was so badly bruised the color blended well under the stray wisps of her onyx hair. Both of her eyes were swelled with tears. Even so, she wore a small smile on her face, a smile surrounded by clusters of cuts. There was not any dirt on her face so he assumed that the wounds had, for the most part, been attended to. He was mildly relieved – that was, until he noticed a particular article of clothing on her that brought the blood in his veins to a blistering boil.

That familiar white and blue haori. The haori of that murderer.

Before he could stop it, the words tumbled from his surprised mouth. "Kagome-sama, what the hell happened to you? Did Bankotsu of the Shichinintai do this?"

The girl was taken aback by the curse that the monk had spluttered but she quickly recovered from it, smiling forcibly in response. "Hello to you too," she replied in a tired but happy tone. "No, he didn't, but really, I'm fine; I'm just a little banged up."

"A little, Kagome-sama? That is not a _little_ banged up. What happened to you?" He rushed to her side, helping her slouched form straighten up. He scanned her over for any other wounds and noticed beneath her tattered skirt a cloth bandage, colored a deep maroon with dried blood. "And this wound?"

Kagome smiled, her eyes lacking the happiness that normally shone in them. For the first time in his life, Miroku did not recognize the voice that slipped from her lips and touched his ears. What came out was a wizened voice, one that was a witness to too many scarring experiences. "I'm really tired, Miroku. Can we please go to the hut? I'll tell you everything later…" The last part of her sentence faded as her eyes began to droop.

Not needing another word, Miroku crouched down and Kagome obediently adjusted herself on his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck; he held her legs with a tender firmness only a lover could give. In one hand, he clung to his clinking staff.

"Kagome," he said softly. "You can rest now. I'll wake you when we arrive."

Her eyelids slid down and a slight smile graced her marred, angelic face. She slowly drifted to sleep, like someone embracing the caresses of death.

It felt like only a moment later when a male's hand gently shook her arm. Even so, she could already tell that he lied; Kagome knew she slept more than the twenty or so minute walk it normally took to reach the small shelter. The sunlight that shone behind her closed eyelids was evidence enough. Morning. Still, she was happy he didn't wake her – the day's past events exhausted her, both mentally and physically.

"Such a pleasant day we have today, isn't that so, Kagome-sama," Miroku grinned, holding out an ordinary bowl, filled nearly to the brim. "Do be careful as I just finished cooking it. It is rather hot."

Kagome accepted the bowl, bringing it to her lips to blow away the steam that rose from the hearty meal. "Thank you, Miroku-sama. It smells delicious."

Miroku nodded his head. "Eat your fill and, afterwards, I will redress your wounds."

The edges of her mouth curved upward as she bowed. "Itadakimasu," she whispered, carefully sipping from the bowl's edges, where the broth was the coolest. "It is as good as it smells. I don't know why we don't make you cook more."

Miroku's eyes expressed the joy her compliment brought him. "Nothing a man prepares will ever amount to the worth of a woman's home cooked meal. However," at this his eyes twinkled, "Kagome-sama, you only need to say the word and I will cook whatever your heart desires."

"Oh really?" Kagome mused. "Why then I'd like some tamagoyaki, a couple of riceballs, and some yummy anmitsu to top it all off."

Miroku tried to suppress the confusion in his face. "Tamagoyaki? Anmitsu? I'm not even sure if I've tried those dishes..."

Kagome waved one of her hands at him, informing him to dismiss the thought. "I was just kidding!" she giggled. "Don't worry. This meal is much better than any of those."

A light chuckle escaped Miroku. "Now, my Lady, I know you are fibbing. Now, are you nearly finished?"

"Uh huh," Kagome lifted the bowl to her lips and downed the rest of the stew. "Why? Did you want to change the bandages now?" Her tongue licked the bit of broth lingering on her lips as she placed the container down.

Miroku's eyes caught the motion, temporarily distracting him but he quickly recovered. "Yes, I would."

Kagome placed the bowl beside her bedding and relaxed. He eagerly sat next to her, wraps in his twitching hands. She shot him a glare warning him of impending doom if she should be disrespected. He gave her sly grin. "Now! Where is that wound?"

Kagome blushed, pulling the blanket down with hesitance, exposing her bound thigh. "It's not that bad so you better not spend too long on it."

"Why, are you accusi–"

"Yes!"

He sighed in a dramatic fashion, feigning hurt. Seeing the disbelief on her face, he dropped the act and began to work seriously.

Kagome stared at Miroku's fingers tenderly undoing the bandage that the Shichinintai leader had wrapped. A part of her did not want the bandages undone – the foolish romantic aspect, of course, because she knew very well that, if not tended, the wound could become infected – but, as he placed them there, it reminded her of him. The tingling feeling Miroku's fingers left on her skin brought her to life, it was a sin yet she visualized Bankotsu's fingers instead of Miroku's, softly, tenderly, lovingly, caressing her inner thigh. In her dream, he would kiss her wound and look up at her with his gorgeous ocean sparking eyes and a confident grin on his face. His hands would be so assertive that it would make her entire body flood in a mad blush, leaving her begging for more. Her memory took her back to the events at the brothel, where Bankotsu had nearly been her first.

At that moment, Jakotsu broke through the door, a big grin on his face. "Roku loverboyyyyyy," he sang out, "I came bac – Ew! What the helllll are you doing _touching_ her?!" he shrieked, dropping the logs he was inconveniently holding.

Kagome woke up from her daydream, dazed and blush still lingering on her skin. Miroku was also caught with a reddened face, his hands close enough to undiscovered territory for Jakotsu to freak out about.

"Shit! I leave you two alone for one minute! One fucking minute! And you guys are at it? Really, Roku! Really?! I thought you had more taste than _that_!"

Kagome was totally not insulted. Nope, not at all. "Stupid drag queen..." she muttered, irate. _Not only did he interrupted the best dream I've ever had, he... I mean... _Awkward silence. A mental curse flooded her mind as she realized the meaning behind her unspoken words. The schoolgirl part of her was trying to bury the words and feelings back into the recesses of her mind but the wiser part of her had already long accepted the meaning behind those words. She did not need to voice them; she already knew. She had felt the same with Inuyasha and past experiences taught well.

"It really wasn't like that!" Miroku cried out, hands raising in the air to show for his innocence. He paused, his mind clicking all the pieces into place. "Wait, why am I justifying myself to you?"

Jakotsu shrugged but went back to talking. "Roku-love, that was very disgusting of you, touching a female like that. Don't you know that vaginas are gross? Ew." He paused, stopping to sigh deeply. "Unfortunately, my sexy monk, I will have to leave your side as I can feel my leader calling for me."

"That's probably him celebrating," Kagome snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jakotsu shot a sharp glare at her. "I will be taking that back to Bankotsu." Before he finished his sentence, he strode over to her and tore the haori away from her possession. "You won't be needing that anymore." Without waiting for her to respond, he draped the haori over his shoulder, and exited out the door, leaving both Miroku and Kagome blown away by his brief presence.

Miroku watched the male leave with such grace, carrying out with the haori of the Shichinintai's leader; he did not care for the fabric and, frankly, he was happy to see it removed from his line of vision. It was a simple yet forceful reminder of the battle that he had lost to a savage for the heart of his fair maiden. His violet eyes glanced at her still figure, slouched over, her hand to her chest. He knew her. He knew her better than anyone else. He knew that some part of her wanted to chase after Jakotsu and bring back the memory of her love. To her, it held significance, the same significance that Inuyasha's fire rat coat once did. He could recall with ease all the times how she could cling to the blood colored fabric, perhaps feeling safe just to be near the hanyou. _She is a romantic but romantics do not belong in an era such as this, an era paved with blood shed and violence_, he thought with despondence.

"Kagome-sama," he called out to her.

In a method lacking life, she turn to face him, the corners of her mouth forcing themselves to tilt upward. Her warm eyes, while still alive, did not have the usual fiery edge they were known for. She said nothing but he knew he had her attention. The atmosphere became an eerie muteness.

"You are in love with Bankotsu," Miroku susurrated, staring at her with tender eyes.

Tremulous feelings bubbled behind the brown of her eyes as she mulled over his words, despite knowing the answer. Her gaze drifted down to her lap where both hands rested. Her lips began to tremble slightly and, when she lifted her head to give him her answer, she realized that no sound came out from her mouth. Glassy gems dropped from her eyes, leaving darkened spots on the material on which they fell. "Mir... Miroku..." she cried softly, her fingers tracing the path of her tears on her cheek.

He moved beside her, enveloping her in his arms. Her tears now poured from her eyes and she was biting her lip down to suppress the mangled sounds that were trying to escape. Her arms wrapped around him, her fists clenching his robs. "Miroku..." she wept, a deep red bruising her cheeks. "Why... why does this always happen to me?" she asked, her voice showcasing all of her insecure emotions. He felt her body quivering.

It was a shame he could give her no definite answer. What could he tell her that would make her tears cease and allow her to smile again? Nothing. There was only one person who could do that now and he was not here. Miroku had already come to understand that, despite his wishes, she would continue to love Bankotsu. He only prayed that in the end she would be smiling and for that he would give up his life. But life was unkind and unpredictable and he could offer her only what she wanted of him. It was only a shame she did not want his heart as he wanted hers. Instead, he just smiled at her, running his fingers through her wavy, raven hair. "Kagome, let it all out." And she did.

-.-.-.-

"Kagome-chan, please do wait up on this feeble old man! He is not as young as he used to be!"

A wide grin spread across her lips as she watched the struggling monk carrying her backpack. "That's what you get for that stunt you pulled earlier!"

Miroku gazed at the girl, searching her eyes for a strand of pity to exploit, but he saw none. Her teasing smile offered him nothing. He groaned, readjusting the enormous backpack that strained his back. "But really, Kagome-chan, why must you insist on bringing your home?" he joked, feigning a whimpering tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "We're almost to the cabin! Come on!"

Miroku watched as she paced ahead of them, reveling in her new found vigor. It had been nearly one week since Kagome's breakdown but immediately afterwards, she had returned to her optimistic self. It had seemed that the past month's events were taking their toll on her and, not having an adequate outlet for her emotions, she could no longer contain it. Or that's what it seemed to be anyway as she never did tell him what happened to her that day nor did she ever give him the answer to his stated question. But by the occasional twinkle in her eye and her actions, namely her mid-break daydreaming, he knew her answer. Miroku was also well aware that she knew of his suspicions but she made no point in denying them. She simply dodged any questions regarding Bankotsu, preferring to change the topic to something mundane._ As long as she's happy._ He allowed himself a small smile.

"Miroku!"

Said monk snapped out of his trance. He looked up to see the girl (as well as himself) in front of the cabin that had become like a home for them. Where they really already here?

"You'd better not be thinking anything perverted," she commented, her straight face failing at concealing the slight curve of her lips.

"I can honestly say that, for once, I was not."

She nodded with caution – he still wasn't above taking advantage of her trust in him – and went inside of the wooden house, Miroku following after her.

-.-.-.-

They found themselves sitting where they had sat a week ago, in-between the two a large pot void of contents. Though the two dark haired people sat relaxed, their conversation regarded an significant, serious topic.

"I know that I haven't told you anything about what happened that night... the night I was hurt..." Kagome began with hesitance. It had been a subject she'd been avoiding all week but she needed to tell him. It was only right. Whatever was happening to her friend would not be revealed unless everyone could contribute whatever information they knew. "I had run into Bankotsu," here, she paused to look at Miroku whose resolve stayed firm, "and while we were arguing, Sango appeared."

Miroku leaned forward, inclining himself on one thoughtfully posed hand. "Go on."

"Bankotsu told me to be weary of her because she was in a battle stance..." she frowned, her hands shaking in her lap. She cried out, "She looked like she was really going to attack us! Like we were her prey, Miroku! I... I couldn't believe it..." Kagome inhaled, continuing on, "She had been hiding a scroll from us."

"Do you know what the contents of this scroll were?"

Kagome looked up at him, turning crimson in shame. "I'm not one hundred percent sure since it was kind of poetic but... I... I think it said that Sango was to be married to a man," she swallowed, "a man named Hayate."

At this, Miroku's eyebrows arched. "Ah, does this explain your sudden interest in the 'Hayate the Slayer' legend?"

She nodded. "You mentioned that the Hayate of legend was a demon slayer so I thought that maybe that could be Sango's fiancé but the age gap would be really big so it wouldn't be possible."

Miroku leaned back, rubbing his chin. "Well, I believe I may have to disagree with you. You would not know this being as you are from a vastly different era but here it is common for a much older man to marry a younger girl, even when she has just entered her child bearing years."

Her body shivered. "But he'd be older, like forty or fifty now, right?"

Miroku sighed. "About, yes."

She just couldn't imagine Sango marrying an older man; not that there was anything wrong with marrying someone older, it was just that Sango had too much pride and vitality to be tied down to some older gentleman. But it was that determination which Sango directed on her scroll journey that confused Kagome the most. "Would Sango really want to settle down...?"

Miroku tensed. "Although she is a demon slayer and is proud, she is still a woman and yet... I feel that there is an important detail which I am missing." He stopped for a few moments then asked, "Tell me Kagome, what did the scroll look like?"

"It was the most beautiful scroll I ever saw," she began, a certain shine behind her eyes. "It was golden and it had two delicate red tassel-like strings and that's how the scroll was tied. There were engravings on it – it looked like it was carefully made, with a lot of time spent on it. And the writing inside was calligraphy, written perfectly in black ink."

"A very beautiful marriage scroll? Sango is from respected slayer blood, am I correct?"

"I'm not sure but I think so."

"Well, if she isn't than perhaps this Hayate was. During these times it is uncommon to use such resources for any ordinary person."

Kagome shook her head, "But how long did Sango have this scroll with her?"

"This I do not know although I suspect it is around the time she began to act strangely..."

"Which was around the time Naraku revived Bankotsu."

"I would say some time after his revival. I do not think that Bankotsu has had any previous interaction with Sango outside of Naraku's interference. But now that it is brought up, perhaps those times in which Sango was away from the group she was actually meeting with someone...?"

Kagome's body trembled as she recalled what Sango had shouted in her fury. How that she was with Inuyasha. Kagome turned her eyes to Miroku. He seemed ignorant of the thought. _If he doesn't know, I don't want to bother him... I'm still not sure about it myself and I don't want to cause any fights._ "I have no idea who it could have been."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I will have to investigate this on my own."

"Actually..." Kagome began, "I also want to ask you something. Have you seen Kaede-sama recently?"

Miroku raised his eyebrow in question. "Not recently. As you know Kagome, we have all been unlucky as of late. The group is no longer together and have been in the midst of some... emotional confusion."

Kagome flushed, knowing she was right in the middle of it.

Seeing her apparent distraction, Miroku revived the conversation. "Why do you ask?"

Kagome gathered her thoughts before beginning. "See... Kaede-sama sent someone with a message to me a while back. They said Kaede-sama needed me there immediately. However, when I got there, she was not there." The girl paused, adding in, "That was when I read Sango's scroll."

Miroku scrunched his eyebrows. "Now that you mention it though, Kaede-sama has been unusually absent. I am slightly apprehensive now..."

Suddenly, Kagome was beginning to feel the depth of the situation. It was a small chance but if all of these events where interrelated, something horrible was in the works. _The only one who could be behind something like this would be Naraku._ She wasn't even sure if Naraku was involved or even if this was all just a part of his plan. However, knowing enough about Naraku's past plans, she had learned that merely dismissing the idea because it was unlikely was an issue all on its own. The hanyou was always vigilant, always aware, and always planning several steps ahead of the Inu-tachi. Would it even be possible to obtain this information on her own? No. _But I do know someone who might know something._

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted, startling the still monk. "It's a bit far fetched but I have a feeling Naraku might be behind all of this."

Miroku sighed. "I suspected something of the sort but I cannot find a thought process that would connect them all in a way that Naraku would benefit."

"I can't either but I know someone I think might."

The priest tensed, his shoulders tensing, and his hands clenching. "Kagome, if it is who I think it is, you had better be careful. I do not know what his intentions towards you are."

There was a fear that Miroku failed to keep from seeping into his voice and it was this fear that made Kagome's heart begin to accelerate. She did not know Bankotsu's motives either. She did know that Naraku was the one that brought him back to life so his motives were most likely along the lines of eliminating the Inu-tachi. For the most part though, the times she spent with Bankotsu were favorable – he only tried to kill her early on before they had gotten to know each other – and he had even taken up the role of close friend, especially during that time she had caught Inuyasha and Kikyou together. She had been devastated and it was Bankotsu who was there for her. Yes, the thought of Inuyasha with another still saddened her but she had found herself drawn more to the optimistic mercenary with every passing day. Even though his feelings toward her were not yet known to her, there was no way he could still think of her as an enemy. Right?_ I mean, there were plenty of chances for him to kill me but he didn't._

"Kagome, I am going to go to the village to investigate Kaede-sama's whereabouts. I will also be on the lookout for any information regarding Sango as well as any possible plan Naraku may be conjuring." Miroku studied Kagome for a moment, seeing the resolve in her stance. "Am I correct in my speculation that you will not be accompanying me?" Miroku inflected.

Kagome nodded her head. "I am going to go find the Shichinintai and get any information I can about Naraku's plan out of them."

"You do realize the seriousness of this, right?"

"Miroku, I know. I'll be fine."

"I will trust your judgment on this, Kagome, but promise me you will be careful."

"Yes, of course."

The priest stood up from his spot and offered a hand to the girl. She took it, helping her rise from her position to her feet. "We will meet here after we have done as much as we can. If you have found nothing with no signs of any possible information, meet me here in a week's time. Best of luck, Kagome-chan."

"Good luck to you too!" Kagome beamed.

Together, they walked outside the hut and, before departing from each other's company, gave each other a reassuring smile and a farewell. The composed monk proceeded toward the road that lead downhill, toward the town, while the young priestess ventured deeper into the forest, already beginning her search.

-.-.-.-

She couldn't help the frenzied emotions within her. She was both frightened and fired up, both baffled and enlightened. No one knew what events laid before her but she felt as if she were ready to take on anything. She would find out why it was that Sango was acting the way she was, Naraku's reasons for reviving the Shichinintai, as well as straightening out her feelings for Bankotsu. She gripped the straps of her backpack in anticipation.

Her thoughts were derailed when she heard a disturbance in the trees behind her. Kagome's heart began to pound against her breast and she felt her throat go dry. She could feel its aura; it was a youkai. She allowed one hand to drop from the bag's strap, carefully maneuvering her now free arm to reach for an arrow nestled in the basket behind her. She felt her finger graze the arrowhead before her wrist was seized by a significantly more powerful hand.

Her heart slammed against her ribcage as she turned her head to see the face of her hunter. Her lips parted slightly and her voice came out a breathy tremor. "Is that you... Inuyasha?"

-.-.-.-

It's late (as usual) but here it is. It's really weird now that the story is unfolding and beginning to answer questions since prior chapters have asked more than answered. I'm starting to fell almost hesitant on how much I should really give away! Heh heh.


End file.
